You're Still Beautiful
by writetress
Summary: Tae-kyung's life as he awaits for Mi-nyeo's return from Africa and the journey and drama they all have together growing in acceptance, friendship, and love. My sequel to the drama You're Beautiful.
1. Ep 1

_A/N: This story is basically what I would have liked to see happen if there had been a season 2 of You're Beautiful (Mother Superior do I ever wish there was a season 2). I keep getting scenes in my head for this story so I hope to make it into a multi-chapter story if people like. I would like to thank **piggyrabbit** and **flinn** for reviewing my first YB story! Thank you ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful._

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep. 1_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung laid on his back in bed staring up at the ceiling, three weeks had passed since he had dropped off Mi-nyeo at the airport for Africa and it was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He didn't have any recordings to do, no A.N. JELL appearances, no interviews, the day was his for the taking and it was the most stressful day of his life so far. Mi-nyeo had called at least once each day since she left but now for two days she hadn't….<p>

He glanced down at the mobile phone in his hands for the second or maybe hundredth time today. "Why is that _stupid_ pig-rabbit _not_ calling?" he grumbled under his breath. He got up and paced over to his pig-rabbit doll glaring down at it. "You know what, _fine_. Don't call I got loads of stuff to do after all I am the biggest and brightest star." He looked around his room. "I'll just…I'll just sort out my desk!"

Tae-kyung walked over to his already perfectly organized desk and started looking through the draws, while doing this he came across an airplane ticket for Rome. He picked it up looking at it oddly. "Why do I have a ticket for Rome…" Then he remembered,"….oh, it's that ticket that weird nun dropped…I forgot I put it in here after being occupied by Go Mi-nyeo almost destroying my room," he raised it up ready to tear it into two and throw it away but then his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows came together. "Wait a minute, that nun now that I think about it she reminds me of someone..," his eyes widened,"…was that weird nun…_pig-rabbit_?"

He stared down at the ticket in his hands in shock and then a couple of minutes later walked over to the pig-rabbit and placed the ticket in its lap. "There I returned it to its owner…sort of."

Walking back to the bed he sat down on the edge staring at the pig-rabbit with the airplane ticket and then he rested his face into the palms of his hands and let out a deep sigh.

"It's alright to be sad," said a voice.

Tae-kyung let out a strangled yelp at the sudden presence of someone in his room, he looked up to see President Ahn standing in front of him, his eyes squinting in sympathy as he looked down at him.

"_What are you doing here_?" Tae-kyung exclaimed, quickly feeling irritated by the invasion of privacy. "Does my door say welcome, come on in? _No, it doesn't!_ You can't just waltz on in here!"

President Ahn didn't seem to be paying attention to anything Tae-kyung was saying instead he sat down next to him on the bed and draped his arm around Tae-kyung's shoulders in a supposedly comforting gesture. "_It's alright to be sad_," President Ahn repeated.

Tae-kyung glared at the offending arm touching his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" he said barely keeping his calm.

"I know you're missing her, it's perfectly normal," said President Ahn.

Tae-kyung turned his head away from President Ahn's unwavering gaze, he crossed his arms. "I'm…I'm not missing her," he said rather unconvincingly,"….maybe a _little_," he added on quickly.

President Ahn patted his shoulder. "I know it's not easy, especially since she's kind of seeing Go Mi-nam now."

Tae-kyung twisted his neck around in an instant, he stared blankly at President Ahn as he blinked several times. "_S-seeing Go Mi-nam_?" he choked out.

President Ahn continued on with his misplaced advice. "I mean Yoo He Yi was your _first love_, it's going to take time." Tae-kyung's eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized _who_ President Ahn _thought_ he was missing. "Is that the reason things are strained between you and Go Mi-nam? Because of He Yi? I mean you and Go Min-nam use to be tight and now you barely speak to him. You can't let a girl get between your guy's friendships…between A.N. JELL."

Tae-kyung bolted off the bed, his lips in a thin line as he glared down at President Ahn. "I am _not _missing Yoo He Yi! I can't _stand_ her!"

President Ahn shook his head with a _tsk-tsk_. "It's not good to act angry just to hide your true feelings."

Tae-kyung's nostrils flared as he pointed to himself. "These are my _true_ feelings! _I can't stand that fake spoiled princess! _Go Min-nam is _more_ than welcome to date her! I don't want _anything_ to do with her!"

President Ahn sat in silence for a couple of minutes then narrowed his eyes. "If that's _true_….then _who_ were you talking about earlier? Who were you missing?"

Tae-kyung's eyes bulged out, he looked around the room fidgeting as he tried to avoid President Ahn's curious stare. What could he say? President Ahn didn't know about Go Mi-nyeo, well he _did_ in a way as Shin-woo's pretend girlfriend…._ex-girlfriend_. He had to say something quick. "_J-Jolie_," he blurted out.

"_Jolie?_" President Ahn repeated in his dumbfounded state. "Jeremy's dog? You were missing a _dog_?"

"Y-yes," Tae-kyung stuttered, twitching nervously in place," she…she's grown on me over the years and I was just thinking how I haven't…spent much time with her," he finished lamely.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Tae-kyung."

"_I'm not in denial," _Tae-kyung hissed clenching his fists at his side.

"_Really_, Tae-kyung?" said President Ahn giving him a look.

Tae-kyung just gapped at him opening and closing his mouth speechless at President Ahn exasperating behavior, finally he couldn't take it anymore. "_It was all a sham!"_ he blurted out. "I was never dating Yoo He Yi! It was all a publicity act! That little _"national fairy"_ blackmailed me into it!" he finished heaving.

"Blackmailed you?" questioned President Ahn.

"_Yes!_ She found out—"he suddenly cut off and started again awkwardly,"…._something_..she wasn't supposed to find out and threatened to tell the world about this…_something_ if I didn't pretend to be her boyfriend."

"Believe what you want to believe, Tae-kyung," said President Ahn in pity.

Tae-kyung blinked. "_E-excuse me_?" he crossed his arms. "You…you think I just _made_ all that up?"

"Of course, come on Tae-kyung that sounds like something out of a drama that doesn't happen in real life. But if believing that helps you cope—"

"_It's the truth!"_ Tae-kyung blew up at him.

"_Sure_, whatever you say Tae-kyung," said President Ahn being as thick as ever, he got up from the bed and gave Tae-kyung one last pitiful look before he exited his room.

Tae-kyung's voice could be heard booming down the hallway.

"_I'M NOT IN DENIAL!" _

"_AND GO MI NAM HAS HORRIBLE TASTE IN WOMEN!"_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung laid on his back on the bed holding his pig-rabbit doll above him. "Can you <em>believe<em> him Pig-rabbit?" he grumbled to it. "He thought I was lying! That I was in denial! _He's_ the one in denial!" he glanced down at his silent mobile phone lying on his bed. "And why _isn't_ she calling!" he exclaimed shaking the pig-rabbit.

Tae-kyung's mobile phone suddenly started ringing as if it heard him, he quickly dropped the pig-rabbit scurrying across the bed to pick up the mobile phone his face filled with anticipation. This anticipation didn't last long as his face turned sour as he saw a phone number he didn't know listed as calling and _not_ Mi-nyeo's phone number. "Why does this phone number I don't know keep calling me?" he complained aloud.

Tae-kyung didn't answer phone numbers he didn't know because there were times when fans or reporters would somehow get his number and harass him. He quickly tossed the phone aside and listened as it continued ringing then went silent again.

Tae-kyung picked up the pig-rabbit and continued talking to it. "This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed at home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and _this_ little piggy-rabbit," he said grabbing the pig-rabbit's foot shaking it in frustration," went to Africa going "Wee! Wee! Wee!" I'm not going to call Tae-kyung because I'm an _ungrateful_ little pig-rabbit!"

"Are you talking to a stuffed animal?" said a voice. "Aren't you a little too _old_ for that?"

Tae-kyung jumped in place and looked up to see Go Mi-nam standing in the doorway giving him an odd look. This being the real Go Mi-nam and not his pig-rabbit dressed up as a boy. It was still a bit weird seeing Go Mi-nam he looked so similar to his twin sister but there were definitely differences, for one he didn't make Tae-kyung feel strangely happy. _This_ Go Mi-nam made him feel annoyed…well so did his sister but she annoyed him in a _useful_ way that he didn't mind as much.

Tae-kyung quickly put the pig-rabbit down and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I say you could enter my room?"

"I'm not in your room, I'm in your doorway," Go Mi-nam replied crossing his arms.

Tae-kyung rubbed his lips together in his trademark smirk and narrowed his eyes.

Mi-nam leaned against the doorframe. "President Ahn sent me in here, said you and I should do some male bonding."

Tae-kyung scoffed at him. "I'm _not_ going to the spa with you and _scrubbing_ your back."

"I share the sentiment," said Mi-nam dryly.

"_Leave_."

Mi-nam sighed. "_I would_ but President Ahn is in the living room and he expects me to stay in here for at least thirty minutes or else he _will_ send us to the spa together."

Tae-kyung was not pleased, he stared Mi-nam down and then crossed his arms looking away. "_Fine."_

Mi-nam walked into the room and took a seat at Tae-kyung's desk occupying himself by whirling back and forth in the chair.

Tae-kyung kept glancing at him. "Would you _stop_ doing that!"

Mi-nam stopped spinning in the chair putting his hands up. "Okay, sorry hyung-nim."

Tae-kyung's eyes went wide. "I told you don't call me _hyung-nim!"_

"What do you want me to call you? Hyung?"

"No…call me Hwang Tae-kyung."

"_So_, Hwang Tae-kyung," began Mi-nam," I'm guessing from the side comments made by Jeremy hyung-nim, Shin-woo hyung-nim, and He Yi and the way you ran off to find my sister before the concert and hugged her in front of thousands of fans that you have a thing for her. And she has a thing for _you_?" he said the last part with uncertainty and disbelief.

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"It's just I'm surprised you don't seem like my sister's type, I mean you're so….," Mi-nam seemed to be trying to find the right word,"….you're so _you_."

"Which _means_?" Tae-kyung asked through clenched teeth.

"Just that…um…I don't know," said Mi-nam shrugging his shoulders," if she was going to be with anyone I would have thought she would have fallen for…I don't know…Shin-woo? If not him, Jeremy."

"Well, I am her _type_," retorted Tae-kyung. "Guess you don't know your _twin_ sister that well."

Mi-nam narrowed his eyes at that. "By the way, President Ahn mentioned how _I_ stayed and _slept_ in this room with you for a couple of weeks, what's _that_ about?"

"It's all your _I-have-no-respect-for-personal-space_ aunt's fault. She just decided to freeload here which left Go Mi-nam….," Tae-kyung glanced at Go Mi-nam and cleared his throat,"…_Go Mi-nyeo_ without a room."

"And _you_ just decided it'd be _best_ for her to stay with you with no _alterative motive_ in mind?"

"_Me!_" exclaimed Tae-kyung with a grimace. "She's the one that forced me to room with her! If anyone had an _alternative motive_ it was her!"

"Yeah, my sister…._the nun apprentice_ had the alternative motive," Mi-nam said giving Tae-kyung an are-you-kidding-me look.

The rest of the thirty minutes was spent in tense silence after that Tae-kyung tried to occupy himself by trying to compose a new song on the piano but he only ended up singing the mountain rabbit song and planting his face into the piano keys. Next thing he tried was watching TV that didn't turn out well either….

Tae-kyung turned on the TV that just happened to be on the animal channel.

"Today on The Animal Channel Africa's most deadly creatures," said the announcer on the TV.

Tae-kyung eyes went wide. "_What the_—"

"The hippopotamus may seem like a gentle creature floating in the waters of Africa but it is anything but. The hippopotamus is an extremely territorial and aggressive creature with a gigantic crushing jaw, it is very easily provoked and will not hesitate to attack a nearby human and a person cannot escape them on land as they can run over twenty miles an hour."

Tae-kyung stared at the TV screen stunned as he watched a hippopotamus attack, he gulped making his Adam's apple bounce.

"The Nile crocodile a reptile that can grow up to over ten feet long often attack humans standing near the riverbanks. They will often get a hold of their prey and hold them underwater until they drown."

Tae-kyung gasped and grabbed a pillow holding it close to his chest.

"The lion not a kitty-cat to mess with especially with a pack of lionesses, the hunters of the pride. They do not generally hunt humans but some lions are not called man-eaters for nothing and will often strangle their prey to death with their jaws and teeth."

Tae-kyung started breathing heavier as his grip tightened around the pillow.

"The elephant you don't want to be in this 12,000 pound animal's path when it goes in a stampede, much less a whole herd. The males can be aggressive without really being provoked and will trample a poor soul to death."

Tae-kyung cringed while his hands shook and he watched on in horror.

"The mosquito the most dangerous of Africa's creatures, though you may laugh, they are responsible for killing millions in Africa though the transfer of the disease of Malaria that they carry and give to their hosts. You don't want to be bitten by these silent killers."

Tae-kyung's eyes grew abnormally wide as he began to imagine Mi-nyeo running for her life through the savanna being chased by hippos, crocodiles, lions, elephants, and a swarm of mosquitoes while she screamed, "_Hyung-nim! Hyung-nim! Help! Help me!"_

Tae-kyung leapt off the couch his eyes stricken with panic. "What was I _thinking_ allowing her to go to Africa?" he said talking to himself. "Pig-rabbit's so accident prone she makes a bathroom seem dangerous _now_ she's in Africa! _Africa of all places!_" He quickly fumbled around for his phone and dialed her number only to hear a message that her phone was out of service.

Tae-kyung stared at the phone in disbelief. "Why is her phone out of service?" he stared off into space. "Maybe it's _in_ a crocodile," he shook his head," no, _no_! I'm being irrational she always _makes_ me irrational. I'm not that way, I'm cool, I'm calm. She's fine, no reason to panic she's with other people surely they wouldn't let her get into too much trouble…..she's _fine_," he exhaled. "I need some water."

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung opened the fridge and got a bottle of water and took a swing of it, at this moment Jeremy entered the kitchen.<p>

"Hi, hyung!" he said brightly as he got into the fridge to get some juice. "What you up to?"

"Drinking water," Tae-kyung said shortly.

Jeremy took a sip of his juice and sighed. "I miss Go Mi-nam…I mean Go Mi-nyeo."

"_Uh-huh_," said Tae-kyung taking another swing.

"I mean it was so much more fun around here with her. I miss going to the food market with her, doing band rehearsals with her, the way she called you hyung-nim and the way we all played at the park. She's the only one that would eat spicy food with me, I mean it bothers Shin-woo's stomach, and you're allergic to most the things on their menu and Go Mi-nam….," Jeremy's face twisted into a frown,"…I don't _want_ to hang out with him! He's stealing my fans! You know, with him around here it's like a consistent reminder that his sister isn't here and—"

"Jeremy?" said Tae-kyung interrupting.

"Yeah, hyung?"

"_Shut up."_

* * *

><p>Finally it was nighttime and Tae-kyung was glad to see this stressful day come to an end, only there was a problem as he laid in bed with the light on.<p>

"_I. can't. sleep," _Tae-kyung groaned, every time he closed his eyes he saw Mi-neyo running from some creature. Glancing at his clock he saw it was three in the morning and he groaned again. He sat up in bed and looked over at where the pig-rabbit was. "This is all _your_ fault," he got up out of bed and picked it up. "Pig-rabbit tonight you have the honor of sleeping in bed with me, you should feel very grateful."

He got back into bed holding the pig-rabbit doll in his arms. "I'm not going to turn the light off, you just have to cover your eyes," he said then put his hand over the pig-rabbit's eyes. "Go to sleep," he said more to himself than the pig-rabbit.

* * *

><p>The next day Tae-kyung sat in the make-up chair getting ready for an A.N. JELL photo shoot, while Jeremy kept looking at him strangely.<p>

"_What?_" snapped Tae-kyung.

"Hyung," said Jeremy stepping closer to him, he reached out a finger and poked at a spot under his eyes," you have dark circles under your eyes."

"Really, I didn't _notice_," Tae-kyung said gripping the arms of the chair.

Jeremy backed away from him making a face. "Sorry, Mr. Grumpy."

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Shin-woo sitting in another chair against the wall. "You should have told me I could have made you some herbal tea, Tae-kyung."

"I don't need any _stinking_ herbal tea."

Just then Mi-nam walked into the room holding his mobile phone against his ear as he talked to someone, his eyes filled with an aura of warm concern as he listened to the caller. "Are you doing alright?" he said softly into the receiver.

Tae-kyung sneered at him. "Talking to that demon fairy again," he called out.

Mi-nam glared at him quickly putting a hand over the receiver. "If you must know," a smug smirk formed on his lips," I'm talking to my sister."

Tae-kyung started choking on air, his eyes going wide. "_Your sister!" _he cried out. In an instant he got out of the chair and grabbed the phone from Mi-nam before he even knew what was happening.

Mi-nam stared down in shock at his empty hand. "_Hey, you just can't_—"

Tae-kyung gripped the phone firmly in hand holding it up to his ear, his eyes ablaze and mouth in a tight grimace. "Oh, I guess you have the time to call your brother but not me, _huh_?" he barked into the phone.

There was a couple of moments of silence on the other end. "_Hyung-nim?"_ came Mi-nyeo's soft voice sounding confused.

"Oh, you _do_ remember me?" he retorted.

"Of course, I remember you hyung-nim," came Mi-nyeo's voice again. "I called you but you never answered my calls."

Tae-kyung blinked. "_What?"_ he hissed. "That's a lie! I haven't seen your number listed on my phone for the past two days!"

Mi-nyeo didn't answer immediately. "Well…I…I sorta dropped my phone in the toilet and it went _down_," she said her voice small and feeble with embarrassment. "So I've been using my friend's phone to call."

Tae-kyung's eyes popped open, he tilted his head to the side. "That number that kept calling….that was _you_?" he breathed in disbelief. His eyes narrowed as he suddenly noticed an annoying beeping sound. "What's that beeping in the background?"

"The IV machine," answered Mi-neyo simply.

"Oh, the IV….," he suddenly cut off as his eyes went even wider than before,"…._the IV machine! Go Mi-nyeo where are you?"_

Go Mi-nyeo's next words made him stop breathing.

"I'm in the hospital, hyung-nim."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did you like it? What did you think? Please review! Thanks, writetress_


	2. Ep 2

_A/N: Thank you so much _**flinn, Coleen, rei, kimi, anonymous, Ann, piggyrabbit, JONGee Hearts** _I loved reading all of your comments! _**dzach** _thanks for pointing out that typo I laughed onced I realized I made that and I fixed it! Thanks again for the reviews I will be making this a multi-chapter story! I wish this gave me the option for three genres, anyway this with be humor, romance, and drama._

_Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful._

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep. 2_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung stood frozen on the spot, his whole body went rigid, he didn't blink and air seemed of little importance to him as her words kept echoing in his head. <em>I'm in the hospital, hyung-nim<em>.

She didn't sound scared. Was it not serious? No, it had to be serious to send to her the hospital. Was his pig-rabbit just trying to put on a brave face like before when she wouldn't go to the hospital to avoid being exposed? What happened to her? Suddenly all those scenario in his head seemed all too real.

"Hyung?" asked Shin-woo looking on in concern as the color drained from Tae-kyung's face. He hit his back gently trying to snap him out of it. "Tae-kyung, breathe! What is it? What did Mi-nyeo say? Is something wrong?"

Jeremy's eyes widened as his eyes frantically darted back and forth between Tae-kyung and Shin-woo. "Something _wrong_?" he said starting to panic. "With _Go Mi-nyeo?_ What is it hyung? What is _it_?"

Tae-kyung suddenly seemed to come back to life as he sucked in a breath. "You're…you're in the _hospital_?" he repeated back into the phone in shock.

Shin-woo's eyes widened and he took a step closer to Tae-kyung.

Jeremy's lips started to quiver. "_Go Mi-nyeo's in the hospital_," he breathed then started weeping. "GO MI-NYEO! NO! _WHY?_" he started reaching for the phone. "Hyung, let me talk to her!"

Tae-kyung raised his arm up keeping the phone out of Jeremy's reach. "_No_."

Jeremy tried to reach the phone by climbing up Tae-kyung. "Give me the phone…give me the phone!" he whined as Tae-kyung continued moving the phone out of reach.

"No, _get off of me!_" Tae-kyung yelled as he struggled with Jeremy's weight.

"Give me _my_ phone back!" demanded Go Mi-nam joining in on the pursuit of the phone. "It's _my_ phone! She's _my_ sister!"

"Your point?" retorted Tae-kyung.

"_Enough!_" shouted Shin-woo stepping forward.

Everyone froze their eyes turning to Shin-woo.

"We have to find out if Go Mi-nyeo is okay, that's the most important thing," said Shin-woo calmly being the voice of reason. "Jeremy, Go-Mi-nam get off of Tae-kyung," he ordered calmly. They did as he said not saying a word. Shin-woo looked to Tae-kyung. "Tae-kyung find out what's wrong with Mi-nyeo."

Tae-kyung started at Shin-woo feeling for a moment ashamed of himself, he was right Mi-nyeo was the most important thing. He had been feeling more of these foreign _feelings_ ever since meeting Mi-nyeo, he stared down at the mobile phone in his hand then raised it up to his ear. "Go Mi-nyeo?"

"_Hyung-nim?_" her voice sounded a bit tense now. "Is everything alright? I could hear everyone shouting."

Tae-kyung glanced around at everyone as they watched on in worry, although Go Mi-nam was eerily calm. "Yeah, we're all okay," he paused. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great hyung-nim," she said. "Though I do miss everyone a lot."

"Tell me the truth Go Mi-nyeo," he said not wanting to play around and get the blow over with. "_Why are you in the hospital?_"

"I am telling the truth, hyung-nim," she said earnestly. "I'm here at the hospital because they needed some extra help, I'm having a great time volunteering here and everyone's really nice."

Tae-kyung stood dumbfounded for a couple of seconds. "Did…did you just say _volunteering_?" he finally got out.

"Yes, hyung-nim volunteering."

His voice got dangerously low. "You're _volunteering_ at the hospital."

"Um….yes?" she said like a timid rabbit. "_Hyung-nim_, you sound angry," she pouted.

"_You_….you…you," he stuttered in his rage, his hand squeezing the phone. "You _don't_ just say you're in the hospital and end the sentence _there_ and let people jump to conclusions. You should say, oh I'm in the hospital…_volunteering_. Not just, _I'm in the hospital!_"

"You asked where I was at, hyung-nim not what I was doing," she pointed out in her never-ending innocence.

"You could have at least used the word _at_ instead of _in! In_ implies that you were admitted into the hospital, _at _means you're just there…_get your preposition words right_!" he barked into the phone.

Oh, I'm sorry," he heard her say.

"Yes, you _should_ be sorry," he said.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you hyung-nim," she explained. "I was talking to the nurse, I forgot I'm not really suppose to use a mobile phone in here."

Tae-kyung just ignored what she said and continued talking. "Why didn't you leave a voice message or something telling me you were using a different number!"

"I know don't, I thought you knew I was using a different number and that I was volunteering at the hospital for a little while, didn't Oppa tell everyone? He said he would."

Tae-kyung's gaze turned sharply to where Go Mi-nam was standing. "He…._what_?"

"Hyung-nim, I _really_ have to get off now. Tell everyone I miss them! Bye!" she said in a rush.

"_Wait_, wait have you had your malaria shot….hello, _hello_?" Tae-kyung took the phone away from his ear and stared down at it, his mouth slightly agape. "She…she hung up on me!" he pressed his lips together in annoyance. "She's growing more arrogant by the second!"

"Did you just call my sister _arrogant_?" Go Mi-nam snapped.

Tae-kyung seemed to suddenly remember whose fault it was he had been stressed out and all the fury came back in full swing. His eyes pierced into Go Mi-nam. "_You,"_ he spat out, voice dripping with venom.

"Hyung, what's going on?" Jeremy asked feeling out of the loop as did Shin-woo who waited silently for an explanation.

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "It seems _Go Mi-nam_ here has been hiding the fact that he knew Go Mi-nyeo was _volunteering _at the hospital and that she's been using her friend's phone to call."

Shin-woo turned to glare at Go Mi-nam as did Jeremy who clenched his teeth while making a growling noise.

"I just got sidetracked and forgot to mention it," Mi-nam said casually then put out his palm. "_My_ phone, please." Tae-kyung returned his phone by throwing it up in the air making him have to make a dive for it.

Mi-nam got up from the floor, his phone in hand. "_Thank you_," he said through clenched teeth.

Tae-kyung smirked at him. "_You're welcome."_

At this moment President Ahn opened the door wearing a big smile in his ignorance. "You boys ready for the photo shoot?" They all turned to him with stone cold expressions. "_Okay."_

A. went out of the set for the photo shoot as the photographer started directing them. "Okay, for this photo shoot I want to feel your brotherly love for each other," the photographer said then looked up noticing the tense atmosphere,"…or _not_." The photographer turned to look at President Ahn.

"Okay…Tae-kyung why don't you swing your arm around Go Mi-nam's shoulder in a brotherly fashion for this photo?" President Ahn suggested, he was surprised when Tae-kyung actually did it. "_Good_, Tae-kyung!" he said happy that Tae-kyung was cooperating for once, that didn't last long as his eyes went wide. "_Tae-kyung_! Tae-kyung you're _choking_ him!"

* * *

><p>Go Mi-nyeo sat on her bed in the room she shared with another girl, the day had been long and tiring volunteering at the hospital but also very rewarding. It filled her with a sense of purpose and she felt useful to those around her—at least most the time—she still had her accident proneness which wasn't very helpful at times but the people she worked with never got mad they just laughed and would say it was okay.<p>

Everyone Mi-nyeo worked with were very nice especially her roommate and friend Seung Cho-Hee, she hadn't known her for very long but they had instantly bonded and became friends. Seung Cho-Hee was also from Korea and Mi-nyeo's age, she liked doing missionary work but wasn't a nun or anything like that, she was more interested in possibly getting a degree in social work.

Yes, Go Mi-nyeo wasn't short on friends in Africa but she still felt _lonely_, especially when she would go out at night and look up at the sky and see the billions of stars—except the one she wanted to see the most.

Mi-nyeo's thoughts lead her to gaze down at the star necklace resting below her neck, she reached down to pick up the diamond star and as she stared at it she thought about today.

Today she had tried to play and talk with children who had chronic illnesses when she came across an adorable little boy sitting in the corner with his arms crossed who wouldn't play with the other children, in fact he glared at anyone that came within two feet of him. She herself received one of these glares when she kneeled down in front of him.

"Hello! I'm Go Mi-nyeo!" she said brightly at him.

The little boy just turned his head away and ignored her.

"Aren't you bored just sitting here by yourself?" Mi-nyeo asked him. "I'm sure the other children would love to play with you."

"_I don't want to play_," he mumbled finally speaking.

"I could introduce you to one of them if you—"

The little boy frowned at her. "Are you _stupid?_" he yelled. "I said I _don't_ want to play!" he quickly moved away from her and found another secluded spot—which she followed him to.

The little boy sat there for a couple of minutes pretending she didn't exist and then he sighed. "You're _annoying_."

Mi-nyeo just laughed and smiled at him.

It wasn't _easy_, but by the end of the day she had managed to get him to play with another little boy and as she watched them play together and see the little boy smile for the first time today, she then realized he reminded her of someone—he had reminded her of Hwang Tae-kyung.

Go Mi-nyeo was brought out of her thoughts when her roommate Seung Cho-Hee entered their room.

"Hi, Cho-Hee!" Mi-nyeo welcomed her warmly.

"Hi, Mi-nyeo," Cho-Hee said in return, she gazed at her concerned for a moment. "Are you okay? You looked deep in thought when I entered the room."

"Oh…yeah I'm okay," said Mi-nyeo trying to brush it aside. She reached for the mobile phone sitting on her nightstand. "Here's your phone, thanks for letting me borrow it again."

Cho-Hee took the phone from her. "Yeah, sure no problem." She walked over to her bed sitting down on it she let out a yawn. "Who do you call back in Korea?"

"Oh, I just call my friends and my brother."

Cho-Hee smiled mischievously at her. "Do you call your _boyfriend?_" after Mi-nyeo didn't say anything her expression turned more sober. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if don't want to, I was just teasing."

Mi-nyeo still sat silent for a couple of minutes her face twisting up in confusion. "I…don't….know," she finally answered faintly.

Cho-Hee tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Mi-nyeo's eyes widened as she realized something. "I…don't know _if_ he's my boyfriend," she bit her lip. "I mean he has kissed me, and he said I love you, and he bought me a necklace and a hairclip," she rambled on frantically," but does that make him my _boyfriend_? Does he _want_ to be my boyfriend?" she gasped. "What if I'm _still_ just a special fan? I don't know, I never asked him—"

"_Whoa_, whoa breathe Mi-nyeo!" said Cho-Hee. "Are you trying to say…this guy has never asked you to be his girlfriend?"

Mi-nyeo's shoulders slumped forward as she nodded dejectedly.

"I think you should just ask him whether he wants to be boyfriend and girlfriend, or if he already considers himself your boyfriend," Cho-Hee said giving her advice. "Some guys they just won't commit to a relationship, I mean one minute they're all romantic then the next minute they're saying she's just a friend," she paused. "Not saying your guy is that way, it's just you don't want to be stuck in that situation. Just ask him, I'll bet he already considers you his girlfriend."

Mi-nyeo laughed nervously. "Right, just _ask_ him." She looked away and glanced out her window at the night sky pondering over things.

Was she still just a special fan?

He hadn't even said "I love you" everyday like he said he would.

She had caught her star but would it only shine for her _always_?

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung stared at the ceiling while he laid back on the couch in the living room, it was soon being one of his <em>least favorite<em> pastimes. He wondered was his life this _painstakingly_ slow before Mi-nyeo entered his life? He had nothing to do, or at least he couldn't really concentrate on anything. He glanced down at his mobile phone and thought about how Mi-nyeo had somehow lost hers down the toilet and at that moment an idea stuck him which motivated him to get up and head towards the door.

But as he swung open the door ready to jump into his car something stood in the doorway blocking his path, _someone_ blocked his path—his _mother_.

He stood completely frozen in shock to see her standing there right in front of him. How many times had he wanted her to visit him, to look around and see all that he had accomplished, to be proud of him?

He had lost count.

He had given up on that ever happening.

And _yet _there she was standing in the doorway with her hand in the air about to knock on the door he now held open. She also looked surprised to see him there standing before her.

"T-Tae-kyung," she stuttered.

At the sound of her voice his instinct to put up his guard, hide his emotions and become hostile kicked in. He always felt he had to defend himself against his mother, defend his _heart_. "_What do you want_?" he said sharply.

Mo Hwa-ran looked down hesitating for a moment. "I…I came to see you."

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "Well, you've _seen_ me."

"I wanted to talk to you a little," she said in a rush as if she was afraid he'd slam the door on her," _please_," she added on.

Tae-kyung looked down at his mother, he wasn't used to seeing her this way, most the time she was like a lioness ready to pounce but now he didn't know what to think. He turned around not saying a word and headed towards the kitchen. Thankfully, Mo Hwa-ran got the hint that he wanted her to follow him.

Tae-kyung sat down at the counter as Mo Hwa-ran took a seat across from him. "_Talk,"_ he said.

"I don't blame you for being this way…," Mo Hwa-ran began looking defeated,"….I deserve it. I was living in a delusional fantasy and you woke me up from it," her eyes started to water. "You never did anything wrong as a son….it was _me_."

Tae-kyung stayed silent taking in breath and exhaling.

"Did…did you get to see Go Mi-nyeo again?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, she's in Africa now but she'll be back," he answered not going into detail.

Mo Hwa-ran exhaled in relief. "That's good." There was a long awkward pause. "You've grown so much—"

"_Stop_," he breathed, his voice starting to tremble. "_Stop it," _he slammed his fist into the countertop_._ "Stop acting this way I'm not used to you being…being…"

"Motherly?" she said weakly.

Tae-kyung winced at the foreign word. "Yeah, how pathetic is that?" he said curtly.

"_I'm sorry_, Tae-kyung."

"Are you _really_?" he said trying to control his voice. "Are you just trying to reconnect with me just to get closer to Mi-nyeo and Mi-nam, _Go Jae-hyun's children_?"

Mo Hwa-ran shook her head. "N-no honestly I'm not! Tae-kyung please trust me."

He gave a dry laugh. "Can I? Can I _trust_ you?" he bit down on his lip hard. "_Where were you all those times I_—"he cut of as his voice started to crack. "I need…I need more time." He put his hand against his forehead. "_Please, just leave_."

And his mother did leave seeing anything else would be in vain. After that Tae-kyung retreated into his room as his body trembled with raw emotion and tears ran down his cheeks. He reached for the pig-rabbit doll holding it close to him as if it held his last remaining sanity.

He didn't want to open up and yet at the same time he did. He was scared of letting his mother in only to have her leave again, to be abandoned again. He felt that the second time would hurt more because this time he had hope and he was terrified that hope would destroy him if it didn't hold true.

"_Damn it_, pig-rabbit why aren't you here," he choked out through his tears. "I need you to distract me…_I need you_."

And then he turned off the lights not wanting to see anything, especially himself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know how long it will take me to write the next part, but I'll work on it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this part! I love reading your reviews so please comment! Thanks, writetress_


	3. Ep 3

_A/N: Thank you _**Ann**_, _**piggyrabbit**, **Olieangel**, **Coleen**, **flinn**, and **I Love this Fic** for your reviews I love reading them they make me want to grab a pig-rabbit and squeal ^_^ A lot of you have been saying I do Tae-kyung's character well and it feels like the actual show. Thank you _very_ much, I do enjoy writing his character the most and I do try my best to write things out how I see them in my head. Also for some reason the story won't save ANJELL with periods, don't know why, it was starting to annoy me so it will be written as ANJELL.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own You're Beautiful...if I did this _would_ be the 2nd season lol.

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep. 3_

* * *

><p>Mi-nyeo carried her tray of food over to the table Cho-Hee was sitting at, she and another girl seemed to be looking at something on a device that looked a lot like what that little girl in church was listening to that got her in trouble.<p>

Mi-nyeo put down her tray taking a seat; she craned her neck to see what they were looking at. "What are you guys doing?" she asked in innocent curiosity.

Cho-Hee turned to look at her. "Oh, Mi-nyeo!" she greeted her. "We're just checking out the new ANJELL music video, here look," she said turning the device so Mi-nyeo could see.

Mi-nyeo's eyes went wide at the sight of her brother, Hwang Tae-kyung, Shin-woo and Jeremy performing on the little screen.

"Um…Mi-nyeo?" asked Cho-Hee tilting her head. "Are you okay?"

"_Oh_! Yes I'm okay," Mi-nyeo said her voice being a little high pitched. "So…you're a fan of ANJELL?"

Cho-Hee nodded smiling. "And you? Are you a fan also?"

Mi-nyeo blinked a couple of times staring at Cho-Hee, she didn't seem to realize that _she_ was the sister of the _Go Mi-nam _of _ANJELL _or that she knew them other than in a fangirl way. "Um…..yes, I'm a _fan_," she said uncomfortably.

"Really, so what's your favorite song by ANJELL?" asked Cho-Hee happy just to talk about common interests.

"Um….What Should I Do," Mi-nyeo said blurting out the first song she could think of.

Cho-Hee's face twisted in slight confusion. "Really, I'm not familiar with that—," she cut off when the other girl standing nearby nudged her, she looked up at her.

"Isn't that the song Hwang Tae-kyung sung solo at a concert?" the girl said looking at Cho-Hee and Mi-nyeo. "It was a new song, I had never heard him sing it before. I hope they put it on their next CD."

Cho-Hee sat silent for a moment and then something came to her. "Oh, you mean that concert where Hwang Tae-kyung went into the crowd and hugged that mystery girl."

"M-mystery girl?" Mi-nyeo stuttered out.

Cho-Hee turned to her. "Yeah, he went out into the crowd and just pulled some girl into a hug, it was a great act people say," she paused. "Then other people say it was for real and that the girl looked familiar, but most people believe it was an act."

"_A-act?_" Mi-nyeo choked out. "W-what do you mean by act?"

"An act," Cho-Hee shrugged her shoulders. "You know part of the concert to make the fans feel more involved with the song."

Mi-nyeo's head slumped forward, she turned to her tray miserably reaching for her chocolate milk as comfort food. "_Oh,"_ she said feebly taking a sip from the small carton.

Cho-Hee smiled at Mi-nyeo. "I bet you're a Hwang Tae-kyung fan."

Mi-nyeo just looked away blushing and took a gulp of her milk.

"I'm _so_ going to marry Hwang Tae-kyung!" giggled the girl.

"Oh, no _I'm_ going to marry Hwang Tae-kyung," laughed Cho-Hee, she turned to Mi-nyeo. "How about you Mi-nyeo? Are _you_ going to marry Hwang Tae-kyung?"

Mi-nyeo spat out her milk, spurting and coughing. "_M-marry Hwang Tae-kyung_!" she choked out. "I…I don't know…I mean it's too soon…maybe someday..I don't know….you…you think he would want to m-marry _me_?"

Cho-Hee raised her eyebrows looking somewhat dumbfounded. "Um…we were just joking Mi-nyeo, neither of us really think we're going to marry Hwang Tae-kyung."

Mi-nyeo just stared at her for a moment, then quickly looked away. "Oh…_me too_!" she exclaimed smiling awkwardly. "I was just joking….ha…ha…_ha_."

Cho-Hee gave her a weird look but then shook it off. "Anyway if I was really considering marrying one of the ANJELL I think I would pick Jeremy, Hwang Tae-kyung just seems like he would make a …um…_serious_ husband."

"Oh, he comes off that way at first but," Mi-nyeo paused getting stars in her eyes," he's really very _sweet_."

Cho-Hee raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Mi-nyeo snapped out of her daydream, starting to fidget in place. "I…I mean…he just seems like the type that is misunderstood. He seems more like the type that would flip pogs with you at night in the park."

"_Sure_, in out-of-character fanfiction," said Cho-Hee looking on in disbelief.

Mi-nyeo looked away with her bottom lip in a pout. "_But it's true_," she mumbled to herself.

"Go Mi-nyeo?" someone suddenly shouted.

Mi-nyeo turned her head looking around. "Um, yes? I'm Go Mi-nyeo."

A man walked up to her and held out a package with a postal stamp on it. "Can you sign here, miss?" he said holding out a clipboard and pen. Mi-nyeo signed her name on the clipboard and the man handed her the package. "Here's your package miss, have a nice day."

Mi-nyeo said thank you then looked down at the package wondering what it was. It was sent from Korea and it was addressed to her but that's all that was on it.

"Did your brother send you something, Mi-nyeo?" Cho-Hee asked looking down at the small rectangular box in Mi-nyeo's hands.

Mi-nyeo turned the box over in curiosity. "I don't know, he didn't say he was going to send me anything."

"Maybe he was trying to surprise you?" Cho-Hee smiled. "Open it."

Mi-nyeo unwrapped the box having some trouble getting the tape off at first and finally opened it to find another box with a picture of a mobile phone on it.

Cho-Hee gasped. "It's a Samsung Galaxy S 2! The latest model! Your Oppa must have bought it for you knowing that you lost your old phone. _Awww_, that's so sweet of him!" she crossed her arms. "My Oppa won't even buy me new headphones and he works at an electronics store _and_ gets a discount."

"Oppa bought me a mobile phone?" Mi-nyeo said in wonder as she opened the box and took the new phone out, she turned it on to find it was fully charged already. "What are all these things?" she asked pointing to the different icons on the screen. "My old phone never had these."

"You can get on the internet, Youtube, and buy music on this," explained Cho-Hee. "It even has GPS and Facetime on it!"

"GPS…Facetime?" repeated Mi-nyeo looking lost. But before Cho-Hee could explained further the phone started ringing causing Mi-nyeo to jump slightly; the ringtone that was playing was "Promise" by ANJELL.

"Your Oppa even put an ANJELL song on as your ringtone!" exclaimed Cho-Hee.

Mi-nyeo kept glancing nervously back and forth between the phone and Cho-Hee. "I'm just going to take this call in our room real quick," she said in a rush and got up to make her way to the room.

* * *

><p>Once Mi-nyeo closed the door to her room, she sat down on her bed and pushed the answer button on the phone, she wasn't expecting Tae-kyung's face to pop up taking up the whole screen and for him to talk. "Good, you got it."<p>

Mi-nyeo let out a little scream and in her surprise dropped the phone on the floor.

Tae-kyung's voice could be heard clearly through the phone on the floor. "DON'T BREAK IT ALREADY! IT'S BRAND NEW!"

Mi-nyeo got down on the floor and clawed over to the phone and stuck her neck out cautiously to look down at the phone almost as if she was afraid it would bite. "_H-Hyung-nim_?"

Tae-kyung exhaled thought his nose. "You're lucky I got that accidental warranty on it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you just staring down like that?"

Mi-nyeo waved her hand back and forth in front of the phone. "You can _see_ me, hyung-nim?"

"Yes, I can see you…_and stop waving!_" he ordered, she immediately stopped and put her hand down. "Your phone has a little camera in it on the front and so does mine, so we can see each other. It's called Facetime, pig-rabbit…now _pick up the phone_."

Mi-nyeo picked up the phone and sat back down on her bed, she stared at the screen completely amazed that she was seeing her star again. "Hyung-nim, how did you call just as I got the phone out of the box?"

Tae-kyung lips twitched upward into a smirk looking quite satisfied with himself. "I paid good money so you would get it around this time."

Mi-nyeo blinked a confused expression on her face. "Wait, _you_ paid….you mean Oppa didn't get me the phone?"

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows. "You thought _he_ got you the phone?" he crossed his arms looking peeved. "You know I'm hurt you didn't think it was me, I just might take it _back_—"

"N-no, no I'm very grateful! You didn't have to buy it but thank you _very_ much, hyung-nim."

"That's right, you should be grateful," he said then pressed his lips together in annoyance. "As _if_ that brother of yours would buy you anything, he's too busy buying flowers for that demon fairy." His irritation seemed to disappear as he suddenly became somewhat shy. "So…how are you doing Go Mi-nyeo?"

"Oh, I'm doing good…h-how are Oppa, Shin-woo and Jeremy doing?"

Tae-kyung's glare pierced through the screen, his mouth in a tight line. "Aren't you going to ask how _I'm_ doing? _Aish, _don't even know why I bothered calling you—"

"No, I…I didn't mean..," Mi-nyeo shook her head then paused. "I'm very happy to see you, hyung-nim."

A smile started twitching on his face then he glanced away for a moment then looked back at the camera. "_You are_?" he said in a seemingly nonchalant manner.

Mi-nyeo bobbed her head up and down. "Yes," she said, then paused looking down. "Are…are you happy to see me, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung paused as if he was thinking about it, he shrugged his shoulders. "_Yes,"_ he said quickly.

Mi-nyeo grinned widely into the camera. "How are you doing, hyung-nim?"

"I'm fine, I've been very _busy_," he said. "I have so many things to do being a star and all."

"Oh, what things, hyung-nim?"

"_Things_, Go Mi-nyeo what is this twenty questions!"

"No, I was just wondering," she mumbled then asked. "Have you been eating your carrots, spinach, and liver hyung-nim?"

"Who are you my mo—"he cut off as his complexion went pale.

Mi-nyeo noticed this in great concern. "Hyung-nim, are you okay? Your face looks—"

"I'm _fine_," he said tensely, then avoided looking into the camera, after a moment he looked back at her, his eyes looking up and down. "Seems like your hair has grown."

Mi-nyeo looked down at her hair. "Oh…yes, it's right above my shoulders now."

"Oh," said Tae-kyung kind of being at a loss for words. They both kind of seemed lost in the moment just staring at each other not saying a word. Mi-nyeo broke the silence as she took a gulp and tried to ask the question weighing on her mind.

"Hyung-nim, are you my…."

"Am I your….?" He said after she didn't complete her question.

"Are you my….my….."

"_Spit it out already!"_

"Are you my….sushi?" she blurted out. "Sushi" meaning boyfriend in Mi-nyeo speak, since she couldn't get the actual word out.

"Am I your…._sushi?"_ Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows giving her an odd look. "_What?"_ he paused. "Are you _sure_ you don't have malaria?"

Just at that moment a knock came at the door causing Mi-nyeo in her jumpy state to drop the mobile phone onto the floor again. The door opened to a crack and Cho-Hee peeked it. "Hi, I don't mean to interrupt, I was just wondering if you were done with your call yet, I need to get my toothbrush." She glanced down and noticed the phone on the floor. Mi-nyeo held her breath as she watched Cho-Hee walk over to it and pick it up.

"Why is this on the floor?" Cho-Hee asked, then looked at the screen. "Wow, it's Hwang Tae-kyung." She glanced at Mi-nyeo. "Is this off of YouTube? I've never seen an interview with him just staring into the camera like that…,"her eyebrows knitted together,"….he looks kind of angry."

"That's because _I am_," said Tae-kyung into the camera.

Cho-Hee's eyes popped out. "_What the_…that was weird, did he just _answer_ me?"

Tae-kyung rolled his eyes. "I'm not a YouTube video, _stupid_. Give me back to Go Mi-nyeo."

Cho-Hee gaped at the mobile phone in her hand then looked at Mi-nyeo. "Mi-nyeo? You…you…_know_ Hwang Tae-kyung?"

Mi-nyeo nodded guiltily from her bed.

"Wait, you mean _stupid_ here doesn't know who your Oppa is?" said Tae-kyung.

Cho-Hee gasped. "_Hwang Tae-kyung's your Oppa_! I didn't even know he had a sister!"

Tae-kyung groaned. "_No, she's not my sister!_" he snapped. "Are you _that_ stupid? You don't notice any resemblance between _Go_ Mi-nyeo and _Go_ Mi-nam whatsoever?"

Cho-Hee's eyes went wide again as she pointed at Mi-nyeo. "Oh my gosh, you're Go Mi-nam's sister!"

"She figured it out quicker than I thought she would," said Tae-kyung. "Now…_give me back to Go Mi-nyeo!" _

Cho-Hee walked in a dumbfounded state over to Mi-nyeo holding out the phone which Mi-nyeo took from her.

Mi-nyeo held the phone and turned it towards Cho-Hee. "Hyung-nim, this is my roommate and friend Seung Cho-Hee."

Cho-Hee waved awkwardly at the phone. "Um…hello, nice to meet you?"

Tae-kyung just crossed his arms and pressed his lips together in a smirk.

"_Hyung-nim_, don't be rude say hello," Mi-nyeo pouted.

"_Hello_," he said in a monotone.

"Um…why do you call him, _hyung-nim_?" asked Cho-Hee in confusion.

"That's what I'd like to know," mumbled Tae-kyung.

"It's…it's an inside joke," Mi-nyeo said awkwardly.

"Oh," said Cho-Hee then glanced at the phone to see Tae-kyung glaring at her. "Um…I'm just going to go now, sorry for interrupting," she said in rush and exited the room.

Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo talked for a little while longer until Mi-nyeo started to get tired as it was getting late. "Tomorrow around say 3 o'clock I _might_ call, so keep your phone with you," said Tae-kyung.

Mi-nyeo nodded as she let out a yawn.

"Goodnight, Go Mi-nyeo don't let the mosquitoes bite."

Mi-nyeo giggled. "Hyung-nim, it's don't let the _bedbugs_ bite."

"What are you _laughing_ at?" he snapped at her. "I meant it _literally_! Don't let them bite, I was watching this thing about Africa and…," he cut off sighing,"…never mind, just stay clear of them."

"Okay, I will hyung-nim," she paused for a moment suddenly growing sad. "So…g-goodbye," she said feebly.

Tae-kyung looked down his eyes moving around filled with unspoken words and then finally he said. "_Good-bye_."

Then after a couple of moments they both hanged up.

* * *

><p>Cho-Hee later reentered the room after making sure she wasn't interrupting anything and sat down to talk with Mi-nyeo.<p>

Cho-Hee glanced at Mi-nyeo. "You know you did seem familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why." Her shoulders slumped forward. "Now I do feel _stupid_."

Mi-nyeo bit her lip looking at the brink of tears. "It's _my_ fault! I lied...I...I.._sinned_!" she shook her head. "Do you _hate_ me?"

Cho-Hee took Mi-nyeo's hands in hers. "No, I'm not mad or anything, just really shocked. You know, I won't tell anyone about you knowing ANJELL if you don't want me to."

Mi-nyeo's eyes started to water as she sniffed her nose. "_Thank you_, Cho-Hee! You're such a good friend! Now I feel even _worst_ about lying!"

Cho-Hee shook her head. "Really, it's okay." She paused. "So…you and…Hwang Tae-kyung what's that about?"

Mi-nyeo looked down. "It's _complicated_."

Complicated like she dressed up like her twin brother and found herself falling for the lead singer of ANJELL who just happened to be the son of the woman who was in love with her deceased father _complicated_, but she really didn't want to get into that now.

"You're the mystery girl…that was _real_," said Cho-Hee as she realized something. "Mi-nyeo, is Hwang Tae-kyung the don't-know-if-he's-my-boyfriend guy?"

Mi-nyeo's silence and blushing face was enough to answer her question.

"_That's_ why you reacted that way about marrying Hwang Tae-kyung," Cho-Hee smiled and patted Mi-nyeo's hand. "Don't worry, Mi-nyeo I'm a fan but I'm not one of those crazed fans. If Hwang Tae-kyung does turn out to be your boyfriend I'm happy for you."

"_Cho-Hee_!" Mi-nyeo cried out happily pulling her into a hug.

"I only have one question," said Cho-Hee hugging her back.

"Yes?"

"I am invited to the wedding, right?"

Mi-nyeo let out a hiccup as her face turned red in an instant. "CHO-HEE!"

* * *

><p>That night Mi-nyeo laid in bed feeling much better now that she told Cho-Hee and had someone to share her secret with. Though the question whether Hwang Tae-kyung was her boyfriend still bothered her since she wasn't able to ask him earlier. Seeing him again, even if it wasn't <em>actually<em> face to face, had lifted her spirits considerably.

She looked at her star necklace lying on her nightstand glistening faintly in the moonlight and then picked it up and gave it a peck. "_Goodnight, hyung-nim_."

And she closed her eyes dreaming of the day she would be reunited with her star again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I keep forgetting to say that Cho-Hee is my O.C. but you probably already knew that :) Anyway, did you enjoy it? Please review, thank you-writetress._


	4. Ep 4

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!_

**dzach**_-That's very good to hear! ^^ I will try to keep it up! Thank you!_

**Ann**_-Thank you! I'm glad you think I put out his attitude! Here's another update for you!_

**JONGee Hearts**-_I hope the story continues to get better and better for you! Thank you that means a lot! I'll try my best!_

**rei**_-Thank you! I'm happy to hear you're having fun reading, I'm having fun writing!_

**DLiz**-_Thank you, I can feel the love! Here's the next part! Also thank you for your review on my other story "Shopping with a Pig-rabbit."_

**flinn**_-Wow, you want to double favorite my story? :::squeal::: (pig-rabbits? I think they would sell them in places that have Koreatowns? Or online somewhere?) I love how you quote the parts you like. About Tae-kyung's manner towards Cho-Hee, in that moment I just felt he was just more irritable because she was cutting into his Mi-nyeo time and not too long of time had passed since his "mom episode" on top of that. But you're right about how his usual manner towards strangers and fans is "cold polite." And I will keep that in mind when he interacts with them. Thank you very much!_

**Olieangel**_-Hello, hello back! ^^ Yep, I am. Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it and yes Tae-kyung really is fun to write! Here's the next chapter read away!_

**percylover11111**_-Ommo! Thank you I'm happy that you think it's too good for words and that's it's worth staying up for! Also thank you for your other review on "Shopping with a Pig-rabbit."_

**eucalyptus10**_-Hello! I'm happy that you think I portray all the characters well. What did I mean by "Am I your sushi?" "Sushi" was just a word Mi-nyeo blurted out instead of "boyfriend" because she was too nervous to say the actual word. I chose "sushi" because of Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo's converstation in an episode where they talked about liking sushi in other words each other. Cho-Hee is my O.C. which stands for Original Character. She wasn't in You're Beautiful, I made her up therefore she's my O.C.. About Tae-kyung and his mother, yes it's true that there was progress at the end of You're Beautiful. But sometimes when you take one step forward, you take two steps back. I feel like there's a part of him that's still just a child, a scared child that's afraid of being disappointed or hurt again and a child's instinct is to run away or push things away when they're scared. And I just wanted to explore that mother and son concept in my story, but there will be progress. Why did I make "Shopping with a Pig-rabbit" a seperate story and not a chapter? Because that story was just going in a somewhat different direction than "You're Still Beautiful." Thank you I'm flattered you admire my writing style and find it exciting! Thank you for both of your wonderful reviews, I hope I answered all your questions._

_Also I'd just like to thank _**Tikisomia** _for their review on "Shopping with a Pig-rabbit" since I don't want to add on an Author's note to that story just for that. But **Tikisomia**_ _if you're reading thanks! I'm happy that my story made your day!_

_Well, that was a lot of writing...on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do **not** own You're Beautiful_.

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep. 4_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOUR MONTHS LATER<strong>_

Tae-kyung walked down the hallway after a night of restless sleep when something suddenly attacked him.

"_What the_—"he looked down at his arm to see a paper streamer had attached itself around his arm, he glanced up to see it hanging down from the ceiling, he had walked into it. He tried to shake the streamer off his arm but that only managed to further entangle him. After a minute he was clenching his teeth and breathing roughly through his nose with the paper streamer around his leg and torso.

Jeremy came around the corner and then made a face once he saw Tae-kyung. "_Awww_, hyung! Why are playing around with the streamer?" he pouted stomping his foot. "Now I'm going to have to do that part all over again!"

Tae-kyung glared at him. "_Get this off of me_!"

"Okay, okay," mumbled Jeremy as he took a hold of one part of the streamer.

"Why are these streamers everywhere?" Tae-kyung asked as Jeremy unweaved him from the streamer.

"I'm throwing a welcome back home celebration for Go Mi-nyeo!" Jeremy said giddy with anticipation, he glanced at Tae-kyung as he unwrapped the last piece. "She's returning today, don't you remember hyung?"

"_Of course I remember!"_ exclaimed Tae-kyung. It was the whole reason he had a restless night, he couldn't sleep because he kept glancing at the clock wondering if it was tomorrow yet. After months of waiting, today was finally here. Currently his nerves were overwriting his happiness at the thought of seeing her face to face again; it was more nerve-racking than his first audition.

After getting set free from the streamer Tae-kyung made his way to the kitchen to get some water for his dry throat.

"Aw, Hwang Tae-kyung just the person I wanted to see!" said Manager Ma as he sat at the counter eating a large bowl of food.

Tae-kyung glanced at him as he took out a bottle of water from the fridge. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Hwang Tae-kyung, I've been thinking," said Manager Ma rubbing his chin.

Tae-kyung took a sip of water. "Really, I didn't know you could do that."

Manager Ma glanced up in confusion. "Do what?"

"_Think."_

Manager Ma's face instantly fell. "I still don't understand why Sister likes you."

Tae-kyung smiled smugly to himself at that little reminder that yes, she did in fact _like_ him.

"As you know, Sister is returning from Africa today," Manager Ma continued with a smile as he thought of seeing Sister again. "And well, I don't think you should announce that Mi-nyeo is your girlfriend just _yet_ or make it too obvious in public that you two are dating." He clapped his hands together smiling for from ear to ear. "Of course, in private you and Sister can be as _lovey-dovey_ as you want!"

Tae-kyung stared at him raising an eyebrow. "_Right,"_ he took a drink of water. "I don't know what you're talking about the public already knows, I mean I hugged her in front of thousands of fans and said…said..," he took another gulp of water,"…said some _stuff_."

"Actually, the general public thinks that was part of the concert to hype it up and they're all calling Sister the mystery girl."

Tae-kyung started choking on his water. "_W-what_?"

"As far as the public knows Mi-nyeo was dating Shin-woo and only recently broke up," explained Manager Ma. "It's not going to look good if she's suddenly dating you, the press with make Sister out to be some player trying to get with every member of ANJELL."

Tae-kyung took a breath trying to get over his choking episode. "Wait, but Yoo He Yi was pretending to date me and is now seeing Go Mi-nam, how is that any different?"

"Yoo He Yi is a celebrity, people are more accepting of celebrities jumping around and well they love the gossip. But with Sister it's different she's a normal person, the fans are more likely to attack and judge her. Don't you remember what Super Junior fans did to that "normal girl" that dated Donghae then later dated Siwon?"

Tae-kyung and Manager Ma looked off far into the distance thinking back causing them both to wince at the memory.

Manager Ma sniffed his nose, wiping a tear from his eye. "They say the poor girl still can't get near a karaoke place without having a panic attack because of the _incident_." He turned to Tae-kyung with a pleading look. "You don't want something like _that_ to happen to Sister, do you?"

"_Of course not_!" Tae-kyung said slamming down his water on the counter. "I wasn't going to _announce_ anything anyway," he grumbled under his breath as he made his way back to his room. He paused in the hallway for a moment. As much as he didn't want to admit it, and he _really didn't_, Manager Ma did have somewhat of a point. The fans might go rabid on his pig-rabbit and he wasn't going to have any of that, he would have to keep their relationship low-key for now.

But right this minute he had a mission, to get ready to pick up Go Mi-nyeo which was…four hours away. He had to look his best and make her _regret_ ever leaving her star and make her never want to leave again.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung walked through the airport with the whole gang including President Ahn in tow.<p>

Jeremy was all smiles and full of energy. "I _can't wait_ to see Go Mi-nyeo!" he said clenching his hands in front of him in glee. "We're going to do so many fun things together like eat spicy food, _and_ go to the arcade _and_ walk Jolie and _ohhhh_ sing karaoke and—"

President Ahn gave Jeremy a confused look. "I didn't realize you knew Go Mi-nam's sister so well."

Jeremy nodded. "Oh, yes Go Mi-nyeo is one of my best friends!"

President Ahn raised an eyebrow at him. "When did you guys hang out?"

Jeremy's eyes went wide, he gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, you know..," he coughed,"…_here and there."_

President Ahn just nodded giving Jeremy a weird look then looked ahead of him where Tae-kyung was. "I can't believe _you_ came along to welcome her back," he exclaimed. "Are you also friends with Go Mi-nyeo?"

Tae-kyung did a quick glance behind him. "_Something like that_," he mumbled.

"Why are you walking so fast?" said President Ahn trying to keep up with Tae-kyung's pace.

Tae-kyung glanced behind again at President Ahn. "I'm not walking fast, you guys are just walking too slow!" he continued walking on ahead but then suddenly halted in his tracks when he saw a young woman walking towards him as she pulled along her luggage.

He simply froze in that spot having no idea what to do or say next. She looked a little different in person with her hair grown pass her shoulders, but that was definitely her and that was definitely his star necklace around her neck.

She was still beautiful, even more so than he remembered.

The young woman also came to a stop as she glanced up and their gazes met. She stood frozen a couple of feet in front of him blinking her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she saw. Her eyes started to water as her trembling lips broke out into a smile. And then she spoke one word. "_Hyung-nim."_

His eyes went wide at the sound of her voice, only more proof that she was actually there in front of him, but unfortunately his body was still frozen.

"GO MI-NYEO!" exclaimed Jeremy running passed Tae-kyung at Mi-nyeo with his arms wide open.

Mi-nyeo snapped out of her trance with Tae-kyung and looked to Jeremy with a huge grin. "_Jeremy!_" she cried out in happiness letting go of her luggage.

Jeremy took her into a big hug lifting her off her feet then placed her back on the ground. He smiled down at her. "Wow, I _actually_ hugged you and no one stopped me! Go Mi-nyeo, I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I'm so _happy_ to see you too!" Mi-nyeo said getting teary-eyed again. "I missed you so much!" she turned and then gasped. "_Manager Ma_, _Coordinator Wang_ you came too!"

Coordinator Wang took her into a hug crying as well. "Of course we came! We couldn't wait to see you!"

"Sister, it hasn't been the same without you!" said Manager Ma smiling at her as he wiped his eyes. "I'm so happy your back! Here let me help you with your luggage."

Mi-nam stepped forward as Coordinator Wang let go of her. Mi-nyeo's eyes lit up as she lunged at him. "_Oppa! Oppa!_ It's you!"

Mi-nam held his little sister close. "Hey little sis, it's been a while," he gave her a peck on the top of her head. "What do say to making up for lost time?"

Mi-nyeo pulled back wiping her tears, she nodded. "I would like that a lot Oppa."

President Ahn looked back and forth between the twin siblings. "Wow, this is the first time I've seen you two together."

"_Me too_!" Jeremy said then he smiled awkwardly,"…I…I _mean_ in a while."

President Ahn greeted Mi-nyeo. "I don't know if you remember me, I'm President Ahn. We really didn't get to talk that one time I saw you. I hope to get to know you now that your back," he said giving her a big smile.

Mi-nyeo looked a little guilty but at same time seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh…y-yes, I remember you President Ahn and I would like that!" she said then caught glance of someone. "_Shin-woo_!"

Shin-woo smiled warmly at her. "Go Mi-nyeo," he walked up to her and took her into a friendly hug. "It's very good to see you," he said patting her back.

Mi-nyeo sniffed her nose. "It's good to see you too, Shin-woo."

President Ahn looked on smiling at them. "Awe, you two really are cute together, you sure you kids don't want to get back together?" he said with a wink.

That seemed to snap Tae-kyung out of his frozen state. "_No they don't."_

President Ahn slightly jumped at Tae-kyung's sharp reply.

Shin-woo pulled away from Go-Mi-nyeo giving the group a smile. "Tae-kyung's right, Go Mi-nyeo and I realized we're more suited as friends than a couple." He raised his hand and ruffled Mi-nyeo's hair making her laugh. "We decided to just be good friends."

After that everyone went quiet as Tae-kyung walked up Go Mi-nyeo until he was face to face with her, Shin-woo took that as his cue to go back to the group.

Tae-kyung just stared at her for a moment as if he couldn't believe she was actually there, that he could actually touch her. His mind raced for words to say as he also thought should he hug her? Should he kiss her? What should he do?

"H-hello," he choked out, instantly feeling embarrassed over his lame greeting.

"H-hello," she said back then seemed to lap into a silence.

Tae-kyung pulled at his collar suddenly feeling hot. The airport's air conditioners must have been broken. He exhaled then straightened up composing himself. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, I...," he cut off as he felt several pairs of eyes on him.

He swiftly turned around narrowing his eyes to see Manger Ma whistling while looking up at the ceiling, Coordinator Wang looking in her compact mirror, Jeremy looking engrossed with a car insurance ad on the wall, Shin-woo just looking to the side, Mi-nam looking straight at him with an unwavering gaze and President Ahn looking back and forth between the group and Tae-kyung with a puzzled stare.

Tae-kyung turned back around, just standing for a moment feeling annoyed with his audience and then he looked back down at Go Mi-nyeo who seemed clueless to the limelight. "_Hyung-nim_, is something wrong?" she asked uncertain.

Tae-kyung was just about to open his mouth again when suddenly he felt like there were _hundreds_ of eyes on him and he also heard screaming—_fan_ screaming. "Well, that's just _great."_ he groaned as he turned around to see fans and reporters rushing towards them like animals in a stampede.

Tae-kyung suddenly found himself separated from Go Mi-nyeo in the mass of people, he frantically looked around trying to find her and then sighed in relief once he spotted her with her brother as he tried to protect her from the flashing lights of the camera bulbs. He tried to make his way over to them but was stopped by a microphone being thrust up to his face.

"Hwang Tae-kyung, there you are just like Yoon He Yi said," said the reporter holding the microphone with his cameraman standing next to him.

"Excuse me?" Tae-kyung asked looking confused as he eyed the camera that was a little too close for his liking.

"Yoo He Yi said yesterday in an interview that Go Mi-nam and ANJELL would be going to the airport today to pick up his twin sister Go Mi-nyeo," said the reporter.

Tae-kyung tried to keep his composure and control the timbre of his voice. "Oh, she _did_?" he said putting on a pleased expression.

"She also made a comment that you, Hwang Tae-kyung was _especially_ looking forward to seeing her again," said the reporter putting the microphone in his face again. "Is this true?"

Tae-kyung stayed calm. "Yes, it is we are good," he took a glance at the fans in the background," _friends_. So of course I'm happy to see her, we all are." He made a slight bow with his head then walked away before he could be questioned again.

He hadn't seemed to notice that Go-Mi-nyeo had gotten closer to where he was and the crestfallen expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Go Mi-nyeo entered the newly built guestroom in the ANJELL's dorm, though everyone referred to it as Go Mi-nyeo's room. Her luggage was already there as Manager Ma, Jeremy, and Shin-woo had brought it in. At the moment she really didn't feel like unpacking so she just laid out on her bed. It was just like a dream come true seeing everyone again, like a wish made on a falling <em>star<em>.

Mi-nyeo looked down at her star necklace biting her lip. She hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to Hwang Tae-kyung and he hadn't said that much at the airport…._except_ to that reporter.

She sighed, her eyes down casted. What did he mean by _friends_? Did he think of her as a friend? Did he stop thinking of her as something more? Did he _ever_ think of her as something more? Had she misunderstood? Was she the _only_ one that thought they were something more?

"Mother Superior, what should I do?" she asked aloud, her voice small. "Should I just ask him?" she paused, her eyes watering. "W-what if he says _no_?" she shook head. "I…I don't know what I'll do if I have to let go of my star."

She jumped a little when a knock came at her door. She quickly checked her face for tears. "C-come in."

Her Oppa entered the room carrying a small suitcase. "Forgot this one in the car," he said then sat it down on the floor with the rest of the luggage. He smiled brightly at her. "You've really grown up sis, impersonating your big brother and going to Africa and all."

Mi-nyeo got up from the bed and ran over to him to give him a big hug. "_Oppa_, I missed you."

Mi-nam pulled away and bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead. "Let's talk," he said moving over to the bed and patting the spot next to him. "We haven't really had time to talk face to face, I'm either too busy doing ANJELL stuff or you're too busy pretending to be me."

Mi-nyeo sat down next to him. "What do you want to talk about, Oppa?"

"Did you have a nice time in Africa?" Mi-nam asked.

Mi-nam nodded smiling. "Oh, yes I had a great time! It's so beautiful there Oppa and I feel like I helped some people. I also made a lot of friends, I'm going to miss them but I'm really happy to be back home!" she paused looking pensive.

Mi-nam noticed this. "What is it Mi-nyeo?"

Mi-nyeo hesitated for a moment, then looked shyly at him. "Oppa, is this our _home_?"

Mi-nam shrugged his shoulders. "I…I guess it is…yes."

Mi-nyeo nodded slowly, but then her lips started to tremble as her eyes watered. "Oppa, our Omma is not here," she wept. "She's not coming _home_."

Mi-nam embraced his sister gently rubbing her back as she sobbed. "I know, I _know_," he said into her shoulder his voice slightly cracking. "She's up in heaven with Appa. But you still have me, you'll always have me."

Mi-nyeo pulled away giving a watery smile as she wiped her tears. "I know I have you," she paused. "And also I feel like Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang, President Ahn, Jeremy, Shin-woo, and…," she paused her face turning slightly pink,"…Hwang Tae-kyung are our family now also."

Mi-nam raised his eyebrows. "Err…right."

"Oh!" Mi-nyeo exclaimed suddenly remembering something. "Hwang Tae-kyung gave me a picture of our Omma, maybe he can make a copy for you."

"Mi-nyeo, are you _sure_ about this Hawng Tae-kyung fellow?"

Mi-nyeo tilted her head. "What do you mean, Oppa?"

"It's just…it's just…," Mi-nam trailed off sighing. "I mean I've always pictured you with…with…well, I never pictured you with any type of guy since I _thought_ you were going to be a nun." He shook his head. "But definitely not his _type_. I…I mean he's a musician!"

Mi-nyeo blinked in confusion. "You're a musician, Oppa."

"_I know_…but...but he's just all…all…," he trailed off sighing again. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hyung-nim's not a bad person, Oppa."

"So he's your…your _boyfriend_?" he slightly cringed at the word.

Mi-nyeo looked down fiddling with her necklace. "I…I think he is."

Mi-nam raised an eyebrow. "You _think_? What do you mean you _think_ he is?" he paused not getting an answer. "You mean that guy hasn't flat-out asked you if you would be his girlfriend? Is he _using_ you? Did he say he didn't want to commit to a relationship?" he got up from the bed heading towards the door. "You know, I'm just going to ask him!"

Mi-nyeo's eyes went wide, she leapt from the bed grabbing on to her Oppa's arm. "No, _please_ don't!" she pleaded. "Everything's okay, he's not using me. I didn't mean it that way."

Mi-nam just stared at her then took a deep breath. "Okay, I won't do anything _now_. But if it does turn out that he's using you, I'm not just going to stand by." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes. "Does he make you happy, Mi-nyeo?"

"_Yes_," she answered back without hesitation.

Mi-nam sighed still looking uncertain. "Then I hope he deserves you." he paused straightening up. "Come on, Jeremy says he has a _surprise_ for you."

"I'll be there in a second," Mi-nyeo said.

Mi-nam exited the room and she just stood there for a moment, then looked down at her star necklace again.

Her star hadn't changed, he still shone brightly, the only question was did he _still_ shine only for her?

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I love reading them! Hint: There will be more Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo interaction in the next part! Thank you, writetress_


	5. Ep 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews as always! Also I don't know if this is old news or not but I just found out they're making Ouran High School Host live action drama. I'm like yes! It's a dream come true! (little disappointed Lee Hong Ki isn't playing Tamaki, maybe they'll make a Korean version?) But yeah still psyched! Also looking forward to the Japanese remake of You're Beautiful (even though nothing will ever compare to the original in my mind and I tend to like kdrama more) Both of them are coming in July._

**eucalyptus10**_-I'm always happy to hear that my story makes people laugh. Yes, that's the episode I'm talking about. I was referring to the part where Tae-kyung says, "I like sushi. Answer me, how about you?" and she says, "I really, really like it very much." (In other words it's like he's saying I like you, how about you do you like me? And she answers I really, really like you very much. Kind of a read in-between the lines moment to me.) You're welcome for the story and thank you for reading and the wonderful review!_

**Ann**_-I'm glad you liked that part I came up with, Manger Ma is a funny character to write. We'll see, things aren't always clear when it comes to Tae-kyung._

**dzach**_-Hi! Thank you I didn't really realize that my portrayal of Mi-nam would be considered refreshing, so I was happily surprised to read that. I love writing his character and filling in the blanks of what wasn't shown of him. Thank you I try to stay true to them. Oh, yes sometimes I use hear/read interchangeable…LOL. You think you're greedy for more, well here's more!_

**percylover11111**_-Thank you! How I write Mi-nam is the way I always pictured him being. Like in the show they say he is a combination of Jeremy, Shin-woo, and Tae-kyung. You noticed that part, did you? ^^ I didn't even know Super Junior existed until I checked out a drama with Siwon then I had to check out if he was any other dramas and that's how I discovered Super Junior_.

**evergreen10**_-_ _Yes, Mi-nam's kind of left in the dark when it comes to Mi-nyeo and Tae-kyung's history. He kind of just runs with the assumption that Tae-kyung is going to string along his sister, based upon Tae-kyung's arrogant front appearance. And I think that's a human flaw to believe in an assumption and never really thinking to ask or still believing no matter what someone says. (:::cough::: everyone believing Mi-nyeo liked Shin-woo:::cough:::). He just sorta sees her as naive when it comes to love (which she is to a point, but that doesn't mean it isn't real love) and to a degree he believes she only thinks she's happy and doesn't know any better. As for Mi-nyeo telling him, she's kinda busy with her own doubts and insecurities. Mi-nam was kind of a shadowed figure in the show, I guess they didn't want to show Park Shin Hye that much as the male twin. I'm trying to fill in the blanks and develop his character in my story. _

**flinn-**_Yes that's very true about President Ahn and thank you I love writing how he's so out of the loop. You're welcome, thank you for another wonderful review. I was hoping and trying to give it that "spirit" so I'm beyond happy to hear that you feel it's there and thank you for noticing how I use the show. And thank you I try my best._

**Olieangel**_-Hello, hello! Hyung-nim says he has no idea what you're talking about ;D Oh, don't you worry I definitely wrote Mi-nyeo and Tae-kyung moments in this chapter. No doubt a season 2 would have been awesome! Thank you, you have a good day also and take care as well!_

**sasu haku gaara 16**_-Best line ever? Thank you very much. Glad you love it!_

_Also thank you _**Foxiscully** _for your review in my other story, "Shopping with a Pig-rabbit" I'm glad you liked my pig-nose idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do **not** own You're Beautiful._

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep 5_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, how did he find himself in this position again? Go Mi-nyeo had already been back for a day and he hadn't even had a chance to really talk to her alone. Either Manager Ma, Jeremy, Shin-woo or someone else was hogging her or Go Mi-nam was staring him down when he was in the same room as her. Why wasn't <em>she<em> approaching him? She could very easily just knock on his door. Her _star_ was within reach, why wasn't she _reaching_!

Tae-kyung got up from his bed and started pacing the room. He turned to glare at the pig-rabbit doll. "Don't you look at me with those eyes, pig-rabbit." He walked over to it and turned it around so it was facing the wall. "You no longer have permission to look at me until Go Mi-nyeo comes." He tapped his foot impatiently.

He let out a groan of frustration and then headed towards the door his intend to let out his frustrations out in the piano room that was until he saw Go Mi-nyeo in the living room.

At first he just observed her as she was unaware of his presence. He leaned forward looking to the right and then to the left, there was no one around, she was alone—_finally_. He took a couple of steps forward then hesitated as he noticed she was putting on a scarf, she looked like she was getting ready to go somewhere.

He stood behind her. "_Go Mi-nyeo_."

Mi-nyeo slightly jumped letting out a small scream, then turned around. "Oh, _hyung-nim_ you scared me."

Tae-kyung pursed his lip into a smirk and crossed his arms. "Where are you going?"

"Mother Superior called, she said she found something of ours when they were planting some trees," Mi-nyeo said with childlike wonder in her eyes. "Oppa and I are going to get it and visit the convent."

Tae-kyung looked to the side in thought then looked at her. "I need some fresh air, I'll go with you."

Mi-nyeo gasped and then she smiled in utter delight. "_Really_, hyung-nim? You'll go too! You'll get to see where I grew up!" she headed to the door with a heavenly lightness in her steps. Tae-kyung quickly picked up his jacket and followed her to where Mi-nam was standing by the exit.

Mi-nam just looked at Tae-kyung for a moment then turned his gaze to his sister. "Are you ready to go Mi-nyeo?" he asked beaming at her.

"_Yes, Oppa_!" she chirped.

They all walked down the sidewalk towards the lot the cars were parked, Mi-nam kept side glancing at Tae-kyung. They reached Mi-nam's car but Tae-kyung turned to the right making a beeline for his car. "Let's take my car," he said over his shoulder at Mi-nyeo.

Mi-nyeo turned to the right automatically following him.

Mi-nam just stared down at the keys in his hands then looked at Tae-kyung's car which Mi-nyeo was getting into. "Wait a minute, you mean he's coming _with_ us?" he rushed over to the passenger side before Mi-nyeo could close the door. "_Why?"_

"Hyung-nim, said he needed some fresh air," Mi-nyeo explained happily. "So he said he would go with us!"

"_So_, can't he just stand outside?" Mi-nam grumbled under his breath. He glanced down at Mi-nyeo sitting in the passenger's seat then at Tae-kyung sitting next to her. "Mi-nyeo go sit in the back."

Mi-nyeo made a move to get up but was stopped as Tae-kyung held out his arm in front of her. "Go Mi-nyeo stay," he looked up at Mi-nam with determination in his eyes. "Go Mi-nyeo is sitting in the front."

Mi-nam shook his head laughing tensely. "No, no she's sitting in the _back_."

"She's sitting in the _front_," retorted Tae-kyung. Go Mi-nyeo looked between them with an anxious and confused expression.

"Back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Front."

"Back."

"_Back."_

"_Front,"_ Mi-nam said then blinked pausing for a moment. "Wait, a minute you just—"

Tae-kyung smirked up at him. "So we agree, Go Mi-nyeo is sitting in the _front_."

Mi-nam just stared at him, then stomped his foot and went to open the backseat door and got in slamming the door shut, yanking the seatbelt over him and let out a huff of annoyance.

"_Comfy_?" asked Tae-kyung tensely, his temper provoked by the mistreatment of his car.

"_Snug as a bug_," said Mi-nam with a forced smile.

Mi-nyeo shut her door and Tae-kyung started driving following the directions on his GPS. Mi-nyeo turned her attention to her brother and turned around in her seat peeking over her headrest. "Oppa, isn't this going to be fun?" she said smiling down at him.

"Oh, _loads_ of fun," Mi-nam said then looked uneasily at his sister sitting up in her seat, he opened his mouth to speak but Tae-kyung spoke first.

"_Go Mi-nyeo."_

Mi-nyeo turned to look at Tae-kyung. "Yes, hyung-nim?"

"You're making me anxious," Tae-kyung said glancing to the side. "Don't sit up when the car is moving and put on your seatbelt."

"Oh, yes," said Mi-nyeo turning back around, sitting down and putting on her seatbelt.

Mi-nam gaped at Tae-kyung from the back, blinking in shock.

Tae-kyung glanced up into his rearview mirror. "What are _you_ staring at?"

Mi-nam closed his mouth and crossed his arm leaning back into the seat. "Nothing." He turned to look out the window with a pensive gaze.

A couple of minutes passed in silence and then Mi-nam spoke up. "Hwang Tae-kyung, how long did you know my sister was pretending to be me? That she was a girl?"

Tae-kyung glanced suspiciously in his rearview mirror. "Not from the start, but pretty early on."

"Did you _like_ her back then?" Mi-nam asked, causing Mi-nyeo to hiccup and start turning red.

Tae-kyung's eyes went wide, he clutched the steering wheel. "_W-what?"_ he choked out.

"When did you start _liking_," Mi-nyeo let out another hiccup," my sister?" Mi-nam asked again.

It was embarrassing enough telling _her_ the first time that he liked her, no way was he going to explain it out loud to her _brother_. "I don't see how that's any of your business," Tae-kyung retorted.

"You don't see how it's _any_ of my—," Mi-nam cut off, he leaned forward in his seat starting again. "It's just a _simple _question when did you start _liking_—"

Mi-nyeo let out another hiccup. "_Oppa, please!_" she pleaded in mortification.

Mi-nam let out a sigh and leaned back into his seat. "_Fine_," he said giving into his sister's wishes. "I was just asking a _simple_ question," he mumbled to himself.

The rest of the drive was made in awkward silence with the occasional hiccup.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung parked the car once they reached the convent and Mi-nyeo wasted no time getting out once she spotted Mother Superior standing outside. Tae-kyung and Mi-nam got out of the car and looked at each other in a standoff and then proceeded to follow Mi-nyeo.<p>

Tae-kyung stood behind Go Mi-nyeo and watched as she hugged Mother Superior. He noticed Mother Superior glance in his direction and stepped forward bowing to her in respect.

Mi-nam stepped forward as well standing next to his sister. "Mother Superior," he bowed to her giving a warm smile," it is good to see you again."

Mother Superior smiled in return. "It is good to see you also Mi-nam. You have grown into a fine young man and have found your will as a singer, God must be smiling down on you." she turned to Mi-nyeo. "And Gemma, have you found your will as well?"

Mi-nyeo's eyes widened, she looked down at ground overcame with a bout of shyness and took a quick glance at Tae-kyung. "Y-yes, Mother Superior," she started raising her finger towards her nose but stopped herself quickly dropping it back to her side. "I…I think I have."

Tae-kyung furrowed his eyebrows at her. His pig-rabbit was suddenly acting weird. His eyes darted around as he wondered why. He felt like he was missing something.

"Mother Superior," said Mi-nyeo regaining her composure. "I didn't get to introduce you last time," she motioned towards Tae-kyung. "This is Hwang Tae-kyung," she looked at him. "Hyung-nim, this is Mother Superior she helped raise Oppa and I."

Tae-kyung made a deep bow. "It is an honor to officially meet you, Mother Superior."

As Mother Superior smiled welcomingly at Tae-kyung, Mi-nam looked back and forth at them with his brow furrowing. "Mother Superior, you have met Hwang Tae-kyung before?" he asked, his voice holding curiosity and astonishment.

Mother Superior looked to Mi-nam. "Yes, he came to find Gemma after she came to visit me one evening."

Mi-nam blinked, his mouth twisting to the side in thought. "Oh."

"Mother Superior, what is it that you found?" asked Mi-nyeo eager to find out what the mystery item that was hers and Oppa's.

"I have it inside," said Mother Superior turning. "Follow me."

Mi-nyeo and Mi-nam followed Mother Superior inside while Tae-kyung followed behind them at a slower pace as he observed his surroundings in detail. He tilted his head up looking at the painting of cherubs on the ceiling as he walked with his hands in his pockets. "So this is where pig-rabbit was raised," he mused to himself. "I wonder what she was like as a little girl."

Tae-kyung began imagining what it might have been like if they had met as children and the whole mess between their parents had never happened.

Little Hwang Tae-kyung crept up behind little Go Mi-nyeo as she sat still on a swing, then when he was close often he reached out yanking her hair.

"_Oww_!" little Mi-nyeo cried out, then twisted around in her swing. "Hwang Tae-kyung stop it!" she pouted, her eyes watering.

Little Tae-kyung responded by pulling her hair again. "Hwang Tae-kyung…_hiccup_…I said stop!" she said tears leaking down her cheeks.

Little Tae-kyung just stuck out his tongue at her.

Little Mi-nyeo jumped off the swing sobbing as she ran over to where her Omma was. Her Omma knelt down once she saw her little girl crying. "Angel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hwang Tae-kyung is being…_hiccup_…mean," little Mi-nyeo sobbed. "He…_hiccup_…keeps pulling my hair!"

Her Omma smiled at her wiping her tears away with her hands. "Oh, Angel I think that's because he likes you and doesn't know how to show it."

Little Mi-nyeo instantly went silent, she was so shocked she even stopped hiccupping. "_W-what_?"

"I think he has a little crush on you," explained her Omma.

Little Mi-nyeo walked back to the swing set after her talk with her Omma. She couldn't help but smile bashfully as she saw Hwang Tae-kyung occupying the swing she had abandoned earlier.

Little Tae-kyung glanced up. "What are you smiling at?"

Little Mi-nyeo clasped her hands in front of her and bit her lip. "Hwang Tae-kyung do…do you _like_ me?"

"_No_, why would I like a…a…_pig-rabbit_ like you!"

Little Mi-nyeo's smile fell into a pout. "Pig-rabbit?"

"Yes, because you eat like a pig and you're scary like a rabbit."

"_Oh_," she said faintly and turned to leave hanging her head low.

"_Wait_!"

Little Mi-nyeo turned hesitantly at Hwang Tae-kyung's call.

"D-don't leave…," he stuttered looking down at the ground," it's getting dark, I can't see well in the dark."

Little Mi-nyeo looked up at the sky noticing that it had gotten dark, the swing set in the park was still well lit by the lampposts but over where both their parents were standing was dark. "Why can't you see in the dark?"

Little Tae-kyung shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Appa says I have night blindness."

Little Mi-nyeo started bawling. "Hwang Tae-kyung are you going to…_die_?"

"No, _stupid_ it's not something that can kill you…_stop crying_!"

"Oh," little Mi-nyeo calmed down sniffing her nose. "I was really scared that one time you ate shrimp and they had to take you to the _hop-sick-all_."

"It's _hospital_, not _hop-sick-all_," Little Tae-kyung said correcting her.

Little Mi-nyeo walked up to him shyly holding out her hand. "I can help you get back, if you want."

He glanced at her hand. "I'm not touching your hand you have _cooties_."

Little Mi-nyeo dropped her hand back to her side. "O-okay." She turned to leave to get a grown-up to help Hwang Tae-kyung but stopped as she felt something warm take hold of her hand. She looked down to see a hand clasping hers and then she looked up into the watery eyes of Hwang Tae-kyung.

"I _said_ don't leave _me_!" he choked out.

"I…I was just going to get a grown-up to help," she looked down at her hand again still being held by his. "I thought you didn't want to touch my hand."

He looked away avoiding her gaze. "I changed my mind," he paused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take me back!"

They silently walked back holding hands and soon reached the spot both their parents were.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you," said Tae-kyung's Omma once she saw him with Mi-nyeo. "Did Mi-nyeo help you find your way through the dark?"

Little Mi-nyeo nodded looking proud of herself while Tae-kyung just stayed silent.

"Say good-bye to Tae-kyung now Mi-nyeo," called her Appa. "Your Oppa is already in the car."

She turned shyly to Tae-kyung who still wouldn't look at her. "Good-bye, Hwang Tae-kyung," she said then moved to leave but came to a halt being held back by Tae-kyung's hand still clasped in hers.

"Um…Hwang Tae-kyu—," the rest of his name never came out her mouth as he suddenly planted a light kiss on her cheek and made a run for it towards his Appa who was holding the car door open.

Tae-kyung followed behind Mi-nyeo, Mi-nam, and Mother Superior the rest of the way with an amused, somewhat goofy little grin on his face as he thought of little Mi-nyeo and himself and what might have been.

* * *

><p>Mother Superior held out a slightly dented cheap looking dosirak lunch box covered with speckles of dirt. Mi-nam took it from her and blew on the lid to move the dirt to the side, Mi-nyeo looked over his shoulder in anticipation as he opened it. They both gasped at its contents.<p>

"What is it?" asked Tae-kyung standing behind.

Mi-nyeo glanced back at Tae-kyung grinning. "Hyung-nim, it's my and Oppa's box of little treasures! We put some of our favorite things in here when we were kids."

Mi-nyeo and Mi-nam looking through their box filled of what might have been insignificant trinkets to others but were treasures to them. Mi-nyeo walked over to Tae-kyung holding out a wrinkled piece of paper. "Look, hyung-nim it's my list of dreams!"

Tae-kyung took it from her holding it by the very corner with his fingertips and then she turned back to continue looking with her Oppa. He tilted his head down to read her sloppy penmanship.

Go Mi-nyeo's List of Dreams

Find our Omma

Make a friend

Be helpful

Help Oppa become a singer

Become a nun

Tae-kyung's eyes went wide as he read the last item on the list, he pursed his lips crumpling up the piece of paper and then slyly tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

A couple of minutes later Mi-nyeo walked back to him and then glanced at his hands, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked him up and down and around him. "Hyung-nim, where's my list I gave you?"

"There was a gush of wind," he said as if that explained everything.

Mi-nyeo looked to the side pouting. "_Oh_."

"You don't need it anymore anyway, that was your _old_ list," Tae-kyung said looking at her. "You can make a new one with _different_ dreams."

"I guess…yes."

Tae-kyung looked down at his hands. "Where's a restroom? I need to wash my hands."

* * *

><p>After Tae-kyung was done using the restroom he found Mi-nyeo waiting out in the hall for him. He looked around skeptically, it was odd that her brother would actually leave her alone with him. "Go Mi-nyeo where's your Oppa?"<p>

"Some of the sisters needed help moving something in the front yard, so Oppa went to help after I reassured him twice that I would be just fine," she explained. "He said he would be right back and to stay in plain sight of people…though I don't really know why?" she finished in a confused tone.

Tae-kyung let a sharp laugh pursing his lips. "_Plain sight of people_," he mumbled.

Mi-nyeo clapped her hands together. "_Hyung-nim_, I want to show you my statue garden!" she exclaimed with every fiber of her being overflowing with happiness at the idea.

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow. "Statue garden?"

"_Hyung-nim_, come on!" she said rushing down the hall.

They quickly reached the statue garden as Mi-nyeo seemed very intend on getting here. Tae-kyung looked around stepping thought the freshly cut grass. It was a nice open place with scrubs and flowers but mostly large exquisite white statues scattered throughout the yard.

"Hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung stopped in his tracks and turned his head toward her.

"I would like you to meet David," said Mi-nyeo motioning towards a statue and then moved over to another," Julian," she moved over to another," and Thomas."

Tae-kyung just stared at the three statues and then started to bow then stopped himself. "What am I doing bowing to a statue?" he mumbled.

"Hyung-nim, could you stand next to the statue?" she said gesturing towards it.

"Stand next to the statue?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Mi-nyeo just clasped her hands together in front of her and gave him that same look that got him stuck with her as a roommate once. "Please, hyung-nim, _please_!"

"_Aish_, okay I'll stand next to the statue," he said walking over to it. His pig-rabbit was starting to get too good at getting people to do stuff. "There I'm standing next to the statue."

"No closer," said Mi-nyeo, he took a step closer eyeing the statue. "Closer near the front, now lay your hand down on it."

"I'm not touch—," she gave him those eyes, he huffed and place his hand on it," there, _happy_?"

Mi-nyeo did indeed look happy, she gave a little hop. "I can't believe you're actually here in my garden," she sighed. "It's almost just like my dream."

Tae-kyung did a double-take at her, his lips started twitching upwards until his pearly whites made a rare appearance. "You had a dream about _me_?"

Mi-nyeo nodded. "Oh, yes but it wasn't this garden exactly and also Jeremy and Shin-woo were there and all of you were wearing—"

Tae-kyung's eyes widened and his teeth disappeared instantly behind a grimace. "Jeremy _and_ Shin-woo! What are _they_ doing in the dream!" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "Forget it I'm not standing near any more statues!"

Mi-nyeo's shoulders slumped forward as she frowned.

Tae-kyung walked around a bit and then turned to her. "So, this is _your_ statue garden."

"No, I just spent lots of time here," she looked down at the ground fiddling with her thumbs," thinking about my actions after causing disruptions and mishaps."

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you've _always_ been a walking accident zone," he titled his head smirking at her. "And here I thought you just liked causing _me_ trouble." He paused taking in the air. "So tell me what did Miss Mi-nyeo do before she masqueraded as Mr. Mi-nam?"

"The other kids didn't really want to play with me so I just hanged out with Oppa and went to school and then began my training to become a nun at sixteen. Then Oppa left to try out for auditions and find a manger to become a singer so he could find Omma," she looked off in thought. "I always looked forward when he would send a letter."

"Letter?" Tae-kyung asked, as he didn't think that people even still wrote letters as a main form of communication.

Mi-nyeo looked down. "Oppa didn't have enough money to buy a mobile phone then."

Tae-kyung looked down at the grass and then glanced up at her. "Go Mi-nyeo?" he started slowly. "How old were you when you came here?"

Mi-nyeo bit her lip looking to the side. "About eight," she sniffed her nose. "Appa he had a brain tumor and as you know Omma died during childbirth."

Tae-kyung's brow furrowed, he quickly looked down at the grass again his eyes darting around feverishly with thoughts. He couldn't understand why the kids wouldn't want to be friends with her, she even managed to make friends with _him_ when he wasn't interested at all in friends not to mention a romantic interest. His little _piglet_-rabbit was without parents at such a young age at least he had, had his Appa and his side of the family.

He looked back up and in a single motion stepped forward and pulled her forth into a hug.

"_Hyung-nim?"_ Mi-nyeo gasped.

He hadn't truly realized how _much_ he had missed her touch until he held her for the first time in months. How much he missed the warmth of her body, the subtle fruity smell of her shampoo that she even used when pretending to be a guy, and just the comfort and the ecstasy of his racing pulse that accompanied her close proximity.

After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away. "Go Mi-nyeo, let's go inside it's getting chilly."

* * *

><p>Go Mi-nam soon rejoined them and apologized that it took longer than he thought it would, after that they looked around the convent some more. As Tae-kyung walked with them his mobile phone started ringing he looked down to check it and saw that it listed Mo Hwa-ran as calling. She had been calling him at least once every two weeks to talk, they had yet to really meet since their last meeting months ago, but things were slowly progressing as they at least had some conversation.<p>

Mi-nyeo looked back at him. "Hyung-nim, are you coming?"

"You go…I...I have to take this call," Tae-kyung said. Once Mi-nyeo left with her brother he answered the call. "Hello."

"Hello, Tae-kyung," he heard Mo Hwa-ran on the other end. "H-how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," he paused still feeling awkward talking to her. "How…are you doing?"

"I'm good, I just finished shooting a commercial," she paused and then started hesitantly. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe have an early supper with me?"

Tae-kyung just stood not saying anything for a moment. "I…I can't," he finally spoke. "I'm with Go Mi-nyeo and—"

"Oh, yes that's right she returned from Africa. Is she doing well?"

"Yes, she's happy to be back here and she's living at the dorm with us."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear," she said slowly. "Maybe we all could meet up sometime to have dinner?"

Tae-kyung took a deep breath. "I…I will ask her sometime."

"Okay….well, good-bye Tae-kyung."

"_Good-bye_," he said hanging up the phone.

He then went searching for Mi-nyeo and Mi-nam wondering where they might have went off to, he glanced into different rooms until he came upon Mi-nyeo in the cathedral kneeling at a pew, she haven't seemed to hear him open the door so he opened his mouth to speak but froze at her words.

"And also dear God, thank you for letting me meet Hwang Tae-kyung please let him know that you are there when he's feeling down and watch over him always," she finished doing the sign of the cross. "Amen."

Tae-kyung stood frozen as he started to feel choked-up and his eyes began to water, he quickly snapped out it as he heard Mi-nyeo get up from the pew. He responded quickly by acting like he had just opened the door.

Mi-nyeo turned to see him. "Hyung-nim!" she cried out running up to him but then her brow furrowed as she neared him. "Hyung-nim, your eyes are watering."

Tae-kyung was having a difficult time trying to form words pass the lump in his throat. "Y-yes, they're _watering_ this place has too much pollen in the air, it's bothering my allergies," he reached up to rub his throat. "My throat is feeling scratchy too."

"You do sound hoarse," she said agreeing with him. "I will go get you some water."

Tae-kyung watched as Mi-nyeo left to go fetch him some water and then he slowly approached the pew he had saw her at and sat down. He looked to the right and left making sure no one was around then he checked under to see if anyone was hiding and after he made sure the area was secure he did something he hadn't in a while, he prayed.

"Um…hello…God," he began awkwardly, glancing up. "This is um…Hwang Tae-kyung. I know I haven't prayed in a while," he paused. "My…my _Omma_ is finally trying to be part of my life and it's what I've always wanted...so why can't I take it? I feel like part of me is still holding a grudge and I…I can't forgive her." He exhaled roughly. "_Please_, help me find that forgiveness."

He closed his eyes. "But most of all I just want to thank you for sending me an angel."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review I love reading them and what you have to say! Thank you, writetress_


	6. Ep 6

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!_

**Coleen**_-Thank you very much! There are some Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo moments in this chapter._

**Olieangel**-_Annyeong! Thank you I'm glad you thought that line was beautiful! Yep, Ouran is coming out in July sometime finally! You're so right they can't be replaced! But I hope the Japanese crew will give it their best! Fighting! I love my kdrama too! ^^_

**flinn**-_Korean remake...yes! Maybe they will act out their parts well and I know what you mean about Tae-kyung. At first I was like eyeliner? Then mintues later I was like wow he can really pull off that look! (not many men can.) You're welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm happy you loved those parts! ^^ (If only student loans were that intoxicating) Also _**Olieangel** said to tell you, you can find pig-rabbits on ebay!

**percylover11111**_-Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying Mi-nam's character. ^^ (Siwon...it had to be said.) I know people just don't understand why I'm into Korean stuff and I'm like um...because it's awesome! As always thank you and glad you liked that part!_

**eucalyptus10**_-only ten times? ^^ yes, the show never gets old. Thank you so much! Yeah, they are a bunch of kids. Thank you it melted you heart, that was my intention! So, yay!_

**DorkyGirl101**-_Thank you very much! I'm happy you enjoyed those parts and you think it's the best? Thank you that means a lot!_

_Also thank you **Iza** for your review in my other story "Shopping with a Pig-rabbit" glad you loved it!_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful...I **don't** own Bambi either (yeah you'll get what I mean later)

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep 6_

* * *

><p>After returning to the ANJELL dorm from his visit to the convent with Mi-nyeo and Mi-nam, Tae-kyung felt much better than he had before and in his improved mood he decided to turn the pig-rabbit doll back around. After taking a shower and freshening up, he exited his room in pursuit of a pig-rabbit and soon came across one in the kitchen.<p>

He watched her as she piled various vegetables, meats, and spices onto the counter. "Go Mi-nyeo, what are you doing?"

Mi-nyeo turned to him holding a carrot in her hand. "Oh, hyung-nim!" she smiled brightly at him. "I'm just getting some ingredients out. I want to make dinner as a thank you to everyone for letting me stay here."

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow. "_Letting_ you stay here?" he repeated.

As if he would _allow_ her to stay anywhere else. Jeremy would have thrown a fit as living with Go Mi-nyeo again had been the only thing he talked about for days. Shin-woo probably would have tried to persuade her to stay with eloquent words over tea. Mi-nam probably would have been strongly against his little sister staying in a hotel or some place else and would have dragged her back here.

Tae-kyung smirked at her. "_Yes_, you should be grateful, pig-rabbit." He turned away from her with a knowing looking and casually opened a drawl taking out a knife to chop vegetables. He reached for some cabbage and started chopping it.

Mi-nyeo turned around after grabbing something else from the refrigerator and blinked in shock when she noticed Tae-kyung chopping the vegetables. She walked slowly up to him. "Hyung-nim, are you helping me make dinner?" she asked in disbelief.

Tae-kyung stopped chopping and looked at her. "I will chop the vegetables because if you do it you'll probably chop off one of your fingers and then I'll get blood all over me and have to take you to the hospital." He paused. "Besides I have to supervise and make sure you don't use anything that can kill me." He paused again pursing his lips. "What you're not _happy_ I'm spending _my_ time with you?"

Mi-nyeo shook her head furiously. "N-no…I mean yes...I mean _no, I'm very happy_ you're here, hyung-nim!" she bobbed her head. "Thank you!"

"_Good_," he said then went back to chopping while Mi-nyeo started working on something else.

A couple of minutes had passed as they comfortably made dinner together and then Jeremy entered the kitchen, he halted in his tracks and stared at Tae-kyung chopping vegetables then he rubbed his eyes and blinked at still seeing Tae-kyung there. Jeremy turned to Mi-nyeo. "Go Mi-nyeo, are you and _hyung_ making dinner?"

Mi-nyeo nodded with a smile. "Yep, we are."

Jeremy clenched his hands under his chin, doing a little jog in place and smiled at her gleefully. "Can I help too?"

"Sure, if you want to Jeremy."

"GO MI-NYEO!" he cried out joyfully pulling out his arms. Tae-kyung quickly put down the knife and intercepted pushing him back by the forehead. Jeremy groaned rubbing his forehead. _"Hyung!"_

"Would you stop trying to hug her!" said Tae-kyung glaring at him.

"I just wanted a _little_ hug," Jeremy pouted. "I'm just happy Go Mi-nyeo's here, she's my best friend besides you and Shin-woo hyung." He crossed his arms. "It's not fair! I only got _one_ hug!"

Go Mi-nyeo turned to Tae-kyung with a pleading look. "_Hyung-nim."_

Tae-kyung looked away then glanced at her. "_Fine_," he sighed. "Just a _little_ hug." He raised his arm and looked at his wristwatch. "_Go_."

Jeremy happily put out his arms and took Mi-nyeo into a hug.

"Okay, time's up!" exclaimed Tae-kyung quickly. Jeremy continued hugging Mi-nyeo. "That's an _enough_." Tae-kyung ripped Jeremy away from Mi-neyo. "I _said_ that's _enough!_" he growled.

Jeremy tried to regain his balance after being pulled away. "Okay, don't rip my arm off!" he exclaimed then quickly started being his cheerful self once again. "I'll go put some music on so we can listen while we all make dinner together!"

A little later Shin-woo joined in on the preparation of dinner, he tapped his foot to the music and hummed while he marinated some meat. Jeremy did little dance moves while he helped out and started singing into a wooden spoon and very soon all of them where singing along with the song. When the song changed Mi-nyeo left for a minute to go use the restroom.

Jeremy slowed down mixing and looked at the wooden snoop as goop fell off it. "I miss this," he said with a rare solemn tone.

Shin-woo and Tae-kyung glanced up to look at him.

"I miss this," Jeremy repeated looking at him. "We all used to just hang out. But as we got famous…we sort of just stopped."

Shin-woo looked thoughtful then he nodded. "You're right, we're not just a band, we're friends."

Jeremy smiled glancing between Shin-woo and Tae-kyung. "Go Mi-nyeo brought us back together. Let's make a promise to hang out more like the old days!"

Shin-woo gave a warm smile. "Promise."

Tae-kyung gave a nod.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard, Jeremy turned around happily. "Go Mi-nyeo you're _back_….," he trailed off and his smile fell into a frown once he noticed it was Go Mi-nam that entered the kitchen and not his sister,"…..oh, it's _you_."

Mi-nam held up his hand and gave a wave. "Hello, to you as well." He moved over to the refrigerator taking out a glass bottle of milk and taking a swing of it. "Are you guys making dinner?" he asked a little surprised. "You've never made dinner before."

Tae-kyung looked up at him. "We did once…," he said slamming down the knife on a head of lettuce," when we were _forced_ by your demon girlfriend into being her _slaves_."

"We're just helping Go Mi-nyeo make dinner," answered Shin-woo calmly.

"You guys…," Mi-nam glanced at Tae-kyung,"…_him_, are helping my sister make dinner? Why are you all fawning over my sister?" he took another sip of milk and then grumbled. "What is this? A _reverse harem_?"

At that moment Go Mi-nyeo reentered the kitchen. "Oh, hi Oppa!" she said once she saw him. "Would you like to help make dinner also?"

Mi-nam shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess." Mi-nyeo smiled looking pleased, while the others looked less than pleased.

Dinner was soon finished as many hands had helped put it together and they all sat down around the counter to enjoy it.

Shin-woo took a bite of his rice and then smiled a Mi-nyeo. "Go Mi-nyeo, what are you planning to do tomorrow now that your back?"

"What am I going to do tomorrow…_hmmm_?" she said thinking while she rested the tips of her chopsticks on her lips. "Actually, I was thinking we could all hang out together and do stuff we like!"

"You want…," began Shin-woo.

"Us _all_," said Tae-kyung.

"To hang out," piped in Jeremy.

"_Together?_" finished Mi-nam.

"Uh-huh!" said Mi-nyeo nodding with joy.

Shin-woo looked at his companions. "We did say we should hang out more," he pointed out.

Jeremy crossed his arms and slouched in his chair glancing at Mi-nam. "Yeah, but he wasn't part of the pact," he grumbled under his breath.

"Jeremy and I don't have anything in our schedules until 5," said Shin-woo. "And I believe Tae-kyung and Mi-nam don't have anything until 6:30…_so_," he eyed everyone and seemed to be waiting to see if there were any protests,"…I guess were all hanging out together tomorrow." He gave an uneasy smile. "This should be fun."

"Or a disaster," said Tae-kyung under his breath.

* * *

><p>After they were done with dinner Shin-woo and Jeremy got ready to go out because they both had appearances they had to make. Mi-nam was also heading towards the door with Manager Ma who had just came to come along with his client and friend.<p>

Mi-nam paused in his tracks. "Wait," he glanced at Jeremy and Shin-woo," you guys are going out also?" He paused slowly turning his head. "But that means my sister will be alone with..," his eyes landed on Tae-kyung and went wide,"…_him_."

Tae-kyung glanced at Mi-nyeo then stood for a moment letting it sink in, his lips started twitching upward. Why he _would_ be alone with her. He hadn't really planned it out that way but _yes!_

Tae-kyung waved feigning innocence. "Bye, bye. Have a nice time," he smirked. "Don't rush."

"Wait, wait, _wait_! I can reschedule! I don't have to go!" cried out Mi-nam.

"Mi-nam, it's a live interview. Come on!" said Manager Ma pulling him along.

"What kind of brother am I if I just leave my sister alone with him in an empty dorm?" Mi-nam exclaimed.

"Don't worry," said Manager Ma smiling and trying to be reassuring. "Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo get along just fine they've been alone plenty of times before."

"_P-plenty? What?"_ Mi-nam narrowed his eyes at Manager Ma. "_Where were you Manager Ma!"_

"Bye Oppa! Shin-woo! Jeremy!" Mi-nyeo yelled out just before she heard the front door close. She turned to Tae-kyung. "Well, I guess it's just the two of us, hyung-nim!"

"Yes, just the two of us…," Tae-kyung bit his lip,"…alone." He started bending his head forward.

"I should get started on the dishes!" Mi-nyeo exclaimed with determination then turned towards the kitchen oblivious to the dumbfounded Tae-kyung.

Tae-kyung blinked several times. "_D-dishes_?" he choked out.

He quickly followed her into the kitchen and watched her put the dishes in the sink with soap and water and reach for a sponge. He crossed his arms, furrowing his brow and pursing his lips. "Go Mi-nyeo, we have a dishwasher."

Mi-nyeo glanced up at him. "Oh, I know hyung-nim but this way is more fun!"

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows. "_Fun_? How is washing dishes—," Mi-nyeo took a handful of soap bubbles and puffed her cheeks blowing it at him,"—_Ahck_! _Ahhpffh_!" he cried out swatting at the bubbles. He glared at her, his lips in a tight grimace but he didn't look as intimidating with tiny bubbles popping in his hair and on his face.

Mi-nyeo busted out laughing and tried to cover her mouth with her hand. "_H-hyung-nim_!" she choked out then clutched her sides still laughing.

Tae-kyung was struggling not to smile as his lips started twitching then he smiled and started laughing as Mi-nyeo's laughter was way too contagious. He then straightened out his face and smirked at her. "Pig-rabbit, this means _war_."

He then proceeded to grab handfuls of soap bubbles and dump them on her head as she tried to avoid him running and dodging around the kitchen laughing while firing back bubbles at him—and well, yeah the dishes _eventually _got done.

* * *

><p>A little later Mi-nyeo brought Tae-kyung into the TV room. "Hyung-nim, I want to watch a movie with you!"<p>

Tae-kyung sighed. "_A movie_," he grumbled, or that was until a light bulb went off in his head. Movie equaled the lights being low, which equaled cuddling on the sofa which lead to kissing. He glanced at her trying to hide how pleased he was. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess," he said nonchalant.

Mi-nyeo raced over kneeling on the floor to check out the movie selection while Tae-kyung took a seat on the sofa. She soon found the movie she wished to watch and presented it to him. He looked at the movie cover and starting coughing in shock.

"_B-Bambi?"_ he choked out then looked up at her. "You want to watch _Bambi_?"

Mi-nyeo nodded furiously. "Yes, please hyung-min."

Tae-kyung pursed his lips and crossed his arms leaning into the sofa. "_Aish."_

Mi-nyeo took that as a yes. "I'm going to get some snacks to eat!" she said then left the room.

Tae-kyung eyed the Bambi movie with contempt. "I didn't even know we had Bambi." He got up to turn the lights off and then returned to his seat.

Mi-nyeo returned juggling a carton of ice cream and a bowl of popcorn. "_Oh_," she said when she saw the lights down and reached for the light switch struggling to turn them back on with her pinky.

"What are you doing? _Turn them off_!" Tae-kyung ordered.

"But I just thought…you and the lights," Mi-nyeo stuttered incoherently.

"It's fine, I can still see with the TV on."

Mi-nyeo struggled to turn the lights back off and then she sat the snacks down on the floor and put the DVD in pushing play.

Tae-kyung did a double-take as he saw Mi-nyeo sit in the middle of the floor with her snacks. "Go Mi-nyeo, I can't see anything with you sitting right there and blocking my view."

"Oh, sorry hyung-nim," she said then gathered her snacks and moved over to a beanbag to sit.

Tae-kyung tilted his head looking dumbfounded for a moment. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, I can't reach the snacks with you hogging them all over there." He patted the spot next to him. "Sit here."

Mi-nyeo put the snacks down on the floor next to her and Tae-kyung and then sat down on the sofa next to him. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, this is your spot from now on," his lips twitched upward,"…next to me."

"Really, hyung-nim?" she said smiling up at him then she bobbed her head. "Thank you!" she then turned to look at the screen. She hadn't seemed to get his double-meaning.

He scooted closer to her but she didn't seem to notice him, her eyes were glued to that darn _Bambi_! Didn't she know that she was sitting next to Hwang Tae-kyung leader of ANJELL? Not to mention _her_ handsome star! He glanced at the screen. _Stupid_ animated fawn!

He tried to get her attention by asking for popcorn, she leaned forward to grab the bowl and then held it up to him. "Go Mi-nyeo I'm handling the remote I can't get my hands all buttery," he said then opened his mouth. "_Ahhh_."

Mi-nyeo feed him some popcorn and then bent forward to grab the ice cream and went right back to watching the movie. He sighed then causally rested his arm on the back of the sofa behind her and then took a deep breath. This was it. "_Go Mi-nyeo_,"he whispered.

She turned her head and his eyes went wide as he jumped back in his seat at her ice cream covered face. "Must you eat so much when you watch a movie?" he paused. "_Aish, _you really are a _pig_-rabbit! Use a napkin!"

Mi-nyeo bent forward and picked up some napkins she had brought in with the snacks and then returned to watching Bambi.

Tae-kyung didn't know what he was going to do, he was running out of tactics. He wasn't used to trying to get a girl's attention usually he had them crowding around him. He glanced at her watching the movie. He could always grab her behind the neck and bring his lips down to hers like last time. His looked at her again as he suddenly heard something like crying.

"Did…did Bambi's _Omma_ just _die_?" Mi-nyeo said her voice uneven and trembling.

Tae-kyung glanced at the screen to see they had reached that part. "Of course, you know that…," he trailed off as he realized something and his back straightened,"….you've never seen Bambi before?"

Mi-nyeo turned to him tears trailing down her cheeks. "N-no," she sobbed shaking her head.

Tae-kyung stared at her uncomfortably for a moment then cradled her head up against his chest and ran his fingers thought her hair. "_Aish_, why does a kid's movie have death in it anyway!"

Just at that moment Shin-woo, Jeremy, Mi-nam, and Manager Ma entered the TV room. "Oh, there you are hyung—," Jeremy cut off as his eyes went wide at Mi-nyeo crying as did everyone else. They all turned their heads to look at Tae-kyung accusingly. _"What did you do?"_ they all said at once.

"_Nothing!"_ exclaimed Tae-kyung.

Mi-nam clenched his fist at his side and glared at him. "_Why_ is my sister _crying_?"

"She's crying because Bambi's Omma died!"

Mi-nam glanced at the screen playing Bambi then turned back to Tae-kyung. "You let her watch Bambi? Of all the Disney movies, _Bambi!_"

Tae-kyung let go of Mi-nyeo and got up from the sofa to stare Mi-nam down. "Hey, I only saw it once as a kid and it was against my will, so forgive me if I didn't remember every detail right away!"

Mi-nam threw his hands up. "Bambi's Omma dying is kind of a big detail!"

Jeremy rushed over to the sofa and sat next to Mi-nyeo holding her by the shoulders. "Don't cry Go Mi-nyeo, don't…," his lips started quivering,"….don't…don't _cry_!" he choked out as he started crying himself.

Manager Ma looked around confused at what to do in this mayhem while Shin-woo held his forehead and shook his head.

Then President Ahn walked into the room. "Oh, there you are boys….," his smile instantly fell as he looked around. "What happened in here did someone die?" of course, he didn't mean it literally, but it made Mi-nyeo and Jeremy cry harder. "Did someone actually…_die_?"

"_Bambi's Omma died_," sobbed Jeremy.

President Ahn raised an eyebrow. "Who's Bambi?"

* * *

><p>Later that night Tae-kyung paced his room in a fury.<p>

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he said talking aloud as he paced to the right. "But _no_ everyone sees pig-rabbit crying and it's somehow my fault!" he turned to the pig-rabbit doll as he pointed to himself. "Why am I always made out to be the villain?" he paced to the left. "_Stupid_ Mi-nam! _Stupid_ Bambi!" a knock suddenly came at his door. "_What!_"

The door slowly opened to a crack as Mi-nyeo hesitantly peeked in. "H-hyung-nim, can…can I come in?"

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "That depends are you going to start crying again and then is everyone going rush in and accuse me?"

Mi-nyeo quickly entered the room closing the door and then walked up to him. "I'm _really_ sorry hyung-nim!" she said with apologetic eyes. "I explained to Oppa that you didn't do anything wrong."

"That's right, I didn't do anything!"

Mi-nyeo pouted. "I'm sorry, it's just when I saw Bambi's Omma die…it sort of reminded me of my Omma."

Tae-kyung sighed as some of the anger left him then he looked at Mi-nyeo and noticed a spot of ice cream at the corner of her mouth that was really starting to bug him. "Go Mi-nyeo, you have ice cream on your face."

Mi-nyeo reached up to wipe it off with her hand.

"No, it's on the right side."

She tried again to wipe it off with her hand.

"It's lower…no, not that low…up a little….no…._you're missing it completely!_" Tae-kyung went over to his desk to grab a tissue then got close to her. "_Aish, _it's right," he reached out to wipe it off,"…._here,"_ he gulped as his finger brushed her lip. She gasped causing his eyes to snap up and look into hers then they dropped back down to her lips.

He bent his head forward, his eyelids slowly closing, his heart pounding at the thought of touching her sweet lips again as he closed the distance between them but before that could happen Mi-nyeo _recoiled_.

He stood there rejected for a kiss completely stunned at what had just happened. He stared at her blinking. "_G-Go Mi-nyeo?_"

"H-hyung-min, are you my….boyfriend?" she asked shyly. "I…I just want to know before we k-kiss."

Tae-kyung stood for a moment then his eyes hardened and his anger came back in full. He was angry, he was hurt, his ego was wounded, and his pride was getting the better of him—that was not a good combination.

"I can't believe you just asked me that," he hissed glaring down at her. "After all that happened today, you don't know? After all I _did!_ You're being _very _ungrateful and arrogant!" he said his voice growing louder. "You're just like your brother asking _dumb_ questions!"

Mi-nyeo started crying and sniffing her nose. "I'm…I'm sorry I just wanted know if we're boyfriend and girlfriend and…and not just _friends_!"

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "You know what, _no! _I'm not saying it! I don't see why I even have to say it!"

"We're…we're _not_ in a relationship?" Mi-nyeo choked out sobbing.

Tae-kyung clenched his fists. "I _didn't_ say that! You're putting words into my mouth!"

Mi-nyeo shook her head upset and misunderstanding his words. "Then…I…I won't kiss anyone that isn't my boyfriend!" she cried out.

"_Fine!"_ Tae-kyung roared out.

Mi-nyeo quickly rushed out of the room in tears, leaving him alone. He stomped over to his bed sitting down and then proceeded to beat his pillow repeatedly. "She should have waited until I calmed down!" he smacked his pillow again. "Why did she just pull away like that? Am I her boyfriend? What kind of question is that?" he exhaled roughly through his nose.

He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, then after a couple of moments he groaned. "What did I just _do_?"

He may have had night blindness, allergies, a compulsive need for things to be clean, and many other things but his pride was still his greatest weakness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did you enjoy it? What did you think? Please review, I love reading them! Thank you, writetress_


	7. Ep 7

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for your wonderful reviews. Sorry it took me longer than usual, I wasn't feeling well so I didn't really feel like writing (typing) and then later I got into writing my first Harry Potter fanfic but I was still working on this chapter so here it is._

**pigrabbit**- _I know I didn't particularly enjoy putting in that part, but it's part of my (messy) outline. This misunderstanding leads up to some hilarious and heartfelt moments as they work through it, trust me. Thank you, I'm trying to develop the ANJELL's friendship._

**Coleen**-_Oh, we will see. :) You're welcome and thank you for reading and review!_

**percylover11111**-_Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed it and that part with Jeremy! :)_

**Olieangel**-_I don't know, can he? Lol. Thank you! I hope you find this chapter exciting as well. Yep, I did read that chapter. Awkward situations? Well, something like that. _

**flinn**-_Thank you, I'm glad that scene will remain in your heart and in your laughs! Glad you loved it and yes, poor hyung-nim._

**eucalyptus10-**_Yes, I completely understand what you mean but I feel like Mi-nyeo is slowly growing in a way. They have had a secret way of expressing things but they've also had misunderstandings. Thank you and Shin-woo, indifferent? Do you mean when he just stands by as Mi-nyeo cries? I just felt at that moment he didn't want to add to the chaos, so he just stood by but he still cares about his friends, I hope I show that more in this chapter._

**pixievampAlice**-_Thank you I will! Sorry, you don't like Mi-nam._

**Rain and Sunshine**-_Thank you I'm glad you loved it! The movie choice made you laugh? Good to hear!_

**I Speak Donut**-_Thank you so much glad you love me and my story! Hong Sister Apprentice? Lol…thank you! Yes, Ouran in Korean would be great! But also I have to say the episodes I have seen so far have been amazing and give the feeling of the anime, and while Yamamoto doesn't have quite the appearance of Tamaki, he does have his character down and I'm impressed by his performance. Cho-Hee? I don't know, maybe I'll bring her back in if it works with my outline. Um…I don't quite get what you mean by Gee? But thank you for both your wonderful reviews in both of my stories! Hope you continue enjoying my writing!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <em>_**not**__ own You're Beautiful._

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep 7_

* * *

><p>It didn't really need to be said, but Tae-kyung did not sleep well that night after his argument with Go Mi-nyeo. Finally he got out of bed since it was morning and he figured that any chance of sleep would be made in vain. He took a shower trying to wash off some of the drowsiness, then he put on a robe and leaned against the bathroom countertop looking at himself in the mirror.<p>

"I don't see why I have to say it," he said talking aloud to himself.

He gave a deep sigh. "_Of course_, I'm her boyfriend. _Even_ Manager Ma realizes she's my girlfriend, why doesn't she? Does she think I'll just watch Bambi for anyone!"

Tae-kyung started getting dressed all the while mumbling stuff to himself like, "I don't see why I have to say it," and "I was a little harsh on her last night," and "but really isn't it obvious? I'm not saying it," and "But now I feel bad," as he continued having an internal tug-a-war with his pride.

He wasn't quite ready for Go Mi-nyeo to be the first person he saw upon walking into the kitchen, they both froze when they spotted each other. Mi-nyeo was holding some chocolate milk frozen in place as she was about to pour some in a glass, she just stared at him then blinked and finally she did something that surprised Tae-kyung—she smiled.

"Good-morning, hyung-nim!" she greeted him. "You're up earlier than usual."

Tae-kyung stood dumbfounded, it took a moment for his brain to response. "Um…yes, I am."

Mi-nyeo poured her milk then put it away in the refrigerator and walked over to the counter to sit. Tae-kyung watched her narrowing his eyes with a confused and baffled expression. She took a sip of her milk. "I'm so excited about today!" she said.

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow. "Excited?" he paused. "Why?"

"Because today we're all going to hang out together!"

Tae-kyung let out a small groan, his shoulders slumping forward. He had completely forgotten about that. This day just kept getting better and _better_. "_Oh_, right."

He walked over to the refrigerator making a quick glance at Mi-nyeo to see her just innocently drinking her milk, he turned opening the door and just stared into the refrigerator looking thrown for a loop. He pursed his lips in thought. "She must have realized her mistake and wants to pretend it never happened," he mumbled to himself. "So I don't have to say anything." He nodded to himself then reached for the water and closed the refrigerator.

Just then Jeremy, Shin-woo and Mi-nam walked into the kitchen, Jeremy stretched his arms out as he yawned while Shin-woo looked at them with a pleasant smile, they both greeted Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo good morning while Mi-nam greeted his sister and only gave Tae-kyung a nod.

"Good morning, Oppa! Jeremy! Shin-woo oppa!" Mi-nyeo said back to them.

And Tae-kyung started choking on the water he had been drinking.

Mi-nyeo looked to him in concern. "Oh, _hyung-nim_ are you okay?"

Tae-kyung coughed a couple more times then cleared his throat and finally got a hold of himself. "Since _when_ have you been _oppa_?" he demanded looking at Shin-woo.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders nonchalant answering for Shin-woo. "Since last night, a little after you left to go to your room he asked Mi-nyeo noona to address him like that from now on." He smiled. "And she also said I could call her noona!"

Tae-kyung let out a huff sitting down his water.

Go Mi-nyeo clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to hang out with all my favorite ANJELLs today!"

Tae-kyung turned to her. "You can't have four favorite ANJELLs, there's only _one_." He eyed her. "So who's your _favorite_?"

"_Me_," said Mi-nam speaking up and stepping next to Tae-kyung as he held his milk. "I'm her real Oppa also." He took a sip of his milk and sneered into the bottle. "As if you'd be her favorite, you're not even an oppa you're a _hyung-nim_."

Tae-kyung glared at him pursing his lips. He just _had_ to point that out. "Why _you_—"

"_Stop_!" Mi-nyeo pouted looking down at her thumbs. "I keep getting the feeling that you two don't like each other." Mi-nam and Tae-kyung just looked at her with looks that said 'no kidding.'

"I want you two to be friends," said Mi-nyeo earnestly. "Oppa, hyung-nim say something nice to each other."

Tae-kyung and Mi-nam stood dumbfound for a moment then glanced at each other and looked back ahead in silence…and more silence. Mi-nam sighed. "Yeah, I got nothing."

Tae-kyung turned to glare at him.

Mi-nam held up his hand in defense. "Joking…joking, just some humor, what is this a funeral? You know, have you ever noticed how funeral has the word _fun_ in it? I mean how sick is that…," he trailed off as he glanced around at everyone,"…right back on subject." He rubbed his chin. "Something nice…something _nice_…," his gaze landed on Tae-kyung's water. "I've got it!" he exclaimed then turned to Tae-kyung. "You drink a lot of water you must be hydrated all the time."

Tae-kyung glanced at the milk in Mi-nam's hand. "You drink a lot of milk you must have strong bones," he said then turned to Mi-nyeo. "See we said something nice to each other."

Mi-nyeo stared at them uncertain. "I…guess," she said then got up and walked up to Jeremy and Shin-woo as they occupied her attention for a little while.

Once Mi-nyeo was out of earshot Mi-nam took another sip of milk then said, "You drink a lot of water no wonder you're so _full of it_."

Tae-kyung sharply turned his head. "You drink a lot of milk," he said smirking down at Mi-nam," so why are you so _short_?"

Mi-nam started choking on his milk then glared at Tae-kyung.

They both turned away from each other as Mi-nyeo turned around with a smile. "So what should we all do first?" she paused. "I think we each should pick a place that way we can all do something we like! Anyone want to make the first suggestion?"

"_The arcade_!" said Mi-nam and Jeremy in unison. They turned to look at each other as if they had just met each other.

"This is great, see Oppa you and Jeremy have something in common!" Mi-nyeo exclaimed as she looked between them.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "I _guess_…I mean who doesn't like the arcade…," he trailed off as his eyes landed on Tae-kyung who looked less than thrilled,"….I take that back."

Tae-kyung crossed his arms and started mumbling under his breath. "It's disgusting, thousands of people touch those games, who knows if they actually clean them."

Mi-nyeo punched her fist into the air. "First stop on the ANJELL express of fun the arcade!"

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung pulled at his hood trying to hide his face with his disguise; he felt like meat dangling in front of sharks—fanatic teenage girl sharks—if his hood fell he would surely be shark bait. Why did they have to pick the arcade? He looked around to see Jeremy and Mi-nam <em>surprisingly<em> getting along as they played against each other on some combat game. He looked around some more to see Mi-nyeo laughing with Shin-woo as they played some game with rubber mallets. He narrowed his eyes at them, he didn't exactly like that and so he started making his way towards them.

Mi-nyeo noticed him first and started waving her hand back and forth. "Hyung-nim! Tae-kyung hyung-nim! Over her—"she was cut short as he rushed over to her hushing furiously.

"_Shhhh_!" Tae-kyung hushed putting his finger up to his lips. He looked around seeing if anyone had noticed then turned back to her. "Are you crazy? Using my _real name_ in _here_? Do you _want_ me to get mobbed? Use my code name!"

"Oops, sorry," said Mi-nyeo bowing her head.

"Do you remember what my code name is?" asked Tae-kyung.

Mi-nyeo nodded. "Yes."

"Well?" he arched an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

"Guen Suk hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung pursed his lips. "No, that is incorrect. It's Guen Suk _oppa_," he looked at her closely. "Say it with me _Oppa_…_O-ppa..Oppa_."

"Um….Op—," she cut off as her brother called her over to play a game with him and Jeremy. She quickly went over to him leaving Tae-kyung alone.

Tae-kyung stomped his foot letting out a huff. He was so _close_ to having her say it! He looked around wondering where Shin-woo was, he knew he had seen him over here with Mi-nyeo; where did he disappear off to?

Tae-kyung didn't have to wait long for his question to be answered as Shin-woo approached him holding two bottles of tea. "Hey, where did Go Mi-nyeo go?" asked Shin-woo.

Tae-kyung nodded in the general direction where Mi-nyeo was playing a game with her brother and Jeremy. "She's over there playing with Jeremy and her _Oppa_," he pursed his lips. "Why don't you go join them? Then she'll have two _Oppas_."

"I think I'll pass," said Shin-woo eyeing Tae-kyung, then he glanced down at the other bottle of tea in his hand. "I got this for Go Mi-nyeo, but do you want it?"

Tae-kyung snatched the bottle of tea out of Shin-woo's hand and took a gulp of it, all the while not looking at him.

"Are you bothered by Go Mi-nyeo calling me Oppa?" asked Shin-woo taking a sip of his own tea.

Tae-kyung put the cap back on the tea and crossed his arms. "_No,"_ he scoffed.

Shin-woo secretly smiled to himself knowing that it was an outright lie. "You know, Go Mi-nyeo calls me Oppa and also Mi-nam of course, and she might call other guys Oppa one day when she starts making more friends," he paused resting the brim of the bottle on his lips. "But you'll _always_ be the _only_ one, the only guy she calls _hyung-min_," he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I think it's kind of _special_ that you're not just another Oppa."

Tae-kyung straightened up, his eyes widening as he considered what Shin-woo just said. It had never occurred to him to think of it like that. He was her _only _hyung-mim. The side of his mouth started twitching upward into a self-satisfied smirk. "It is, isn't it?"

Shin-woo nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

A little while later Mi-nyeo along with her Oppa and Jeremy came up to them, Mi-nam and Jeremy seemed to be caught up in game talk. "How did you get your player to do that double-kick flying thing in the air? It was awesome!" said Jeremy to Mi-nam.

"Oh, it's easy you just push the B button twice while holding down the A button and then jerk the joystick downward and then sharply to the right," answered Mi-nam.

"You have some mad gaming skills!" said Jeremy.

"You do too, we should team up and do some all night gaming at the dorm!" said Mi-nam smiling with excitement.

Mi-nyeo smiled looking between them. "I'm so happy you two are becoming friends!"

Mi-nam and Jeremy suddenly stopped talking as their eyes grew wide; they seemed to suddenly realize that they were getting along. They both shrugged their shoulders. "Yeah, whatever," they said in unison.

Mi-nam glanced at Tae-kyung. "Have you even played a game the entire time we've been here?"

"I'm here aren't I?" said Tae-kyung glaring at him. "No one said I had to play a game."

"Want to play a game of air hockey with me?" asked Mi-nam.

Tae-kyung just glanced at him not saying a word.

"_Fine_," said Mi-nam smirking. "You probably couldn't get one shot pass me anyhow."

Tae-kyung turned his eyes sharply on him, pursing his lips. "You. Me. Air hockey. _Now_."

Jeremy looked between them his eyes darting frantically in anxiety, he held up his hand to his lips. "This cannot turn out well." Mi-nyeo and Shin-woo nodded in agreement beside him.

Mi-nam and Tae-kyung walked over to the air hockey table. Mi-nam put his hand on the air hockey mallet while Tae-kyung seemed to be having difficulty getting himself to touch his air hockey mallet but then he gulped and took hold of it. And then the games began.

The puck flew aggressively back and forth across the air hockey table, the buzzer cried off and groans were made as the scores stacked up on the digital scoreboard, both Mi-nam and Tae-kyung panted while they glared at each other.

Jeremy's eyes tried to keep with the lighting fast puck as it shot back and forth. "Is there such a thing as _extreme_ air hockey? If not, I think they just invented it." Just then the puck became airborne as it flew off the table.

Both Jeremy and Shin-woo ducked away while shielding Mi-nyeo. "Hey, _watch it_!" cried Shin-woo.

The air hockey table then when inactive as their time was up, both Mi-nam and Tae-kyung turned to scoreboard to see they were tied. "_Again_," they said in unison.

"I think you've both have had enough air hockey for today," said Shin-woo, he bend down to Tae-kyung's ear. "Your game has drawn a crowd, let's get out of here before anyone gets a close look at us."

Tae-kyung nodded in agreement once he noticed the crowd of people looking on; they all quickly made a hastily exit.

Once they were outside Mi-nam apologized for almost hitting everyone with the puck during their game. Tae-kyung glanced at Mi-nyeo. "Are you okay?" he said under his breath while he stood close to her. Mi-nyeo looked up at him. "Oh, yes I ducked in time," she said. "Thankfully, it didn't hit anyone and collided into the pins of the bowling ball game," she paused then turned to everyone. "So where to next?"

"Well, the arcade was both mine and Jeremy's pick so…," he trailed off and then turned to Shin-woo. "Do you want the next pick?"

Shin-woo's pick lead them to attending a tea ceremony. Nothing really exciting happened at the ceremony besides the fact Jeremy almost fell asleep in his tea and that at the end Mi-nam almost fell into the table because his legs were asleep from sitting so long.

"Man, I had no idea tea ceremonies were so _long_," said Jeremy yawning. "I've never sat that still in my life," he paused stretching out his arms. "So where to next?" he looked to Tae-kyung. "You want the next pick, hyung?"

Mi-nam perked up, his eyes studying Tae-kyung with interest. "I have to admit, Hwang Tae-kyung I'm curious what you will pick."

Tae-kyung smirked at Mi-nam as everyone waited for him to make his choice, he glanced at Mi-nyeo then he said, "_The planetarium_."

Mi-nam raised an eyebrow at him. "T-The planetarium? I never figured you for the astronomy type Hwang Tae-kyung," he squinted his eye at him. "Don't you have that _thing_ with the dark, what is it called? Night…night something?"

"Night blindness," supplied Shin-woo.

"Yes, well I like the _stars_," Tae-kyung insisted glancing at Mi-nyeo, though she was looking in the other direction.

Mi-nam just gave him a weird look as they all agreed to go to the planetarium. Once they got there everyone started looking at the different exhibits in the planetarium and when they were all occupied Tae-kyung managed to get Mi-nyeo to follow him to the projection room where they showed the stars up on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung held out his hand in the dimly lit room. "<em>Go Mi-nyeo<em>, be my eyes." He tried his best to focus on her through the haziness of his eyes, he could still see her figure but the fine details of her face were unclear. He suddenly felt her take his hand and he felt the all familiar softness and gentleness of her touch as she lead him forward. He let out a light sigh relishing in the feeling of her hand and the adrenaline from his pounding heart, but then he noticed something else.

Tae-kyung squinted down at their clasped hands as his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Go Mi-nyeo, why is your hand trembling?"

Mi-nyeo quickly slipped her hand out of his as she sat them down. "I'm just cold."

Tae-kyung just stared at her sitting beside him trying to make out her face. Then he noticed that it was chilly in there, even for him and he was wearing a thick hoodie. "Do you want my—"

"No, I'm fine, really," said Mi-nyeo quickly before he could finish his sentence.

Tae-kyung leaned back in his seat all the while talking glances at Mi-nyeo. He didn't really care to see the stars, all he really wanted to see was his pig-rabbit; if only the auditorium wasn't so dimly lit. He had thought Mi-nyeo was fine but now he wasn't so sure.

He suddenly heard Mi-nyeo say something beside him, but he had to strain his ears to hear her small voice. "Do…do you still want me to be where you can see me, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung suddenly sat up straight wondering if he heard her right. "_W-what_?"

But before Mi-nyeo could say anything else the others had found them. "Oh, there you are Nonna, Hyung!" said Jeremy walking down the aisle towards them followed by Mi-nam and Shin-woo. "Wow, look at all the stars!" he said looking up at the ceiling.

Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo didn't really get a chance to talk then.

After the trip to the planetarium, Jeremy and Shin-woo had to leave the group to do some appearances for ANJELL. Jeremy was sad that they didn't get to go to a place that Mi-nyeo wanted to go, but Mi-nyeo said she was just happy spending the day with them. After Jeremy and Shin-woo left, they decided to go to a buffet to eat since it was near suppertime.

Tae-kyung sat on the opposite side of the booth from Mi-nam and Mi-nyeo, since her brother had already secured his spot next to his sister. It was generally quiet as they sat together eating and then Mi-nyeo excused herself from the table to use the restroom leaving Tae-kyung and Mi-nam alone.

Tae-kyung decided to take off his disguise since he was getting hot and most the people around there were elderly so he figured that they probably didn't even know who he was or cared. But still he could feel a pair of eyes constantly looking at him, he sharply looked straight ahead at the opposite side of the booth where Mi-nam sat staring at him. "What is _your_ deal?"

"Mine, what's _yours_?" retorted Mi-nam. "You have yet to openingly admit to me that you like my sister," he paused letting out a sigh. "That's all I really want Hwang Tae-kyung."

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow at him. "Why should I have to admit _anything_ to you?"

"It would be reassuring knowing you're not just going to toss her aside one day."

Tae-kyung didn't say a thing and just leaned back in his seat wallowing in his pride.

Mi-nam crossed his arms, his face twisting in displeasure. "You don't deserve her." Tae-kyung pursed his lip at this as Mi-nam glanced down at the table. "My sister seems a bit down today, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

Tae-kyung glanced at Mi-nam raising his eyebrows. "Down? She seems fine to me." He sounded less sure of himself than he would have an hour ago. Her hand was just trembling because she was cold, right?

"Mi-nyeo sometimes hides how she feels because she doesn't want to make others feel bad," Mi-nam gestured towards his sister's plate. "Look at her plate it's still practically full, normally she would be on her second serving by now, she didn't even eat that much for lunch and she only had chocolate milk today for breakfast." He tilted his head. "Don't know my _twin_ sister, huh?"

Tae-kyung stared down at Mi-nyeo's plate in shock. How did he not notice that? He clenched his fist under the table. _Shoot_, he was _right!_ Go Mi-nyeo did hide how she felt, she had done it before but this time she was even better at hiding it.

Things were even quieter before once Mi-nyeo returned to the table. Tae-kyung kept watching her to see if she was eating but she only seemed to be picking at her food.

It seemed like forever before Mi-nam left the table momentary to go get dessert leaving them alone. At first Tae-kyung could only stare as Mi-nyeo stared down at her plate; he made several attempts to talk but nothing was coming out. His face started constricting in his frustration and finally he let out a, "_Aish!"_ and stood up from his seat and in one quick motion sat himself beside Mi-nyeo.

Mi-nyeo looked up blinking in surprise to find him sitting beside her. "H-hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung stared down at her with an intense gaze and then grabbed her hand resting underneath the table. "_Go Mi-nyeo_….," he cut off as his eyes went wide,"….get under the table."

Mi-nyeo blinked at him. "W-what?"

"Get under the table _now_," he hissed as he pulled her down with him under the table hidden by the tablecloth.

Mi-nyeo tried to balance herself under the table making scuffing noises with her shoes in the dark. "Hyung-nim, what's going on?" she asked obviously confused.

"A bunch of ANJELL fans just walked in," Tae-kyung said trying his best not to touch the floor with his hands even though he couldn't see anything. "I can't let them see me _alone _with you."

Mi-nyeo voice sounded even smaller in the dark. "You…you don't want to be seen with me?"

"I _didn't_ say that!" Tae-kyung was going to say something further but then suddenly the tablecloth was pulled up bringing forth light under the small space. Mi-nam hanged his head upside down looking at them.

"I _thought_ I heard something…what are you two _doing_ under the table?" Mi-nam said his mouth twisting in speculation.

"Are they gone?" asked Tae-kyung.

Mi-nam held out his hand to help his sister get out under the table. "Is who gone?"

"The ANJELL fans."

Mi-nam gave Tae-kyung a calculating look. "Yeah, I saw some ANJELL fans but I don't think they saw me. They went over to another section of the restaurant, they're probably here having dinner with their grandparents or something," he paused. "Since when do you get under tables to hide from ANJELL fans and with my sister?"

Tae-kyung didn't reply as he got up from under the table, he just glanced at Mi-nyeo who stood silently with her head down beside her brother. He then glanced down at his hands. "I'm going to the restroom," he said quickly then left the twins at the table.

Once Tae-kyung reached the restroom he started scrubbing his hands vigorously, lathering up the soap putting forth all his frustration into the action. Once again he was misunderstood and now he felt even worst having unintentionally made the situation even less in his favor. Why was it so hard for him to say? Why even now could he feel his pride blinding him? Why did people keep interrupting him?

Tae-kyung dried his hands and then checked the stalls to see if anyone was around; once it was determined that no one else was in the restroom he then promptly let out a scream and swiftly kicked one of the stalls, which lead him to hop up and down in pain.

This day just kept getting better and better and _better._

* * *

><p>Soon after they all finished eating Mi-nam and Tae-kyung had to leave to do separate promotional gigs for ANJELL. The rest of the day really dragged on as Tae-kyung couldn't wait to be done promoting and just go home where Mi-nyeo was. His heart just wasn't in his work today and he couldn't concentrate as two questions kept going around in his mind. What was Mi-nyeo thinking? And what was he going to do?<p>

These two questions were still on his mind as he hurried back to the ANJELL dorm and walked towards the kitchen at the sound of Mi-nyeo's laughter, but then every thought including those two questions flew out of his mind as he entered the kitchen to find Mi-nyeo laughing with some _guy_ sitting across the counter from her.

But this wasn't _just_ some guy, it was Nate Cheng, one of Korea's top A-list actors.

Tae-kyung's eyebrows knitted together and his lips pursed as two new questions entered his mind.

What was Nate Cheng doing in _his_ kitchen? And what was he _doing_ laughing with _his_ pig-rabbit?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, finally got this uploaded, was having some pros with uploading. Please review! Thank you, writetress_


	8. Ep 8

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! _

**piggyrabbit-**_remember when I said the misunderstanding would lead up to heartfelt and hilarious moments? Well, this is the beginning of that. :) Thank you, I'm feeling better, you take care also._

**Rusty Halos**_-Thank you very much, yeah I did dump alot on him, didn't I? :) _

**pixievampAlice**_-Thank you very much, well Nate Cheng does something to their relationship...read on._

**Olieangel**_-I do love a jealous Hyung-nim as well. Thank you, it's good to write again! Yeah, I have, Ikemen desu ne it's really good. Nobody can duplicate the original's performance, but I'm impressed how they do it in their own way. Some of the episode plots are mashed together, but it works, and there are differences which I like, I would get bored if there wasn't. You have a good week also!_

**eucalyptus10**-_Tae-kyung is trying to keep his relationship with Mi-nyeo on the down-low, afraid that the fans will attack her and it's his pride that's keeping him from telling her in private. I think the chapter will answer the rest of your questions..._

**Coleen**_-Thank you very much! :)_

**Saki Kitsune**_-Thank you very much, glad you loved it! Yeah, JGS great actor, no doubt! Glad you liked how I did the characters!_

**flinn**_-I don't think I'm that cruel, just trying to build up suspense...okay I'm a little cruel to Tae-kyung :) I still love you, hyung-nim! Well, I do have romance in this chapter...that's all I'm saying. Thank you, I was trying to work on Shin-woo and I'm happy you enjoyed those parts! And Lee Hong Ki...reading...2nd season...don't make me faint!_

**Ann**_-No more Nate Cheng? Well, I think you should read on..._

**He's No Angel**_-Thank you very much! Glad you thought it was awww_

**Nueij**_-Thank you very much! Sorry, I didn't even realize I kept misspelling it! I fixed it! Glad you're enjoying the plot and characters!_

**KimLuvv**_-Thank you very much! You're in luck since romance is just what I planned in this chapter. You sensed right, jealousy does spark things up! More is to come!_

**Jolie**_-Thank you very much for each of your reviews on each chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and also a Jeremy scene I have in it! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful, Kyung-Soon, Les Miserables, the song On My Own...etc._

_You're Still Beautiful_

_Ep 8_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung stood there transfixed at the scene before him, watching as if in slow motion as Mi-nyeo's eyes squinted with laugher and Nate Cheng smiled at her. He then heard a voice and everything sped up again.<p>

"Tae-kyung, you're back!"

Tae-kyung shook his head coming out of his daze and turned to his left noticing for the first time that President Ahn was also in the kitchen with them.

Mi-nyeo turned her head at President Ahn's voice then her eyes met Tae-kyung's. "Hyung-nim, you're home!"

Nate Cheng rose up from his seat and walked over to Tae-kyung bowing to him. "Hwang Tae-kyung, it is truly an honor to finally meet you," he said smiling at him. "I'm a big fan of ANJELL. I came over here to tell ANJELL I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

Tae-kyung just stared at him, trying to take it all in and then he bowed. "Thank you," he said unsure, then looked side to side with his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean work with ANJELL?"

President Ahn came over to him laughing as he put his arm around Tae-kyung's shoulder. "Tae-kyung, you know that Nate Cheng is going to be directing the next ANJELL music video, remember I told you."

Tae-kyung turned to President Ahn sharply; he smiled his mouth tense as he tried to control himself. "No, you did _not_ tell me."

President Ahn just laughed it off patting Tae-kyung's shoulder. "Oh, well it might have slipped my mind," he said then looked to Nate Cheng. "ANJELL is truly honored to have Nate Cheng direct their music video as one of his first directing projects, _right_ Tae-kyung?"

Tae-kyung put on a fake smile. "_Truly honored_," he said then turned away escaping from President Ahn's grasp. "I'm going to have to take direction from _that_ guy?" he said under his breath. He turned about to take a sit next to Mi-nyeo but was foiled as President Ahn took him aside in another comer of the room.

President Ahn looked at him and spoke low as not to be overheard by the other two occupants in the room. "Tae-kyung—"

"We did not discuss this," said Tae-kyung interrupting him. "Do Shin-woo, Jeremy, or Mi-nam know about this?"

"No, but this is a great opportunity for ANJELL, think of all the press we'll get now that Korea's top actor is directing an ANJELL music video."

"Does he even know how to direct? He's an _actor_!" Tae-kyung said in a loud whisper.

"Sure, sure he attended an arts school majoring in acting and directing," said President Ahn, he then paused looking over his shoulder at Mi-nyeo and Nate Cheng as they talked.

Tae-kyung saw him and glanced over at them as well; he couldn't help but feel irked that Nate Cheng looked to be enjoying his conversation with Mi-nyeo a little _too_ much. "Why are you looking over at them?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

President Ahn smiled as if sharing a secret. "I think Nate Cheng likes Go Mi-nam's sister."

Tae-kyung suddenly tensed up and turned to glare at Nate Cheng's back. "_W-what?_" he turned back to President Ahn. "He _just_ met her!"

"Well, he seemed smitten when I introduced him to her," said President Ahn. "He's been waiting here an hour to meet the band, but I think it's just an excuse for him to spend more time taking to Go Mi-nyeo."

This piece of information did not settle well with Tae-kyung. "He's been here for an _hour _talking to _Go Mi-nyeo!_"

President Ahn didn't seem to be paying much attention to him as he thought. "Maybe we should set them up? I mean if Nate Cheng comes around here often, who knows what other opportunities it will open up for ANJELL and then _jackpot! _Nate Cheng obviously likes Go Mi-nyeo. You think Mi-nam would mind….," he trailed off as he noticed Tae-kyung looking at him weirdly with his lips pursed,"...what?"

"You have been spending way too much time around Manager Ma," said Tae-kyung then he exclaimed," _Set them up?_ Go Mi-nyeo doesn't even _like_ him!"

President Ahn glanced over at them again. "What do you mean she looks like she's enjoying talking to him—"

"_She doesn't like him!"_ Tae-kyung hissed, looking at President Ahn with hard eyes. Thankfully, President Ahn let it rest as he was occupied by a call.

Tae-kyung then turned away and quickly moved to take a seat near Mi-nyeo; he listened on as Nate Cheng told her a joke. Why was she laughing at his jokes, they weren't even funny. Tae-kyung joined in on their laughing letting out a fake sarcastic laugh. Nate Cheng gave him a weird look but then smiled. "Hwang Tae-kyung, Go Mi-nyeo here has been telling me how you all hung out together today."

Tae-kyung smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, did she tell you how we went to the planetarium?" he turned his gaze to Mi-nyeo but she didn't say anything.

"The planetarium?" said Nate Cheng, then looked at Mi-nyeo. "Oh, do you like astronomy, Go Mi-nyeo?"

"She likes the _stars_," said Tae-kyung cutting in. "In fact, Go Mi-nyeo has a _favorite_ star."

"Really?" said Nate Cheng nodding. "That's really interesting, I'm more of a planets person myself. You know I have my own telescope," he glanced at Mi-nyeo shyly," you could use it sometime if you like."

"It's getting late!" Tae-kyung suddenly exclaimed. "You _should_ go home and get some rest, you probably have a lot to do tomorrow."

Nate Cheng shook his hand. "Oh, no I'm fine thanks. I'll just wait until the rest of ANJELL get's here so I can meet them."

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung soon found out for someone who claimed to want to get to know ANJELL he didn't seem very interested in talking to <em>him<em>, the way he was talking to Mi-nyeo you would think she was still part of the band. And Mi-nyeo, she would glance at him but didn't really say anything to him, she seemed more interested in listening to this _pretty boy_ actor. He narrowed his eyes at her profile. What was she up to? Was she just trying to get back at him for last night? Trying to make him jealous? Well, he wasn't jealous; he was Hwang Tae-kyung why would he be jealous? He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. He _wasn't_ jealous.

Tae-kyung glanced at his watch and then let out a frustrated sigh. He got up and coughed loudly to interrupt the conversation. "Excuse me, for a moment," he said giving a bow and then went into the hallway near his room, taking out his mobile phone to make a call.

Tae-kyung listened to the ringtone until the caller picked up. "Where are you?" he said instead of the traditional hello.

"Oh, hyung!" came Jeremy's voice on the other end.

"_Where are you_?" Tae-kyung demanded again.

"Oh, me and Shin-woo met up with Mi-nam, we're having a couple of drinks. You know, hyung Mi-nam really isn't that bad. Hey, you and noona should come—"

Tae-kyung cut him off. "Get back here _now_ so that _pretty boy_ actor can meet you and _leave_!"

"_Actor…what?" _Jeremy blurted back confused.

"Just all of you get back here _now_!" Tae-kyung hissed into the phone and then hung up.

He turned around to go back into the kitchen but stopped after taking five steps as he saw Mi-nyeo enter the hallway. She moved to walk around him but he quickly blocked her path and crossed his arms looking sharply at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Mi-nyeo bit her lip. "Um…going to the bathroom."

Tae-kyung tilted his head pursing his lips. "No, I mean talking to that _actor_," he got up closer to her face," do you _like_ him or something?"

Mi-nyeo nodded. "Yes, I think he's very nice and I think he would make a good friend, as Mother Superior says one can never have too many friends."

This was not the answer Tae-kyung wanted to hear. "Fine, then go be good _friends_ with him, see if I care!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"O-okay?" said Mi-nyeo taken aback by his outburst.

Tae-kyung walked off in huff leaving her alone in the hallway. Mi-nyeo stood in the hallway for a moment staring sadly at where he had left.

She had tried to talk to him when she was talking with Nate Cheng but every time she had turned to look at him, he seemed to be glaring at her. He must still be mad about last night and how she foolishly believed him to be her boyfriend.

She raised her trembling hand to clench the clothing underneath her pounding heart. She didn't want to think about it and how much it _hurt_. Holding his hand today had been bittersweet; it had made her so happy to hold her star but knowing that she would never get to hold his hand as his girlfriend made her chest ache. She didn't know if she'd be able to hold back from wanting to guide him or hug him just to feel his touch even though it hurt. She had almost let it slip what she was really feeling today when she took his hand. She didn't want to let on how she was feeling or worry anyone; she was trying her best to hide it.

She would be fine.

That's what she kept saying in her head.

She would be fine…she would be…._fine_.

After Mi-nyeo was done using the bathroom she made her way back to the kitchen but was stopped as she heard the doorbell to the front door ring. She was the near the front door so she decided to answer it and opened the door to find a middle-aged man standing outside.

He didn't look like a reporter and didn't carry a camera. He was simply dressed but it was easy to tell that his clothing was made out of fine material. Mi-nyeo figured he must be someone ANJELL knew since security had let him by. She bowed to him out of respect and said hello.

The man looked at her curiously for a moment then bowed in return as he gave her a dashing smile.

Mi-nyeo stared at the man taken aback; that smile seemed familiar, but she had never met him before, had she?

"Hello," said the man. "I'm sorry I dropped by without making a call first so he doesn't know I'm here but is Hwang Tae-kyung here at the moment?"

Just at that moment Tae-kyung himself came walking towards the door where Mi-nyeo stood. "Go Mi-nyeo, who's at the—"he cut off as he suddenly noticed the man in the doorway and stared at him. "_Abeoji_?"

Mi-nyeo looked back and forth between them her eyes growing wider by the second. No wonder his smile seemed familiar, it was a family resemblance! This man was hyung-nim's father!

The smile appeared on the man's face again as he looked a Tae-kyung. "Hello, son."

Tae-kyung blinked a couple of times coming out of his shock. "Abeoji, what are you doing in Korea?"

"I'm here conducting the orchestra to the musical production of Les Miserables," answered Tae-kyung's father and then he turned to Mi-nyeo again with the same curious expression. "Tae-kyung, who is this young lady, she looks familiar?"

Tae-kyung turned to look at Mi-nyeo suddenly remembering she was there. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "This is Go Mi-nyeo, Go Mi-nam's twin sister."

Tae-kyung's father's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, no wonder you seemed familiar," he said smiling. "I can see the resemblance. I saw a picture of your Oppa when he joined Tae-kyung and the others."

Mi-nyeo just kind of stood there like a doe caught in headlights.

"Go Mi-nyeo, this is Hwang Kyung-Soon, my Abeoji," said Tae-kyung trying to prompt her to talk.

Mi-nyeo suddenly gasped, snapping out it and started bowing furiously. "Oh…I um...I…hello! I already said that…I mean—"she cut herself off blushing,"…nice to meet you," she finished in embarrassment.

Hwang Kyung-Soon just smiled. "It is very nice to meet you as well," he paused. "Are you visiting your Oppa?"

"She lives here," said Tae-kyung automatically," in the guest room," he added. "Go Mi-nam is very close to his sister, so he wanted her to stay here, that way she'd always be by my—," he cut off, his eyes going wide at his mistake but he quickly recovered," _his_…his side."

Hwang Kyung-Soon slightly raised his eyebrow at his son. "I see." He then turned to Mi-nyeo. "That's wonderful that you have a close relationship with your Oppa, but how do get along living with all men?"

"I...I wasn't use to it at first but now they're all my dearest friends," said Mi-nyeo politely.

Hwang Kyung-Soon nodded. "That's good to hear." He glanced at Tae-kyung. "So does my son still skip breakfast?"

"_Abeoji!"_ Tae-kyung exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Water isn't a food group, Tae-kyung," said Hwang Kyung-Soon.

Tae-kyung sighed, then motioned inside. "Would you like to come in, Abeoji?"

"Oh, no I just came by to tell you I'm in Korea. I'll be having a practice tomorrow at the Seoul Arts Center, can you come around ten?"

Tae-kyung nodded.

"Great, I'll explain everything then," Hwang Kyung-Soon said then glanced at Mi-nyeo. "Your friends are welcome to come along if they want," he then bowed. "Good-bye son, Miss Go Mi-nyeo."

After Tae-kyung's father left Mi-nyeo quickly rushed back into the bathroom as she felt her face start to heat up. She had just made herself out to be a stuttering idiot in front of hyung-nim's father, the man who raised him. No wonder hyung-nim didn't want her to be his girlfriend, she couldn't even make a good impression on his father. And even though she wasn't his girlfriend she still wanted hyung-nim's father to think highly of her because his son was important to her.

_Mother Superior, what was she going to do?_

* * *

><p>A little later on the rest of ANJELL returned home and were introduced to Nate Cheng. They chatted with him for a little while and then he left—much to Tae-kyung's pleasure. Mi-nyeo then went outside on the patio to get some fresh air and this is where Shin-woo found her.<p>

"Go Mi-neyo, are you alright?" Shin-woo asked as he noticed her shoulders slumping while she sighed.

Mi-nyeo looked up at him and opened her mouth but then she suddenly decided against it. For a couple of minutes her face showed her struggle whether to talk or not but then finally she gave in. "Oh, Shin-woo oppa, I made a complete _fool_ out of myself tonight!" she cried out burying her face into her hands as she leaned on the railing.

Shin-woo leaned on the railing next to her trying to catch a glimpse of her face. "In front of Nate Cheng? You seemed to be getting along with him just fine, I doubt he thought you foolish, Go Mi-nyeo."

Mi-nyeo head snapped up. "No, not him!" she pressed her lips together as she looked at him in anguish. "_Hyung-nim's abeoji_!"

"Tae-kyung's abeoji came by?" Shin-woo said in surprise. "He's here in Korea?"

Mi-nyeo nodded frantically. "Uh-huh, he stopped by and I answered the door, then hyung-nim came and I just froze there and then I said a bunch of stupid things," she rambled on," I mean I know I'm not his girlfriend, but I still wanted to make a good impression but now I ruined it and—"

Shin-woo held up his hands. "_Whoa_, _whoa_!" he stared at Mi-nyeo narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Did you just say you're _not_ his girlfriend? Not _Tae-kyung's_ girlfriend?" he elaborated.

Mi-nyeo lowered her eyes and gave a feeble nod.

"Did Tae-kyung actually _say_ you're not his girlfriend?" Shin-woo asked in disbelief.

"Well, I…he said…um…," she trailed off looking unsure what to say.

"Go Mi-nyeo, I think you're misunderstanding something," Shin-woo said looking at her straight trying to grab her attention.

"Like what, Shin-woo oppa?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think there's definitely a misunderstanding," said Shin-woo.

Mi-nyeo didn't say anything she just stared out over the railing at the night sky, she couldn't really make out any stars since the lights were on outside. For a moment she just gave into the comforting presence that she always felt around Shin-woo. Her Oppa would always be the one that felt like home after she felt she'd be lost forever, Jeremy would always be the younger brother that made her laugh when she thought she'd never laugh again and Shin-woo would always be the Oppa that would wrap her up in a blanket and comfort her after a nightmare.

Mi-nyeo glanced at Shin-woo out of the corner of her eye. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said into the silence of the night. "I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, especially you. You're precious to me," she paused looking down at her hands resting on the railing. "Not in the same way that hyung-nim is, but still just as important."

Shin-woo didn't say anything at first, but then his lips curved up and he smiled out into the night sky. "_I know."_

They didn't say anything after that just stood in each other's presence until the patio door slid open and someone stepped outside.

Shin-woo turned around. "Tae-kyung."

Mi-nyeo gasped, her body tensing up as she gripped the railing. She then hesitantly turned around to see Tae-kyung looking between her and Shin-woo.

"Am I interrupting anything?" said Tae-kyung his mouth tense as he spoke.

Shin-woo shook his head. "No, just enjoying the night air."

"I'm…I'm going to go to bed!" Mi-nyeo blurted out nervously. "Good-night, Shin-woo oppa! Good-night, hyung-nim!

Tae-kyung watched on hopeless to stop her as she rushed pass him and back into the house before he could get a word out. He stared at the patio door somewhat hurt that she obviously didn't want to be within the same vicinity as him. He took a deep breath and composed himself before he turned around to face Shin-woo.

Tae-kyung took Mi-nyeo's place standing beside Shin-woo. He ran his hand through his hair and fidgeted in place, his anxiety clashing with the serenity of the night.

"Tae-kyung, did you tell Go Mi-nyeo that she wasn't your girlfriend?" asked Shin-woo getting straight to the point.

Tae-kyung's back straightened as he sharply turned to Shin-woo. "_W-what?_" he choked out. "Did she tell you I said that?" he roughly exhaled. "_Aish! _That pig-rabbit keeps putting words into my mouth!"

"Did you correct her?" said Shin-woo.

Tae-kyung glanced at him once again fidgeting anxiously then he finally spoke. "I don't see why I have to say it, besides it seems like she'd much rather have _Nate Cheng_ as her boyfriend! Well, _fine_!"

Shin-woo sighed shaking his head. "I see you're still having your pride issues," he paused leaning into the railing. "You have to say things _directly_ and not just do things _hoping_ she'll understand what you mean," he hung his head, some of his past sufferings resurfacing in his eyes temporarily. "_Trust me, I know_." He paused for a moment then turned to Tae-kyung. "You'll still have your pride Tae-kyung, but that's all, someone else will have her."

"Who?" Tae-kyung cried out. "_You?"_ he clenched his fist at his side staring at Shin-woo with a mixture of pain and anger. "Don't think I've forgotten how you embraced her in your arms in _front_ of me."

Shin-woo looked away staring at the patio floorboards. "I'm truly sorry about that Tae-kyung, I'm not proud of that moment. I was jealous of you," he paused letting out a deep sigh. "I had been jealous of you for a while. But I promise you I've stopped holding on."

Tae-kyung didn't reply, he just leaned into the railing then he hesitantly started talking as he averted his eyes. "I…I can't blame you for wanting Go Mi-nyeo for yourself, I can understand that."

Shin-woo looked to him smiling. "Friends?"

Tae-kyung glanced at him and with a smirk he nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day Tae-kyung found himself once again in his car with Go Mi-nyeo and Go Mi-nam but this time they weren't heading for the convent but the Seoul Arts Center to meet up with his father. Jeremy couldn't make it since he had to take Jolie to the vet for her regular check-up and Shin-woo had a dentist appointment.<p>

Tae-kyung took the route he knew by heart and couldn't help but feel excited at seeing his father and place he often thought as their own.

"Hyung-nim, did your abeoji really fly in all the way from the U.S.?" asked Mi-nyeo.

Tae-kyung glanced at her in the passenger seat, she seemed somewhat better than yesterday but then again she was getting better at hiding things. He could now tell there was something off about her, but she acted excited about going to the Seoul Arts Center and meeting his abeoji again.

"Yes, he moved there to live with his girlfriend Joanna," said Tae-kyung.

"You must miss him being so far away," said Mi-nyeo hesitantly.

"Yes, but we still talk on the phone and I fly over to go visit him and he does also," Tae-kyung paused his eyebrows knitting together," although his visit yesterday was kind of out of the blue."

"He's a conductor, hyung-nim?"

"Yes, a very talented one," said Tae-kyung with pride for his father. "You're not the only one that comes from a musical background, pig-rabbit. I spent a lot of my childhood at the Seoul Arts Center while my father did his practices. It's where my love for music first began."

"Hyung-nim, what is Les Miserables? Is it a song? asked Mi-nyeo curiously.

Tae-kyung glanced at her. "You…you don't know?"

"Mi-nyeo has never seen a musical," said Mi-nam in the back as he stared out the window. He had been mostly quiet during the ride. Tae-kyung guessed the only reason he came along is that he didn't want to leave Mi-nyeo alone with him. "The orphanage didn't really have the funds to take kids to the theatre."

Tae-kyung nodded and made a mental note to himself to take Mi-nyeo to a musical. "Les Miserables is a play with numerous songs in it that tell a story," he said answering her question.

Soon they reached the Seoul Arts Center and Tae-kyung found his father getting ready to practice the musical number On My Own of Les Miserables but before that he quickly said hello to him, Go Mi-nyeo, and Go Mi-nam and then proceeded to conduct the orchestra as the woman began to sing.

Tae-kyung sat back with Mi-nyeo and Mi-nam in the front row of the theatre as they watched the actors and musicians practice. Tae-kyung always loved watching his father conduct, but today he was much more interesting in watching Mi-nyeo's reaction. It simply mesmerized him to watch her eyes light up and the sheer awe that overcame her face; it was as if he was watching a child take their first taste of ice cream. She seemed completely captivated by it as her eyes began to water and when the song ended she clapped with great enthusiasm.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "That was so sad…but it was just _beautiful_, I've never seen anything like it," she whispered talking to herself.

They then got up to walk over to Hwang Kyung-Soon, he smiled as he saw them approach. "I see that you enjoyed that Miss Go Mi-nyeo," he said.

Mi-nyeo nodded bobbing her head up and down. "Oh, yes! Just the whole orchestra and the woman singing with so much emotion, it was all just _beautiful!_" she paused looking down shyly. "Mr. Hwang Kyung-Soon how much are the tickets for the musical?"

"How much?" Kyung-Soon said. "If you want to come I can get you all some tickets for free."

Mi-nyeo gasped. _"Really?"_ she then turned to Mi-nam and Tae-kyung with eager eyes. "Oppa, Hyung-min, I want to go, _please_?_"_

"Yeah, sure Mi-nyeo we can go," said Mi-nam.

Mi-nyeo smiled but then turned to Tae-kyung waiting for his response, though he didn't understand why she needed it. He had been planning to take her anyway so he quickly nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Mr. Hwang Kyung-Soon!" Mi-neyo said with joy then she turned to Mi-nam. "Thank you, Oppa!" she said giving him a hug and then she turned to Tae-kyung. "Thank you, Hyung-nim!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around him in a hug also.

Tae-kyung was floored by the sudden physical contact but soon his body melted into her embrace as his head went limp resting on the crown of her head. He almost lost his balance when she suddenly pulled away and his body cried out from her withdraw. He stared off at her in shock as she quickly apologized and hurried up the aisle away from him.

Mi-nam then excused himself to go use the restroom and Tae-kyung was left alone with his father who for some reason was looking at him with a furtive look.

Tae-kyung's eyebrows knitted together as he looked back at his father. "Why are you looking at me like that, Appa?"

"You…_like_ that girl don't you?" said Kyung-Soon more like a statement than a question. Tae-kyung's eyes went wide. "I've never seen you act that way around a girl. You just let that girl hug you without any fuss whatsoever," he tilted his head, his lips twitching upward," in fact, I think you were _enjoying_ it."

Tae-kyung quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks blushing.

"You must _really_ like her," Kyung-Soon said then paused in thought. "Why does she call you Hyung-nim, why doesn't she call you Oppa?"

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "Because I'm _special_," he declared. "Why are you here, Appa?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Your Omma called me."

Tae-kyung eyes snapped open wide. "_W-what?"_

"She called me, Hwa-ran in Seattle," explained his father. "She had a lot of things to say…mostly that she was sorry about the way she treated our son," he paused studying him. "Have you seen your Omma recently, Tae-kyung?"

"I've…I've talked to her," said Tae-kyung uneasily.

"Tae-kyung, I've always tried to raise you the best I could but I knew you were always missing something I could never give you."

Tae-kyung looked down at the floor not saying anything for awhile and then he looked up. "Is that why you came?"

"It was a big factor but I also missed my homeland," Kyung-Soon paused looking straight at Tae-kyung," I missed my _son_. I'm not going to be here indefinitely, but I am going to be here for a little while, while I conduct some productions and help you, Tae-kyung," he paused letting Tae-kyung take everything in. "Why don't you have lunch with me and Haw-ran in a couple of days, let's say this coming Sunday?"

Tae-kyung could do nothing but nod.

* * *

><p>After his conversation with his father Tae-kyung sat somewhat dumbfounded in one of the theatre seats. Did he just agree to have lunch with <em>both<em> his parents? That's something he thought would never happen. He shook his head trying not to dwell too much on the upcoming lunch where he would again come face to face with his Omma. He needed a _distraction_. He quickly scanned the theatre in search of Mi-nyeo and saw her seating in another aisle which he quickly made his way to.

When Tae-kyung sat beside her, she didn't say anything and after a while he began to wonder if she was ignoring him but then she asked a question he wasn't expecting.

"Hyung-nim, do you think your aboeji likes me?"

Tae-kyung turned to her thinking it was somewhat of a dumb question since his father had just offered to give her free tickets. Did she think he gave free tickets to people he disliked? "Why do you ask?"

Mi-nyeo looked down shyly and started fiddling with her necklace. "Because…because it's important to me."

Tae-kyung leaned back in his seat trying to fight back a smile. "Go Mi-nyeo, I think it's impossible for anyone to not like you."

Mi-nyeo's head snapped up. "_Really_, hyung-nim?" she said looking pleased then paused as if pondering over something. "There were times I thought Yoo He Yi didn't like—"

"_She doesn't count_," Tae-kyung hissed cutting her off but then his eyes softened as he took notice to the necklace she was fiddling with—it was his star necklace. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, I've been meaning to say…what I mean is about that night—"

"_Go Mi-nyeo_?"

Tae-kyung eye's went wide as he tensed up. It _couldn't_ be.

Mi-nyeo turned her head to look down the aisle at the end where a young man stood. "Nate Cheng?"

Tae-kyung clenched the armrests of his chair. What was _he_ doing here? What was with this _actor_? Did he have a tracking deceive on Go Mi-nyeo or what?

Nate Cheng walked down the aisle and sat down in the seat next to Go Mi-nyeo. "Hello, Hwang Tae-kyung, Go Mi-nyeo. What are you doing here, Go Mi-nyeo?"

"I came here with Oppa and Hyung-nim, Mr. Hwang Kyung-Soon invited us he's Tae-kyung hyung-nim's aboeji and the conductor of the musical," answered Go Mi-nyeo. "Why are you here Nate Cheng?"

"Oh, a buddy of mine is part of the cast I was going to have lunch with him," said Nate Cheng smiling at her. "By the way you can call me Cheng Nae-Won, it's my real name, my manager just thought it would raise my popularity if I americanized my name to Nate Cheng," he paused looking at her. "Would you guys like to join us for lunch?"

"We have plans, _sorry_," said Tae-kyung quickly before she could answer.

Nae-Won looked down, his eyebrows cringing in disappointment. "Oh, alright," he then glanced at Tae-kyung. "Are you looking forward to Lady Chi's Ball Hwang Tae-kyung? I hear ANJELL is coming this time."

Tae-kyung raised his chin up. "Yes, ANJELL is looking forward to it."

Nae-Won nodded. "Well I'll see you guys there and also tomorrow to start shooting the video," he got up from his seat. "Good-bye Hwang Tae-kyung, Go Mi-nyeo!" he said then left them alone.

Mi-nyeo turned to Tae-kyung. "You're going to a ball, hyung-nim?"

"Yes, this coming Saturday as is Mi-nam, Shin-woo, and Jeremy," Tae-kyung said then averted his eyes as he hesitantly spoke. "I can't take you, it's a very exclusive party. This is the first time even ANJELL has been invited to the ball."

"Oh, that's okay," said Mi-nyeo reassuringly. "I hope everyone has lots of fun!"

"_It's not going to be any fun without you there_," Tae-kyung mumbled under his breath.

A little later Mi-nyeo got up to walk over to her Oppa who came back into the theatre. Tae-kyung watched from his seat as Nate Cheng walked over to the twins and said hello to Mi-nam while stealing glances at Mi-nyeo.

"Got some competition?" said a voice from behind him.

Tae-kyung looked over his shoulder to see his father standing behind his seat; he watched as his father motioned towards Nate Cheng with his eyes. Tae-kyung turned back around and crossed his arms letting out an uneasy chuckle. "_No."_

Kyung-Soon put a hand on his son's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Remember what I told you right before your first piano recital?"

Tae-kyung's mouth twisted in concentration as he tried to recall. "To put my hands on the right keys and if I completely go blank on the notes just start playing anything?"

Kyung-Soon shook his head. "No, besides that…," he leaned forward and patted his hand on Tae-kyung's chest over his heart. "Just put your heart into it and you'll always come out a winner," he looked ahead at Go Mi-nyeo. "I think you should use the same principle here."

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed and Tae-kyung had yet to really talk to Mi-nyeo, he was having a hard time getting the words out or would get interrupted by someone or got too busy doing his ANJELL duties. They had already been filming the music video for three days and it was no surprise that Tae-kyung was having trouble taking direction from Nate Cheng—he refused to call him by his real name.<p>

"CUT!" Nae-Won yelled out. "Great job guys!" he said smiling but then turned to Tae-kyung with a solemn look. "Hwang Tae-kyung, can I talk to you for a second?"

Tae-kyung just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a table taking a seat. "Hwang Tae-kyung, you were a little…well a little," Nae-Won paused trying to find the right word,"…_stiff_ in your scene with Go Mi-nam. Now I've seen your other music video with Go Mi-nam and you did an excellent job, what's the difference? I'm not seeing the emotion I want to see."

"_The difference is that they weren't the same person_," said Tae-kyung under his breath.

"What?" said Nae-Won.

Tae-kyung reached for the bottle of water on the table taking a sip then he raised his eyes to Nate Cheng. "I said the difference is I have a headache today, I will try to do better next time."

Nae-Won stared at him and then smiled nodding. "Alright," he took a seat next to him. Tae-kyung wondered why he was just sitting here and then he asked him a question that threw him for a loop. "Hwang Tae-kyung, have you known Go Mi-nyeo long?"

Tae-kyung blinked then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him."Not very long, but we are _very_ close, none the less."

Nae-Won raised his eyebrows looking surprised at this information. "_Really_? I didn't know. I mean she doesn't call you Oppa, she calls you Hyung-nim," he looked at him curiously. "Why is that?"

Tae-kyung bit his lip, his temper dangling on the edge. "It's a _special_ nickname, you wouldn't understand."

"_Oh_," said Nae-Won nodded oblivious to Tae-kyung's silent fury. He looked down shyly as a goofy smile came across his face. "Go Mi-nyeo, she's like a breath of fresh air isn't she? She so genuine, there's nothing fake about her."

The bottle of water crackled out in misery as Tae-kyung squeezed it.

"I was just wondering she isn't in a relationship with Shin-woo, is she? Or Jeremy, right?"

"Go Mi-nyeo doesn't _like_ Shin-woo, I don't know why everyone thinks that!" Tae-kyung exclaimed then he took a deep breath calming himself. "Same goes for Jeremy."

Nae-Won perked up his eyes brimming with nauseating hope. "So, she isn't in a relationship?"

"I _didn't_ say that," Tae-kyung replied quickly. "I think it best if you move your interest to another girl, I think she's _taken_."

Nae-Won's shoulders slumped forward. "Oh." Then much to Tae-kyung's relief he ended the conversation and got up.

For the rest of his break Tae-kyung just sat at the table deliberating over what he was going to do about his situation with Go Mi-nyeo. He grew nervous as he watched the clock because he knew that Mi-nyeo would be visiting the set today and the only thing that took his mind off of it for a moment was when he saw Jeremy slip on something on the floor.

He quickly got up and walked over to Jeremy looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy sat up on the floor checking himself. "Oh, yeah I'm alright Hyung! There was just something wet on the floor."

Tae-kyung put out his hand to help Jeremy up, which he took ahold of, but just then Mi-nyeo walked onto the set and who should make a beeline for her but none other than Nate Cheng.

What was that actor _doing_? He had just told him to forget about Go Mi-nyeo! But _no_, the first thing he does is go up to her and start _flirting_!

"Hyung…_my hand!_" Jeremy cried out. Tae-kyung didn't seem to notice that he was crushing Jeremy's hand in his jealous rage as he stared at Nate Cheng and Mi-nyeo. "_Crushing_…_pain_…_let go_!" Jeremy gasped out struggling to get his hand free of Tae-kyung's grip. "_Hyung_! Hyung, I need that to drum with!"

"_Huh_? What?" said Tae-kyung looking down. "_Oh!_" he exclaimed letting go as he finally realized what he was doing.

Jeremy cradled his hand in his good hand. "_My hand_," he whimpered, then leaned forward giving it a kiss. "Don't worry it's going to be okay," he said talking to his hand.

Tae-kyung held out his hand again to help him up but Jeremy just glared at it. "No, _thank you_ I'd rather not have my other hand crushed to death!" he then got up without Tae-kyung's help.

Tae-kyung glanced at Jeremy. "Is it okay?" he asked hesitantly trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

"I don't think you broke anything," said Jeremy looking his hand over. He looked at Tae-kyung making a face. "What is up with you, hyung?"

"That stupid actor turned director keeps flirting with Go Mi-nyeo and she just stands there laughing!"

Jeremy looked over to where Tae-kyung was looking. "Why don't you just tell Go Mi-nyeo how you feel, she probably doesn't even realize the guy is flirting with her."

"How can she not realize it? She's just doing this to annoy me!"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes studying Tae-kyung then hesitantly asked a question. "Hyung, Shin-woo said that you haven't told Go Mi-nyeo that you're her boyfriend yet, is that true?"

Tae-kyung glanced at Jeremy for a second. "Yeah, so?"

"_So_, not saying I'm your boyfriend were dating is the same thing as saying I'm not your boyfriend and we're not in a relationship! Haven't we been over this before?"

Tae-kyung glared at Nate Cheng from across the room not completely paying attention to Jeremy. He crossed his arms and started grumbling. "I'm not going to let some _pretty boy_ actor steal my pig-rabbit."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Um…what's a pig-rabbit? It sounds _cute_!" his eyes lit and he looked at Tae-kyung with eagerness. "_Ohh!_ Hyung, can you show me one, _please_?"

"_You see one every day!"_ Tae-kyung retorted not in the mood for Jeremy's childish antics.

"_Oh_," said Jeremy thoroughly confused. "But anyway, hyung aren't you considered a pretty boy also?"

Tae-kyung scoffed pursing his lips. "That's different I'm good-looking _and_ talented, he probably just got the director job with his fake _obnoxious_ charm! Actors just stand around and look pretty, they don't even write their own stuff, they just read dialogue someone _else_ wrote for them. A musician like _myself_ writes and sings my own stuff. _Plus_ I do a little acting in the music videos, how different could a movie be? Acting isn't _that_ hard."

"Actually hyung, acting isn't easy you have to get really into character, memorize pages of lines, get your facial expressions down and possibly work in different environments and do stunt work. Acting really is an art form that takes work, patience, and skill."

Tae-kyung turned his glare to Jeremy. _"Whose side are you on?"_

"The one who isn't a_ stubborn butthole!_" Jeremy yelled and then turned to leave, but then he halted cradling his hand, making a pouty face. "And you'll be paying for my doctor's bill!"

"_Aish!"_ Tae-kyung turned back to glare at the pretty boy actor. "You're not going to win _Nate Cheng_, she already has a _star_."

* * *

><p>That night Tae-kyung got ready for Lady Chi's ball dressing up in an ancient Korean warrior costume as the theme for this year's ball was Ancient Korea. When he entered the living room he saw Shin-woo and Jeremy wearing their costumes as well and then he noticed the feeling of someone staring at him. He looked to his right to see Mi-nyeo gawking at him from the sofa; he arched an eyebrow at her making her gasp and look away blushing.<p>

Tae-kyung's eyes widened, he then stood taller with confidence as a smirk came across his face. Was his pig-rabbit just _checking _him out? He decided he liked this ancient Korean wear very much.

Manager Ma then entered the room with a long face, dragging his feet as he walked. "This is _terrible!_" he cried out.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Mi-nam is sick, I think he has a bug or something," he explained.

Mi-nyeo jumped up from the sofa her eyes widening with concern. "_Oppa, is sick?"_ she made a move to go up the staircase but Manager Ma blocked her path holding up his hands. "No, Sister don't!" he cried out. "I don't want you to catch it!"

"_But my Oppa_…," she pouted, her eyes darting anxiously towards the staircase.

"I'll take care of him Sister and make sure his fever stays under control," Manager Ma said, he glanced down worryingly. "But I don't know what we're going to do about the ball."

"What do you mean, Manager Ma?" asked Mi-nyeo.

"Lady Chi is a cold woman, she's even colder than," Manager Ma glanced at Tae-kyung,"…someone else." Tae-kyung pursed his lips glaring at him. "She'll take it as a personal insult if Mi-nam doesn't show up and she has a lot of influence in the music industry, Sister," he paused sighing. "Ever heard of the band X-treme Pulse?"

Jeremy blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"_Exactly,"_ said Manager Ma biting his lip. "They didn't show up either and now they're practically non-existent."

"But Oppa is sick I'm sure if we just explain—"

"Mi-nam could be on his deathbed and she still would be insulted."

Mi-nyeo just gapped at Manager Ma for a second then said, "But Oppa can't go out like that!"

Manager Ma rubbed his chin, eyeing Mi-nyeo. "_He_ can't."

Everyone turned to look at Mi-nyeo with a knowing look. Tae-kyung took a step forward standing in front of her. Mi-nyeo shrunk back her eyes growing big. "_Hyung-nim?"_ she pouted not liking that sly look in his eye.

Tae-kyung placed his hands on her shoulders and smirked down at her. "Hello again, _Go Mi-nam."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop scratching at your wig<em>!" Tae-kyung whispered furiously, swatting at Mi-nyeo's hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just itchy, hyung-nim," she pouted beside him, then quickly smiled and nodded as a couple of people walked pass them.

Tae-kung turned his head to her. "Well, you'll just have to bear with it, _Go Mi-nam_."

Mi-nyeo sighed looking down at herself in her Oppa's costume. "I can't believe they let me in," she looked around the ballroom at all the décor and people walking around in ancient Korean outfits. "I hope Oppa is doing okay, too bad he had to miss the party," she shyly glanced at Tae-kyung standing beside her. "Hyung-nim, you can go mingle or check out the buffet like Jeremy and Shin-woo. I don't want you feel like you have to stay with me."

Tae-kyung sharply turned to her, giving a pointed look. "What? You don't _want_ me here, _Go Mi-nam_? Not good enough company for you?"

Mi-nyeo shook her head feverishly. "No, no! I just didn't want to ruin your fun, hyung-nim."

Tae-kyung scoffed crossing his arms then glanced at her. "Why aren't you mingling or getting something at the expensive buffet?"

"I just can't really enjoy myself knowing that Oppa is home sick," said Mi-nyeo.

Tae-kyung just nodded and stood quietly beside her. He couldn't believe that Mi-nyeo was wearing menswear _again_. Though she did look _cute_ in it, if there was a woman that could pull off looking like her brother and still look cute it was Mi-nyeo. Although he would admit he would much rather see her in a hanbok like the rest of the women around here; Mi-nyeo had better feminine features than all of them. But still he had meant what he said that night he returned her broken hairpin, whether she was wearing menswear or women's clothing, she would always be a woman to him.

"_Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!"_ someone cried out from behind them.

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow, for some reason that annoying voice sounded familiar. His back straightened and his eyes widened when he suddenly realized why. "_Demon Fairy," _he uttered.

Mi-nyeo let out a small yelp beside him as Yoo Hi Ye came from behind her and took ahold of her arm. "_Oppa_, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yoo Hi Ye exclaimed. "What took you so long to get here?"

Mi-nyeo just hopelessly shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?" pouted Yoo Hi Ye, she then glanced to Mi-nyeo's side and saw Tae-kyung. She eyed him then stuck up her perfectly little powdered nose. "_Hwang Tae-kyung,"_ she said nonchalant.

"_Demon Fairy_," Tae-kyung mumbled back.

Yoo Hi Yee turned to Mi-nyeo. "Oppa, you're looking very _handsome_ in your Korean warrior outfit! Do you like my hanbok? I picked the purple one because I know it's _your_ favorite color."

Mi-nyeo just nodded rapidly.

Yoo Hi Ye continued gushing to Mi-nyeo and batting her eyes, it somewhat disgusted Tae-kyung watching Yoo Hi Ye cling onto his pig-rabbit's arm. He walked over to Yoo Hi Ye's side and leaned forward towards her ear. "Back off demon fairy this _Oppa_ is mine," he whispered into her ear.

Yoo Hi Ye jerked back, her eyebrows knitting together as she stared back at Tae-kyung. She stood silent for a minute her eyes full of questions then she slowly turned to look at Mi-nyeo. She inched closer and closer to Mi-nyeo's face, her eyes narrowing and then they popped open as she gasped. "_Go Mi-nyeo?"_

Yoo Hi Ye quickly let go of Mi-nyeo's arm and sharply turned back to Tae-kyung. "What is _she_ doing dressed up as Oppa again?"

"Oppa is sick and couldn't come," answered Mi-nyeo finally speaking.

Yoo Hi Yee whirled around to look at Mi-nyeo, she raised her hand up to her mouth letting out a gasp. "_Oppa is sick?_" she looked ahead, and Tae-kyung was very surprised to see genuine concern in her eyes. She took out her mobile phone and started typing in a message as she walked away from them into the crowd.

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows as he watched her disappear into the crowd. Maybe that demon fairy did have a heart somewhere in all that _evilness_. He then turned back around and noticed a whole new _evilness_ walking straight towards them.

Nae-Won waved as he approached, then greeted them. "Go Mi-nam," he said looking at Mi-nyeo then turned to Tae-kyung," Hwang Tae-kyung."

Tae-kyung let out a chuckle. Stupid pretty boy couldn't even tell the difference between _Go Mi-nam _and _Go Mi-nyeo_.

Nae-Won blinked looking confused. "What's funny Hwang Tae-kyung?"

"Oh, that wasn't a laugh it was a cough," Tae-kyung said innocently, letting out a couple of fake coughs. "I just had something in my throat."

Nae-Won nodded. "How are you guys enjoying the party? I saw Shin-woo and Jeremy over at the buffet."

"Oh, we're having a great time," Tae-kyung turned to Mi-nyeo with a mischievous smile," aren't we, _Go Mi-nam_?"

Mi-nyeo glanced at him anxiously then nodded.

Nae-Won stood quietly for a moment then turned to Mi-nyeo with a smile. "And how is your sister doing, Go Mi-nam?"

"Yes, _Go Mi-nam_, how is your _sister_?" said Tae-kyung feigning innocence. "I haven't gotten to talk to her a lot recently."

"S-she's fine," Mi-nyeo choked out, trying not to talk too much.

"That's great, I think it's too bad she couldn't come to the party," said Nae-Won. "I bet she would have had a lot of fun."

"Yes, it is too bad she couldn't be _here_," said Tae-kyung in agreement. "Don't you think, _Go Mi-nam_?"

Mi-nyeo just nodded rapidly once again.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung very quickly grew weary of Nate Cheng's company, but the man didn't seem to want to leave. He just kept talking to them and smiling, he seemed to be smiling more in Mi-nyeo's direction but he wasn't sure. And Mi-nyeo, she just stood there listening and answering back the best she could. Just then someone bumped into her from the back sending her forward into Nate Cheng, who held out his hand that just happened to land on her <em>chest<em>.

Mi-nyeo quickly jumped back her face going beat red.

"Are you okay, Go Mi-nam?" asked Nae-Won completely oblivious to _what_ he had just touched, bound underneath her clothes.

"Y-Yes!" she stuttered.

Tae-kyung stood looking between them, his eyes hard and his hands at his side clenching into fists, his knuckles turning white as he fumed in silence. He _touched_ her. _Okay, that was it! _He darted out his hand and took a hold of Mi-nyeo's wrist. "_Go Mi-nam, _come with me I need your help with something."

He didn't give Mi-nyeo time to answer as he dragged her through the crowd leaving behind a bewildered Nate Cheng. Mi-nyeo struggled against his grip. "Hyung-nim, let go!" she whispered loudly trying not to draw too much attention. "Hyung-nim, you're _hurting_ me!"

Tae-kyung let go of her once they were in the men's restroom, he made a quick scan of the restroom to see if anyone was around.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Mi-nyeo cried out, rubbing her wrist.

He sharply turned to her. "Could you be a _little_ less friendly? I thought he was going to drop down on one knee and propose the way he was smiling at you!"

"But hyung-nim, he thinks I'm Go Mi-nam," Mi-nyeo pointed out. "Why would he propose to my Oppa?"

"_I don't care!"_ he said through clenched teeth. "I don't care who he thinks you are! I can't take this anymore! Every time I look at _you_ and see you with _him_ I feel…I _feel_…," he let out a frustration cry. "You make me so angry and frustrated!" he threw up his hands. "I lose all rational thought!"

"Then stop looking at me!" she cried out tearing up.

He took a step forward, gripping her by the shoulders. "_How can I stop looking when you're the only thing I want to see!"_

"W-what?" she choked out.

"_I love you!" _he exclaimed breathing heavily. "Didn't you hear me that time at the concert? You're _my_ girlfriend and I don't want anyone _else_ looking at you and I want you to _only_ look at me!"

"_H-hyung-nim_," she choked out weeping in joy. "That's all I ever wanted you to say," she looked up at him smiling as some of her teardrops fell off her lips. "I've always only seen you."

"_Good_."

"I'm your _girlfriend_," she repeated to herself in a daze.

"Yeah, a girlfriend that I haven't—"his gazed dropped down to her lips and his voice got deeper,"…_kissed_ in months."

"_Hyung-nim_?"

Her sweet voice broke the little resistance he had left as he brought his face down crushing his lips firmly against hers. All the frustration, passion, and longing that he had bottled up since she had left for Africa broke free and plunged forward into the kiss. He hadn't kissed her for months and he was taking it for all it was worth. He caressed his lips against hers feeling their warmth and taste overtake his senses and then he let out a small whimper of pleasure as he started to feel her tentatively response back. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her close and she slowly raised her hands touching the skin of his neck, making shivers run down his spine. He might not be an actual angel but at that moment he felt like he had entered heaven.

Only vaguely when he noticed several flashes of light did he come back to earth.

Tae-kyung quickly pulled his lips away from Mi-nyeo and looked to see Reporter Kim in a janitor uniform with a slim camera up to his face, his finger on the flash button. "I knew this second job would pay off but not _this_ well," Reporter Kim lowered the camera from his face looking at Mi-nyeo and Tae-kyung in awe. "I _can't_ believe it, _this_ was the secret ANJELL was hiding."

Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo's eyes grew wide staring back at Reporter Kim in shock. They turned to each other realizing what exactly this _looked _like with them still holding onto each other and Mi-nyeo still in her Mi-nam disguise. Their eyes grew even more abnormally wide as they heard Reporter Kim's next words.

"Go Mi-nam and Hwang Tae-kyung are a _couple_."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so happy I reached this part in my outline, finally! Took a lot of writing to get to this point, as a writer it feels great to reach a climax point. Also Nate Cheng a.k.a. Nae-Won and Lady Chi are my O.C.s but I can't say the same for Hwang Kyung-Soon since he's mentioned three times in the drama (I just built onto his character). Don't own the song On My Own either or Les Miserables...I picked the song out because I felt it reflected what Mi-nyeo was feeling at that moment with Tae-kyung; it's about a woman loving a man but only on her own. I'll put a link in my profile to the Korean outfit Tae-kyung wore. Please, review! Thank you, writetress _


	9. Ep 9

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!_

**percylover11111-**_I'm glad you're glad! :) There's another update!_

**KimLuvv**-_I was really hoping it was unexpected! So happy you loved the kiss and that you're pumped for more! :)_

**Jolie-**_You're welcome, thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed that Jeremy scene! Thanks for the two thumbs up, I feel like hyung-nim getting two thumbs up from Mi-nyeo! Thanks also for the other review on my other story!_

**piggyrabbit-**_Thank you! Yeah, I'm trying to give Yoo He Yi some heart but she's still her demon fairy self. Sorry for the cliff hanger :) Yeah, I surprised myself by writing such a long chapter, this one is long too but not as much._

**Ann**_-You're welcome for the update! Yep, back together again! See what happens to the reporter!_

**Coleen-**_Yep, it's it! Well, at least the reporter thinks it's two men kissing...lol. Read on and enjoy!_

**()-**_Thanks! :) Yeah, it was exclusive...lol. 100 points! Thank you! When I write kissing scenes I like the reader to feel in the moment. Also sorry, oops...I forgot about that part in the drama. And about Shin-woo, yeah he isn't to blame but I think he knew it was hurting Tae-kyung to watch them throught the glass chruch._

**flinn-**_Wow, you're very welcome! I just try my best and I want my readers to feel something when they read my kissing scenes, because a kiss is all about love. Lol, your reactions for the characters were pretty spot on! Awe, thanks I wanted it to be beautiful._

**kiiyouko-**_Thank you, well here's more! :)_

**KaeKaeD-**_Thank you! I always like hearing that a part of my story made a person laugh! :)_

**Olieangel-**_Yes, I know what you mean, I'm like hurry up so I can watch the next episode! I have to say NANA is like scary-crazy, she makes Yoo He Yi look like a kitten! In the last episode I'm like is she going to push Mio over the edge or what? And yes, Ouran very funny! I'm happy you like my humor and that it makes your day better, thank you! :)_

**rei-**_Wow, thank you but please don't faint you won't be able to read the next part...lol. Glad you loved the kissing scene I wanted to make it good, I knew people had been waiting for it and didn't want to disappoint! Tae-kyung, yeah he can kiss like that...Shhhh! It's a secret! lol...but yeah I wish the kisses were better in the drama. Sure you can ask for a 2nd season with my storyline, but not sure they'll listen they are dramagods. :) Read on and find out!_

**pixievampAlice-**_Yeah, my favorite line to write...lol. I don't really hate Reporter Kim, I think he's a great comical character that almost always reaches the wrong conclusions. I also love Pres. Ahn he's so out of the loop! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful, it's characters, Bambi, Midol etc..._

* * *

><p><em>You're Still Beautiful<em>

_Ep 9_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung turned back to look at Reporter Kim. "R-reporter Kim," he stuttered out as the shock finally started to wear off, he quickly removed his arms from around Mi-nyeo jumping back. He looked down his eyes racing in a panic, Mi-nyeo still stood in shock, and Reporter Kim smiled with his toothy grin.<p>

"Would you like to make a comment, Hwang Tae-kyung?" Reporter Kim's smile grew giving off a little twinkle. He turned to Mi-nyeo. "Go Mi-nam?"

Tae-kyung's head snapped up. "Please, give me the camera Reporter Kim," he said straightforward and held out his hand." When Reporter Kim didn't do it, he continued. "It's not what it looks like I just slipped and fell into him and my lips landed onto his." He knew it was a lame excuse, but his brain couldn't come up with anything better at the moment.

"Looks like you landed onto his lips and then some more," said Reporter Kim.

"_Give me the camera,"_ Tae-kyung snapped, losing his cool for a moment.

Reporter Kim jumped back in surprise clutching the camera to his chest.

I'm sorry, I've been stressed with work, so I apologize I didn't mean to speak in that tone," Tae-kyung said smoothly. "This is all just a big misunderstanding, Reporter Kim," he took a breath holding out his hand again. "So just please, _hand_ the _camera_ over to _me_."

"_Hyung-nim_?" said Mi-nyeo her voice filled with dread.

Tae-kyung glanced over at her and while he was momentary distracted Reporter Kim made a run for it. But Tae-kyung managed to move quickly to block his path before he could make it to the exit. Reporter Kim darted back and forth trying to get pass him, while Tae-kyung tried to grab the camera out of his hand.

"_Go Mi-nam, just don't stand there! Get the camera from him!" _Tae-kyung yelled.

That seemed to completely snap Go Mi-nyeo out of her shock and she quickly got on the other side of Reporter Kim trying to make a grab for the camera and she managed to get a hold of one end of the camera but Reporter Kim held tightly to the other end as they had a tug a war. Tae-kyung then on his side lightly tickled Reporter Kim on the sides making him let go just as Mi-nyeo yanked at it making her fall backwards and the camera sail through the air. They all froze watching it as it flew right through an opened small rectangular window and landed outside in what sounded like a bush.

Mi-nyeo tried to get back up while Tae-kyung and Reporter Kim quickly scurried to the restroom exit but then Reporter Kim whipped out a plunger that was hanging from his janitor utility belt and pointed it at Tae-kyung like a sword. "I know you don't like germs Hwang Tae-kyung," said Reporter Kim eyeing him. "I've been through your trash, I've never seen so many cleaners and disinfectants."

Tae-kyung glared at him, eyeing the plunger that looked like it had been used multiple times. "Don't you _dare_ touch me with that."

Reporter Kim threw the plunger at Tae-kyung and he dodged it cringing; Reporter Kim took this moment to make a mad dash out of the restroom. "_Aish!"_ Tae-kyung exclaimed running out of the restroom but then he halted as he noticed all the people standing around. He then heard cries as Reporter Kim bumped into people running pass them.

Tae-kyung walked fast trying to catch up with him while also trying to not give away that anyway was amiss and then Nae-Won blocked his path. "Hwang Tae-kyung, there you are. Um…is everything okay?" asked Nae-Won noticing his heavy breathing.

_Not now pretty boy!_ "I'm just _fine_," said Tae-kyung quickly making a move to walk past him but Nae-Won mimicked his move. "Really, because you don't look so great, Hwang Tae-kyung," Nae-Won said looking closely at him.

"I'm having an allergic reaction, I have to go _now!_" Tae-kyung exclaimed. _Move it pretty boy!_

"Do you need help or—"

"_No, thanks!_" Tae-kyung said then quickly walked past him before he could block him or ask him another question. He continued on his fast walk pursuit but he had lost sight of Reporter Kim; he needed to get outside and find that camera.

Tae-kyung finally make it outside, he looked fanatically around wondering where to look but then he noticed a bus on the road ahead of him and saw Reporter Kim sitting in the back grinning while he waved the camera at him.

Tae-Kyung tilted his head gaping. Just then Mi-nyeo rushed out and ran up to him. "_Hyung-nim_!" she exclaimed then also saw the bus with Reporter Kim driving in the distance. Tae-kyung glanced at her then started to make a dash on the sideway trying to catch up with the bus.

"_Hyung-nim!"_ Mi-nyeo cried out chasing after him. "_Hyung-nim stop!" _she panted. _"Hyung-nim, it's too far ahead!" _

Tae-kyung slowed down realizing she was right and there were no traffic lights for it to halt at. He couldn't get in his car, chase down the bus and then demand the camera; he would draw too much unwanted attention to himself, _especially_ in this costume. He bent forward panting trying to catch his breath. His hand tightened into a fist. If that _Nate Cheng_ hadn't kept him!

Mi-nyeo caught up to him breathing heavily and looked at him anxiously. "Hyung-nim, what are we going to do?"

Tae-kyung exhaled roughly. "I don't know," he shook his head," I just don't know."

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung sat in his chair back in his normal clothes staring at his laptop that showed his official fansite. He stared at the fan numbers anxiously as if he expected them to drop at any moment.<p>

"_I am ruined," _he groaned emphasizing each word. "That _rat_ has probably already e-mailed the pictures to his editor, it's going to be on the front page by _tomorrow_."

"_Hyung-nim?_" said Mi-nyeo timidly from behind him.

Tae-kyung turned around in the chair looking sharply at her sitting on the edge his bed holding the pig-rabbit doll to her chest, her chin resting between its floppy ears. "_You!_" he exclaimed. "This is your fault, _pig-rabbit! _If you hadn't made me so irrational and frustrated I wouldn't have _lost control_ like that! Now everyone is going to think I'm gay _and_ in love with your Oppa!"

Mi-nyeo bowed her head forward making the pig-rabbit do the same. "_I'm sorry_, hyung-nim," she paused then hesitantly spoke," but on the bright-side Manager Ma said Oppa's fever broke and he's feeling much better."

"_Oh_, I'm so _happy_ there's a _bight-side_ to the complete _annihilation_ of my life!"

Mi-nyeo's mouth tightened, she sat the pig-rabbit down anger flashing across her eyes. "I was _hurt_ and confused! I didn't know and you wouldn't say anything, you didn't even say I love you everyday like you said you would—"

"_Me?_" Tae-kyung cried out jumping up from his chair. "I've said I love you _twice_ now!" he crossed his arms. "You on the other hand haven't even said I love you _once_."

Mi-nyeo blinked taken aback. "W-what?"

He turned his back to her sulking like a little boy that didn't get his cake. "You haven't even said I love you yet, you've only said you _like_ me."

Mi-nyeo's eyes widened as she sat in silence, then the hurt and anger quickly melted away as she gasped out in horror. "You're…you're right," she stuttered out in shock. "I _haven't _said it."

Tae-kyung scoffed. "Of course, I'm right."

"Oh, _hyung-nim_ I feel _awful_ and here I was saying how you and—"she cut off hanging her head with a dejected look.

He glanced at her over his shoulder then looked away. "_Huh_, some _girlfriend_ you are."

"Hyung-nim?"

He stood in silence, not answering right away. "Yes?"

"_I love you."_

He felt his heart slam into his chest, he whirled around to look at her his eyes searching hers. Did…did she just say what he thought. "_W-what?"_

Mi-nyeo got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "_I love you,"_ she repeated nuzzling her face into his chest. "I love you so much..," she hid her face against his clothing, blushing,"…_Tae-kyung_," she finished shyly.

Tae-kyung just kind of stood there for a moment completely astonished but then his lips twitched upward into a goofy love-stuck smile, his eyes going into a dreamy unfocused stare. He quickly controlled his face once she pulled away. "Go Mi-nyeo, I'm thirsty go get me some water," he said then added quickly," in a glass with lots of ice."

Mi-nyeo seemed confused but she nodded. "Okay, hyung-nim I'll go get you some water."

"In a _glass_ with _lots_ of ice!" he shouted, as she left through the door. He quickly walked over to the door closing it shut. Well, that should keep her occupied for a little bit.

Tae-kyung then rushed over to his bed and squealed into his pillow, he then grabbed the pig-rabbit doll hugging it happily. "Who do you love, pig-rabbit?" he asked it, then pointed it's paw at him. "Yes, that's right _me_! Yes, you do!" He fell back onto his bed holding it and kicked his legs up in the air. "_She loves me! She loves me!_" he said breathlessly. "HA! Take that _Nate Cheng!_"

Tae-kyung then quickly smoothed out the creases in his bed, sat the pig-rabbit down and went to stand in place with a face of complete coolness just as Mi-nyeo reentered the room holding a glass of water with chucks of ice.

He took it from her. "What took you so long?" he took a sip then cried out," _Ahhh! It's cold!_" his shoulders gave a shiver.

"Well, you said you wanted _lots_ of ice," Mi-nyeo pouted.

"Yeah, but—," he cut off as he looked at her to see her pressing her finger up against her nose. "Pig-rabbit, you don't really need to do that anymore," he took a hold of her wrist to pull her hand away but then she slightly winced. He raised his eyebrows slightly looking at her in concern. "What is it?"

"_Nothing_," she said quickly.

He looked at her not buying it for a second, he then glanced down at her hand and his eyes widened as he noticed the skin at her wrist to be slightly bruised. "Go Mi-nyeo, how did you get that?"

Mi-nyeo avoided his eyes looking uncomfortable. "Oh, um…I don't know."

"_Go Mi-nyeo_," he said in a way that said he wasn't going to let it drop.

Mi-nyeo sighed glancing at him anxiously. "Um…when you grabbed my wrist at the party you…um…"

"_I_ did that?" he choked out, his eyes got big looking visibly shaken.

"I know you didn't mean to do it, hyung-nim it's okay," she said trying to reassure him.

Tae-kyung looked down at the floor, shame overcoming his face. He then silently lead Mi-nyeo over to his bed sitting her down on the edge then sat next to her and put the glass of ice water against her skin, after a couple of minutes he then removed it and sat the water down on his nightstand. He took her hand in both of his and gently caressed her wrist with his fingertips and then bent forward to press a soft kiss on her bruise.

His actions spoke words louder than any simple quickly uttered sorry. Mi-nyeo smiled at him looking touched; she could tell he was sorry and not just about the bruise.

"Your hair has really grown," said Tae-kyung out of nowhere. "I didn't really realize until you took the wig off."

"_Oh_, yes," said Mi-nyeo not sure how to reply.

Tae-kyung then hesitantly raised his hand reaching towards her hair, but then his hand halted in mid-air, then after a couple of seconds he took some strands in his hand touching them affectionately; Mi-nyeo gasped out at the contact. He looked into her eyes deeply and gulped making his Adam's apple bounce, and then he slowly leaned forward but halted just before he touched her lips as if he wanted her to come the rest of the way. Mi-nyeo then leaned shyly forward until their lips met and their eyes drooped close as their lips moved against one another and Tae-kyung buried his hand deeper into her hair. And just as much as their last kiss was passionate, firm, and needy this one was gentle, tender, and not rushed as they savored each other.

They both pulled away looking breathless. Tae-kyung crossed his arms composing himself. "I'm probably spoiling you since I _already_ said it today, but…," he averted his eyes, pursing his lips a bit,"… _I love you_."

Mi-nyeo's whole face beamed at him, then she shyly looked down blushing.

Tae-kyung sat silent for a moment thinking something over. "_I am_ the first guy you've ever kissed, _right_?" he asked raising his eyebrows glancing at her suspiciously.

Mi-nyeo blushed even more and quickly nodded.

Tae-kyung looked relieved but quickly covered it up with a smirk. "_Good_," he pursed his lips some more. "Pig-rabbit as your boyfriend I _forbid_ you from holding holds, kissing, or doing anything else that involves you touching another male."

Mi-nyeo looked up at him, her eyebrows snapping together. "You mean I can't hug Oppa, Shin-woo oppa or Jeremy anymore?"

Tae-kyung stared up, looking to be thinking it over "Okay fine, I guess if you have to," he stared ahead, arms still crossed. "And if some guy tries to kiss you, looks at you funny or anything then just—"

"Use my taser gun?" said Mi-nyeo.

"Yes, your taser gun—," Tae-kyung cut off his eyes going wide as he sharply turned to stare at her in shock. "_Your what_? You have a _taser gun_?"

Mi-nyeo nodded. "Yes, Manager Ma gave it to me," she explained. "I've only used it once."

"_What?_" he snapped. "Some _guy_ tried to _force_ themselves on you?" he said, his voice becoming cold and somewhat deadly. "_Who?_ Was it _Nate Cheng_?"

"_What?"_ Mi-nyeo said her eyes going wide. "No!" she shook her head furiously, then looked down fiddling with her thumbs. "I…I accidently shocked….myself."

Tae-kyung relaxed then he looked at her and scoffed. "You accidently shocked _yourself_? Really, pig-rabbit? Hanging on top of a moving truck, almost drowning yourself and now you tell me you shocked yourself? I'm surprised you lived to be this old, you are a walking accident zone!" he pursed his lips. "_Be more careful!_ What if I'm not there to save you?" he glanced down, his eyes glazed over with worry. "You could get _seriously_ hurt."

Mi-nyeo bowed her head. "_I'm sorry_! I promise to be for careful, hyung-nim! I promise not to be any trouble to you!"

Tae-kyung eyed her, knowing very well that she was bound to get herself into some type of mess. He sighed. "Anyway, like I said I _forbid_ you from being with another guy," he paused," and in return you will be the only woman that has my permission to…to..um..," he trailed off looking a little bit uncomfortable and clueless how to continue,"…have physical contact with me like kissing, holding hands, hugging, etcetera." He tilted his head looking at her. "You should feel very honored, a lot of women would give their right arm to have such permission."

Mi-nyeo sharply nodded smiling. "Yes! I understand, hyung-nim! Thank you!"

Tae-kyung sighed then looked miserably over at his laptop sitting on the table. "My fans are going to drop like files once they believe me to be gay. My physical appeal was one of my biggest pulls, most of my fans are female."

"Well, maybe you'll get more male fans, hyung-nim?"

He turned to glare at her._ "Not helping, pig-rabbit."_

Mi-nyeo raised her hands giving him two thumbs up. "Hyung-nim, I'm still your fan also! And I'll never drop you."

Tae-kyung glanced at her thumbs then smirked at her. "You _better_ not, pig-rabbit." He glanced behind at his bed. "Well, I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep tonight knowing what awaits."

"Hyung-nim!" Mi-nyeo exclaimed looking excited. "Let's watch the rest of Bambi, _please_? I promise I won't cry again and get you in trouble like last time!"

"_Aish!"_ Tae-kyung exclaimed crossing his arms. "I _hate _Bambi."

Mi-nyeo got up from the bed and ran towards the door, "Come on, hyung-nim! It will be fun!" she yelled behind her.

Tae-kyung just sat alone on the edge of his bed then raised an eyebrow. "What? Does she just _expect_ me to follow her?" he said talking aloud to himself. "Well, I'm _not_," he crossed his arms tighter staying in place. He began drumming his fingers against his side then glanced at the door.

_Three seconds later_

"_Aish!_ Fine, whatever but I'm only going because Bambi will probably make me sleepy." Tae-kyung got up from his bed walking towards the door but then he paused at his laptop and pushed the top down until it clicked close.

He knew everything was going to hit the fan—quite literally hit the fans with a shockwave—tomorrow but he found he actually didn't care at the moment, all he cared about was this woman who wanted to watch Bambi that had said she loved him. The world could have him tomorrow, but tonight he had a fan meeting with his special fan—his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tae-kyung woke up with a feeling a dread although at first he didn't know why but then everything came back to him, Lady Chi's ball, Mi-nyeo as Mi-nam, the kiss, Reporter Kim. Was he ever thankful he didn't have any appearances today and that it was his day off from filming. He decided not to turn his stereo on in fear of hearing something on the radio and he also decided not to go near any windows to avoid seeing fans camped out bawling their eyes out or to watch any TV that day or look on the computer. He would much rather stay in ignorant bliss for a couple of hours, maybe days. But as Tae-kyung walked into the kitchen to see Mi-nam eating some breakfast and President Ahn sitting across from him just about to unroll his morning paper, all of his plans of ignorant bliss soon fell apart.<p>

President Ahn held up his paper looking at it, he then did a double-take, his eyes going wide as he started choking on air. Mi-nam glanced up at the commotion. "President Ahn are you okay?" he asked but didn't get a reply as President Ahn's eyes darted over to where Tae-kyung was standing.

Tae-kyung swiftly turned to make an escape but then he heard President Ahn's voice. "_Hwang Tae-kyung come here."_

Tae-kyung closed his eyes wincing. "_Aish!_" He then regrettably turned around and walked over to the counter to take a seat next to Mi-nam since that's where President Ahn pointed for him to sit.

President Ahn looked between them and Mi-nam glanced up again from his breakfast wondering what was going on. President Ahn took off his reading glasses checking them then he put them back on looking at his paper, he looked at Tae-kyung and Mi-nam again.

"President Ahn why are you looking at me like that?" Mi-nam asked.

"Were you two ever planning on telling _me_?" President Ahn exclaimed.

"Um…planning on telling you what?" Mi-nam asked as Tae-kyung just sat there dead silent avoiding eye contact.

"I want you two to know that I have nothing against your kind of people," President Ahn said looking between them. "I just want you two to be open with me."

Mi-nam squinted his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he sat ignorant to the subject of the conversation, he glanced at Tae-kyung. "Our kind of people? What are you _talking _about?"

President Ahn turned around the newspaper to them.

Mi-nam looked at it and then his eyes bulged out. "_Holy Chopsticks!" _he grabbed the newspaper out of President Ahn's hand and put it up to his face. "_How the…what the…is this real?" _he cried out incoherently, then he looked up at the headline. "_GO MI-NAM AND HWANG TAE-KYUNG IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER?"_ he lowered the newspaper looking deadly pale then his eyes darted to President Ahn. "_You think we're_….," he trailed off dumbfounded.

President Ahn narrowed his eyes at them. "When did you two start experiencing _feelings_ for each other?"

Tae-kyung and Mi-nam turned to look at each other their mouths squirming with disgust, Mi-nam looked ready to puke while Tae-kyung cringed and shuddered.

President Ahn raised his hand shaking it. "Forget it, don't tell me," he paused. "Does Yoo He Yi know? Was she both of your guys' pretend partner?" Suddenly his mobile phone started ringing, he answered it and turned to them putting his hand over the receiver. "We _will_ discuss this later," he said then walked off into another room.

Mi-nam turned to glare at Tae-kyung holding up the newspaper. "_What the…what the...how…how did," _he seemed still too shocked and angry to speak coherently then he smacked the newspaper," _this _happen? Huh, how did it happen, _huh_? I'm sick for one night and leave my sister alone with you guys and _this_ is what happens! You…you just decided it would be a _great_ idea to kiss my _sister_ at a high profile event while she was dressed up like _me_!" He turned the paper around looking at it again. "_Ahhh_, you're _kissing_ my _sister_ but to everyone else to looks like we…we are..._Ahhh_! I just got better but I think I'm going to be sick again. I repeat _how_ did this happen, _Hwang Tae-kyung_?"

"_Shut up!" _said Tae-kyung pursing his lips.

"They think we're…we're….oh, I'm going to _puke_! It's not even the fact that they think I'm gay that disgusts me, _no_ I can deal with that, it's the fact that they think _you're_ my partner!"

"_I said, shut up!"_

"Your lips are on my sis—"

"_I SAID SHUT UP GO MI-NAM!"_

President Ahn suddenly came back into the room holding his hand over the receiver of his mobile phone. "Would you two keep your lovers' quarrel _down_? I'm speaking with an important client!"

"_WE'RE NOT HAVING A LOVERS' QUARREL!"_ they both roared at him.

President Ahn winced. "I'm taking this call outside," he said then left the room to go outside.

Jeremy and Shin-woo came into the kitchen. Jeremy rubbed his eyes yawning, "What's with all the noise? I was planning to sleep in a little bit today."

Mi-nam got up from his seat, threw down the newspaper on the counter and pointed to Tae-kyung. "Why don't you ask _him_!" he exclaimed and walked off leaving the kitchen.

Jeremy watched Mi-nam leave with a confused expression, while Shin-woo looked down at the counter where the newspaper lay and went into a coughing fit.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jeremy asked looking at Shin-woo, he went behind him to glance over his shoulder. "What are you looking….._Whoa!" _he exclaimed throwing his hand over his eyes but then cracked two fingers open to peek. "_Noona? Hyung?"_

Shin-woo coughed a couple of times in his hand. "I see you took the _direct_ approach, Tae-kyung but I see there's now a whole new _misunderstanding_."

Tae-kyung pursed his lips at Shin-woo.

"_That's_ why you left the party early," Jeremy mused aloud.

Tae-kyung looked down staring at the countertop then he glanced back up and jerked back at Jeremy's and Shin-woo's smiling and knowing looks. "Why are you two _smiling_ at me like that?"

Jeremy's smile grew wider. "We're just happy that you're happy, Hyung."

"_Happy?" _Tae-kyung choked out. "Do I look _happy_?" he said pointing to himself. "That stupid reporter took a picture of me and Go Mi-nyeo and now the world thinks I'm gay and that my lover is Go Mi-nam! _Happy?_ I'm not _happy_!" he snapped.

"But you and Go Mi-nyeo made up right, Tae-kyung?" Shin-woo said with a knowing look.

Tae-kyung sat silent his lips twitching upward, then he straightened them out and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

"_Awww_, he is happy!" Jeremy gushed nudging Tae-kyung with his elbow. "Huh, _huh_! You're happy, Hyung that you and Noona made up! Aren't you—"

Tae-kyung glared at him pursing his lips. "Stop doing that! _Aish!_"

Jeremy backed off pouting then he looked to be thinking about something. "You know, I once thought I was gay because I liked Go Mi-nyeo, but then I found she was a girl and then I was like," he raised his hand wiping it across his forehead, "_Shoo."_ He started laughing. "And you want to know something _funny_?" he pointed at Tae-kyung and Shin-woo," I thought _both_ of you were _gay_ also because of the way you two treated Go Mi-nyeo but you _weren't_! But now _everyone_ thinks you're gay hyung, but you're really _not_!"

Tae-kyung clenched his fists looking ready to strangle someone.

"_OPPA!" _someone yelled making the whole dorm tremble.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as his mouth twisting in a frown. "Is that?"

Shin-woo looked ahead. "Yoo He Yi?"

"Who let _demon fairy_ in here?" Tae-kyung exclaimed.

Yoo He Yi came stomping into the kitchen and threw the newspaper she was holding down onto the counter. "What is _this_?" she demanded huffing, her eyes hard. "_It's all over the internet_!"

Tae-kyung groaned. He did not want to hear that.

"Everyone thinks I'm dating a gay man now that's about to dump me for a man!" she shrieked. "_And_ that the man is my ex!"

"Well that's what you get for blackmailing me into posing as your boyfriend!" Tae-kyung retorted.

Just then Mi-nam came running into the kitchen, his clothes all wrinkled and his hair slightly damp. "What's going on? I had just hopped into the shower and then I thought I heard….," he trailed off as his eyes landed on his distraught girlfriend,"…He Yi?"

Yoo He Yi crossed her arms and pouted. "And here I was worried because Oppa was sick, but you look just fine to me!"

"I guess you heard the news, huh?" said Mi-nam uneasily. "He Yi, I wasn't lying when I e-mailed you back last night that I was indeed sick."

He Yi ran up to Mi-nam and hugged him. "_Oppa_, I should have stayed with them when I saw them at the party last night," she made little sniffing noises into his shirt," it's all my fault!"

Mi-nam reached behind her head and ran his hand down her hair. "No, it isn't. I mean," he turned to glare at Tae-kyung," _you weren't kissing my sister_. We'll straighten things out…_somehow_."

Tae-kyung groaned. "Oh, now _I'm_ going to be sick!" he got up from his seat to escape to his room where he could drown himself in music but he paused as he passed Go Mi-nyeo's door as he heard a small whimper from within.

He took a couple of steps and stuck his ear up against the door, there it was again a small whimper. He tapped his knuckles on the door. "Go Mi-nyeo, are you _okay_?" When he didn't get an answer he slowly opened the door to a crack. "_Go Mi-nyeo_?" he took a peek inside to see her lying in bed with the covers pulled up around her. What was she still doing in bed?

He slowly walked up to her bed. "Go Mi-nyeo, why are you still in bed?"

Mi-nyeo glanced up. "H-hyung-nim?" she stuttered, then winced biting her lip trying to hold in a whimper.

Tae-kyung's eyebrows knitted together in concern, he bent forward noticing that she looked pale. "Go Mi-nyeo, are you sick?" his voice became strained. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I'm fine, hyung-nim really!" she protested.

"No, you're not!" he exclaimed. "You're obviously in pain! How long were you planning to just lay there?" he pulled at her hand peeking out from the covers. "Come on, we're going to the emergency room."

Mi-nyeo pulled her hand out of his. "No! Hyung-nim, I'm _not _sick!" she then held onto her stomach as she slightly winced again.

"If you're not sick then why are you holding onto your stomach?" he retorted. "I'm not going to wait around until you get a hundred and four temperature like last—"he suddenly cut off as his eyes darted to a spot on the covers. His eyes went wide, his face going pale. "Is…is that _blood_?" It wasn't a huge blotch, just a small vauge stain on the covers, but being a neat freak, Tae-kyung noticed it, of course.

Mi-nyeo gasped her eyes going wide then she quickly grabbed one of her pillows and threw it over it to hide it. "N-no, it's…it's tomato juice," she said rather unconvincingly.

"Did you _cut_ yourself somehow? Did you _fall_? Did _something_ fall on you again? Did you _shock_ yourself again?"

"No, I'm fine!" Mi-nyeo begged him to believe her. "_Please_ don't take me to the emergency room, hyung-nim."

Tae-kyung glanced at her nightstand grabbing her mobile phone and dialing a number.

"Hyung-nim, what are you doing?" Mi-nyeo asked uneasily.

"Calling an ambulance," said Tae-kyung with the phone up against his ear. "Yes, hello I need—"

"_NO!"_ Mi-nyeo cried out grabbing for the phone yanking it away from his ear; Tae-kyung cried out in surprise.

Mi-nyeo put the phone up to her ear as an emergency operator said," Hello, hello? What is your emergency?" Mi-nyeo bit her lip. "Sorry, wrong number," she squeaked out and then hanged up.

"_Go Mi-nyeo!" _Tae-kyung yelled.

"Hyung-nim, I'm not _sick_ or _injured_," said Mi-nyeo trying to convince him.

"Then what's _wrong_?" asked Tae-kyung getting really impatient. "I know _something_ is wrong!"

Mi-nyeo looked down at her covers. "I don't _want_ to tell you," she pouted. "_Please_, don't make me say it."

Go Mi-nyeo, if you don't _tell_ me in five seconds I'm going to drag you to the emergency room and—"

"_I'm on my period!_" Mi-nyeo cried out then threw the covers over herself to hide her flaming face.

That stopped Tae-kyung in his verbal raid halting him dead silent, he blinked dumbfounded then turned his head away blushing. "O-oh," he choked out. He then heard Mi-nyeo whimper again under her covers. "Do…do you need anything for the pain or….," he trailed off uncertain.

After Mi-nyeo didn't say anything he started to leave thinking she just wanted to be left alone but then he heard her small reluctant voice from under the covers. "Um…actually I do need some _things_."

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung stood in the middle of an aisle at the grocery store wearing a hoodie and white framed glasses. It had taken him a little while to find this aisle, he <em>refused<em> to ask anybody where he could find the _things_. He stared up in a state of astonishment and dread at the overwhelming heap of female hygiene _things_. "Why are there so _many_?" he cried out in disbelief. He looked down the aisle then down the other end. "_There's like a whole aisle just for these things!"_

Tae-kyung stood for a minute or two trying to figure out what the difference was between all of them then he heard a man's voice beside him. "You getting pads for your wife also?"

Tae-kyung glanced at the man beside him. "_My girlfriend_," he said, then felt a wave of pleasure at saying that aloud to someone.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I hear you, you'll figure out how to pick the right ones after a couple of years," he leaned forward reaching for a package of pads that was in front of Tae-kyung. "Excuse me."

Tae-kyung stepped back putting his head down, trying to hide his face with his hoodie and hand, but the man had already gotten a glance at his face.

The man threw the package in his cart, then furrowed his brow. "Hey, has anyone ever told you, you kind of look like that fellow from ANJELL?"

"_Hwang Tae-kyung?__**"**_Tae-kyung replied."Yeah, I get that _a lot_, though I think he has better shaped eyebrows than I do."

"Yeah, my daughter was bawling her eyes out after finding out he's gay and that his lover is his fellow band mate Go Mi-nam."

"_I am not_—," Tae-kyung cut himself off then corrected himself. "_Hwang Tae-kyung_ is _not_ gay."

"Um…okay?" the man said uncertain. "Well, good luck finding the right ones," he said with a wave and walked off.

Tae-kyung huffed in the middle of the aisle. "_I am not gay_," he mumbled to himself. He yanked his mobile phone out and started dialing a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" came Mi-nyeo's voice.

"Which ones did you want again?" Tae-kyung said in frustration.

"The scent-free ones," answered Mi-nyeo.

"Pig-rabbit, there's like ten different scent-free ones."

"The ultra-thin, scent-free ones."

Tae-kyung groaned. "You know what, _pig-rabbit_? You're just getting what I gave you!"

"Okay…._Oh_! Hyung-nim, remember to get me some Midol also, please," she said then paused. "Hyung-nim?"

"_Yeah?" _he sighed dreading what she was going to ask for next.

"_I love you_," she said shyly into the phone.

Tae-kyung's eyes widened then his mouth curved up into a boyish grin. "I lov…," he said the rest being lost in a mumble.

"What?" Mi-nyeo asked.

"I said, I love…," he repeated again the rest being unrecognizable in a mumble.

"_What?_ Hyung-nim, I can't hear you."

Tae-kyung huffed, his temper starting to get to him. "_WHAT YOU CAN'T HEAR ME WITH THOSE BIG FLOPPY PIG-RABBIT EARS? I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!" _After that he hung up then noticed he had drawn attention to himself as people started peeking over from other aisles. He pulled his hoodie closer around his face and scurried off to another aisle to find the Midol.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung had found the Midol much easier than the other <em>things<em> and started heading down an aisle towards the front where the checkout lines were but then he came to a halt as he walked down the magazine aisle and spotted _the _picture. It was on more than just _one_ front page. He walked up to the newspapers and magazines and grabbed one of them. He hadn't really taken a good look at it and had been trying to avoid looking at it when President Ahn had showed it to them. He brought it up close to his face, narrowing his eyes, then he let out a groan as his head dropped forward into the newspaper. The picture looked very…._incriminating._

"Hwang Tae-kyung and Go Mi-nam are _gay_?" some girl gasped out nearby. Tae-kyung jumped a little and raised the newspaper hiding his face.

Another girl looked down at the picture her friend was looking at. _**"**_That's obviously a girl dressed up like Go Mi-nam, it's probably his sister, they're twins you know."

Her friend just rolled her eyes. "_Sure, _Jung-Eun just like you said Shin-woo oppa wasn't really dating anyone!"

The two girls walked off bickering about who was right as Tae-kyung stared at the one girl in shock. He needed to get _out_ of there! He quickly made his way to the check-out line, only pausing to cover up any of his and Mi-nyeo's pictures with other magazines and newspapers.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung threw the plastic grocery bag on Mi-nyeo's bed. "<em>There<em>, pig-rabbit! Your _things!_" he crossed his arms. "I hope you're happy. I barely made it out of there with my life."

Mi-nyeo sat up in her bed and reached for the bag smiling up at him. "_Thank you, hyung-nim_! I'm sorry, I ran out of some things and couldn't—"

"_Aish!_ Fine, whatever," said Tae-kyung sitting down next to her on the edge of her bed, his back facing her. "Anyway, I won't be around for a little while to be your _personal errand boy_, so if you need anything else tell that _Oppa_ of yours to get it for you."

"Oh, where are you going, hyung-nim?" Mi-nyeo asked talking some pills and swallowing them with water. "To a party?"

"No, I've had enough of _parties_," he hissed out then looked down uneasily. "I have a lunch date…with my parents."

Mi-nyeo spat out her water spraying his neck. "With your _parents_?" she choked out. "With your _Eomeoni?" _she noticed Tae-kyung twisted around glaring at her with specks of water on his skin. "_Oops_."

She sat her water down and then looked at him hesitantly. "Have...have you forgiven your Eomeoni, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung twisted back around not answering for a minute. "I don't know," he finally said.

She looked on at him her eyes reflecting the pain she knew he felt. "You know, I can understand why she did it. I mean if my Appa had been you, hyung-nim and—"

"You _never _would have done what she did."

Mi-nyeo looked down sadly shaking her head. "No, but I can understand the pain she probably felt," she paused. "I've forgiven her, hyung-nim. I know my Appa and Omma are happy together in heaven and I know they wouldn't want me to be mad or sad," she reached out putting her hand on top of his. "I just want you to be happy, hyung-nim."

Tae-kyung didn't say anything as he sat here but then he moved his hand from under hers and took a hold of it giving it a gentle squeeze and with that he got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>After Tae-kyung changed his clothes he got into his car and started driving towards the restaurant. The whole drive there was somewhat surreal and he felt like at any moment he was going to wake up. But no, he wasn't dreaming as he stepped towards the private dining room. And as he opened the door to enter he still half expected to just see his Appa here and like always to hear as he did as a child that his Omma couldn't make it. But no, there she was sitting at the table across from his Appa.<p>

Mo Hwa-ran looked up from nervously clutching her napkin. "_Tae-kyung_, you came," she said in relief.

Hwang Kyung-Soon twisted around in his seat giving him a soft encouraging smile. "Hello, son you're just on time."

Tae-kyung bowed to them and took the seat between them, the only seat that was left. He glanced at his Appa and then his Omma, it was beyond strange to see them together in the same room and him to also be there. He glanced at his Appa again in empathy, he knew it couldn't be completely comfortable being in the same room as Mo Hwa-ran after all she was his ex-lover and they had some past history. But his Appa had told him that he was fine and that he had moved on with his girlfriend Joanna and that he just wished for Hwa-ran to have a relationship with him, their son.

"So, Tae-kyung how has your day been so far?" Kyung-Soon asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I had a _discussion _with President Ahn and Go Mi-nam—"

Kyung-Soon suddenly interrupted him. "And how is _Go Mi-nam_?"

Tae-kyung looked over at his Appa and shrugged his shoulders. "He's fine, I guess."

"And what else, Tae-kyung?" Hwa-ran said trying to give him a slight smile.

"Then Yoo He Yi came barging into the dorm and—"

"Your _ex_?" asked Kyung-Soon.

Tae-kyung narrowed his eyes. "_No_, she's not my _ex_, I was never really dating her it was a sham."

Kyung-Soon looked at him, looking a bit uncomfortable. "_Oh_."

"Anyway, then I went to the grocery store to pick up some…_things_ and medicine."

Hwa-ran's eyebrows knitted up in concern. "Oh, are you not feeling well, Tae-kyung?"

Tae-kyung was taken aback for a moment at her concern. "No, the medicine was for Go Mi-nyeo, she wasn't feeling well today."

Hwa-ran nodded. "Oh, well I hope she feels better soon."

At that moment the waitress came into the room to take their orders, she gave Tae-kyung a funny look but looked away when he slightly raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll order for everyone, if that's okay?" said Hwa-ran looking to Kyung Soon and Tae-kyung. "We'll have this," said Hwa-ran pointing to something on the menu, then she looked uneasy for a moment. "Does…does that have shrimp in it?" she asked the waitress.

Tae-kyung blinked and turned sharply to look at Hwa-ran stunned. "No, sunbae," said the waitress. He looked away before his Omma could read any of the emotions playing across his face.

"Are…are you allergic to anything else, Tae-kyung?" Hwa-ran asked uncertain.

Tae-kyung glanced at her. "I'm allergic to shellfish, sesame seed, buckwheat and pollen," he said simply.

"It doesn't have any of that either," said the waitress politely.

"Then we will have that," said Hwa-ran handing over her menu. The waitress left after asking for their drink orders also and then they were alone.

Kyung Soon cleared his throat in the silence. "Tae-kyung, I've heard about your recent…um…your recent appearance at Lady Chi's ball and I saw the…the picture in the paper…what I'm trying to say is are you—"

"_I'm not gay."_

"If you are, you know I would love you just the same, Tae-kyung."

Tae-kyung tilted his head at his Appa then crossed his arms. "_I said_, I'm not gay, _Appa_!"

Hwa-ran let out a little laugh then covered her mouth with her napkin. "Of course, he's not gay Kyung-Soon, he has feelings for Go Mi-nyeo."

Tae-kyung squirmed in his seat at having his _feelings_ so plainly stated out in the open.

Kyung-Soon blinked at Hwa-ran. "You…you know Go Mi-nyeo?"

Hwa-ran looked down ashamed and nodded slowly.

"_Go_ Mi-nyeo and _Go_ Mi-nam are _Go Jae-hyun's _children," Tae-kyung explained.

Kyung Soon's eyes went wide. "Oh…," he looked to Hwa-ran then back at his son, his eyes growing wider. "_Oh."_ He shook his head. "But…but well, son I _thought_ you liked Go Mi-nyeo also but _then_ I see a picture of you kissing her _Oppa_ instead."

"That wasn't _Go Mi-nam_ Tae-kyung was kissing it was _Go Mi-nyeo_," said Hwa-ran trying to stick up for him.

"Really?" Kyung-Soon said in surprise. "Because that _really_ looked like Go Mi-nam."

"They're twins, it's hard to tell them apart."

"No, it isn't," Tae-kyung interjected.

Hwa-ran turned to Tae-kyung with a confused expression. "By the way, why was Go Mi-nyeo dressed up like her Oppa again?"

Kyung-Soon did a double-take at Hwa-ran. "_A-Again?"_

After Tae-kyung did some much needed explaining to his father, the rest of the meal went by with small talk and it actually didn't turn out that bad, it was okay and Tae-kyung was starting to feel better about his Omma. After they were done, Tae-kyung said good-bye to this parents and agreed to do something later in the month with them. When he got home, he had a whole new situation he needed to deal with.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung sat down on the sofa in the living room across from President Ahn sitting in an armchair, he wanted to discuss the current <em>situation <em>with him. The only reason Mi-nam wasn't there was because he wasn't feeling well. Tae-kyung pursed his lips. _Liar._

"Well, I've tried to do as much damage control as I can," said President Ahn. "And there is a good side, the gay community has taken this news quite nicely and some of your and Mi-nam's fans have taken to cheering you on. And the gay rights community wants to book ANJELL for a couple of concerts where gay performers come together to play to spread awareness of gay rights."

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "I have no problem doing a concert there, I just think they will be offended once they find out I'm a hypocrite."

President Ahn raised an eyebrow at him. "A hypocrite?"

Tae-kyung eyed him. "Yes, a hypocrite since I'm _not_ gay."

President Ahn sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Come on Tae-kyung, I know you probably didn't want to come out of the closet just yet but there's nothing you can do about it now but work with it and—"

Tae-kyung sat up straighter looking him dead in the eye. "_I'm not gay_! There's no closet to walk out of!**"**

President Ahn shook his head. "Taekyung you're in—"

Tae-kyung pursed his lips glaring at him. "Don't you _dare_ say I'm in denial again!"

"Just think about how your denial might be hurting Go Mi-nam."

Tae-kyung shot up from the sofa. "You _said_ it!" he glared down at him then pointed his finger. "You…you wait right there!" he then raced up the stairs and a couple of moments later came down holding Go Mi-nyeo's hand leading her down to the living room.

He stopped in front of President Ahn letting go of Go Mi-nyeo's hand. "Go Mi-nyeo, _tell_ President Ahn who your boyfriend is."

Go Mi-nyeo looked between President Ahn and Tae-kyung with uncertainty. "W-what?"

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "Go on, it's alright to tell President Ahn, I give you my permission."

Go Mi-nyeo slowly raised her finger and pointed to him. "Hwang Tae-kyung."

Tae-kyung whirled around to point at President Ahn. "_Ha_, see I'm not gay! I have a _girlfriend! _We have been just keeping our relationship low-profile."

Tae-kyung, I'm disappointed in you," President Ahn said shaking his head," and bringing _Go Mi-nam's_ sister into this to cover up something you don't want to admit," he turned to Go Mi-nyeo looking upon her with apologetic eyes. "Go Mi-nyeo, I apologize to you for Hwang Tae-kyung."

"_Eh?" _Tae-kyung cried out.

"You can't change the fact that you and Mi-nam kissed, Tae-kyung."

"But…but President Ahn he is my—,"Mi-nyeo tried to protest.

"_No_, Go Mi-nyeo…," said President Ahn holding up a hand. "I don't know why you feel like you have to cover for him but he has to deal with this, just like your Oppa has to," President Ahn shook his head again at Tae-kyung then got up and left.

Mi-nyeo looked to Tae-kyung as he stood there stunned, her eyebrows started to knit together in worry as her lip pouted. "_Hyung-nim_?"

Tae-kyung fell to his knees, his eyes growing wide then he cried out. "_BUT I'M NOT GAY_!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this part! :) Please, review I love reading them! Thank you, writetress_

**_EDIT ALERT: _**_I did some slight editing, based on eucalyptus10's comment, I realized Sunbae is the more correct term for Hwa-ran. And I didn't want my readers to possibly mistaken that the blood stain was like a huge dripping stain, so I expanded a bit on that part. Yes, it's gross but it's the natural way of life...lol. I will officially reply to everyone reviews in the next episode (chapter). I'm really touched by all your reviews, so thank you from the bottom of my heart all of you! This is also a heads up, that episode 10 will take longer, because I'm trying to catch up with another story people are waiting on. But I will finish chapter 10! And here's a hint! Next episode: Nate Cheng gets mixed up with Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo's relationship? Guess just who they have a double-date with? And something happens that will shake Tae-kyung's world._


	10. Ep 10

_A/N: Thank you so much for being patient with me; I was trying to work on another story, but I was still working on this chapter too. I hope it makes up for the wait! Thank you a **million times** for the reviews! They're like stars to me! I'm just left speechless by them. I figured I should just cut to the story...since I've kept you waiting long enough!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful or...Marry Me, Mary._

* * *

><p><em>You're Still Beautiful<em>

_Ep. 10_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung woke up that morning and got out of bed with a feeling that something big had happened to him, but he couldn't really recall at the moment what it was since he was still half-asleep.<p>

He walked into the kitchen in his grogginess to see Mi-nyeo's back as she was looking into the refrigerator; he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back, his brow furrowing. Something didn't seem right, Mi-nyeo's cheek felt kind of rough, almost like she had stubble.

Mi-nyeo's hair suddenly shortened in length and then she turned her head fully to face him, to show Mi-nam's face smiling flirtingly at him. "Hello, there _darling_," he purred.

Tae-kyung jolted up in his bed screaming, chest heaving, eyes wide, and face deadly pale. He looked around frantically to see that he was in his room, then he took a couple of deep breaths. "Oh, it was just a nightmare," he sighed in relief. "A freakishly, _horrifying_ nightmare!"

Tae-kyung turned to look at the door. He had to make sure. He leapt up from his bed and made a reckless dash towards the kitchen. He almost slipped a couple of times as his socks slid against the hard wood flooring, but he made it to the kitchen in one piece. He saw Mi-nyeo standing at the refrigerator just like in his nightmare. He scurried over to her taking a hold of her shoulder and spun her towards him.

Mi-nyeo let out a little yelp in her surprise, she stared up at him with wide eyes. "H-Hyung-nim?" she stuttered out.

Tae-kyung didn't answer her back, but pulled her into a hug, holding her close feeling the soft, womanly curves of her body, the smooth skin of her cheek, and the clean, fruity scent of her shampoo. "You're _you_," Tae-kyung breathed in relief. "I'm so happy you're _you_," he continued saying, while smiling. "I don't want you to be anybody else but _you._"

Mi-neyo started blushing at being held so close, she then managed to put her hand up to her face and press her finger up against her nose, making a pig-nose. "I'm…I'm happy _you're_ happy I'm _me_, hyung-nim," she stammered out. "I'm also happy you're _you_, too?" she said, somewhat confused.

"Would you mind not _groping_ my sister in front of me!" said a disgusted voice.

Tae-kyung pulled back and then looked in the direction the voice had came from to see Mi-nam sitting at the counter. He let out a little yelp at the sight of Mi-nam and then cringed as the nightmare flashed through his mind. He also now remembered what the big thing that had happened was. Mi-nyeo was officially his girlfriend, and he had also gained a much _unwanted_ boyfriend, as people thought Mi-nam and him to be gay lovers.

This whole thing with everyone thinking him and Mi-nam were lovers, was what had brought on that nightmare. He had to settle this matter out quick; he didn't think he could take any more nightmares.

Tae-kyung then stepped back fully from Mi-nyeo and kind of fidgeted awkwardly after realizing what he just did. He pursed his lips a little. "Well, you should be happy I'm me," he said to Mi-nyeo, then walked—scurried—out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>You know you're being talked about when you enter a room full of chatter that suddenly goes dead quiet. And that's how Tae-kyung was welcomed on set as people kept glancing at him and Mi-nam, who was the furthest from him. Nae-Won turned around, his eyes slightly widening upon seeing them, but then he collected himself.<p>

"Hello, _Hwang Tae-kyung_, Kang Shin-woo, Jeremy, _Go Mi-nam_," Nae-Won greeted them. "Ready to start filming?"

They all said yes, expect for Tae-kyung who just shrugged. Nae-Won walked over to him as the other guys took their places. "Hwang Tae-kyung, I just wanted to say, don't worry about _anything_, and just do the best you can with your part with _Go Mi-nam_."

Tae-kyung had to bite his tongue to keep from going off. Could this guy be any more _obvious!_ He simply nodded and took his place on set.

Sometime later, Tae-kyung went into the restroom to wash his hands and found Mi-nam there doing the same. They didn't say anything, just glared at each other. Two men in the stalls could be heard talking amongst themselves.

"No wonder Hwang Tae-kyung is always so grumpy looking," said one of the men. "It must be frustrating trying to hide his true sexuality."

Mi-nam almost laughed out loud but put his hand over his mouth, his eyes squinted with delight as he looked at Tae-kyung, who was pursing his lips.

"It doesn't surprise me that much, that Go Mi-nam is gay," said the other man. "He is kind of feminine looking and I heard from one of his backup dancers that he was admiring a pair of woman's shoes on TV once."

Mi-nam immediately stopped laughing and turned to glare at Tae-kyung who was laughing silently at him.

"Nae-Won told me that he saw them at Lady Chi's ball and that they were acting kind of weird and seemed _close _to one another."

Tae-kyung turned around to glare at the stalls. _These men were worse than gossiping women! _He and Mi-nam left the restroom before the other two men came out. When he got back on set he saw Go Mi-nyeo sitting at the lunch table and who should be sitting at the end by her? _That pretty boy actor!_

Tae-kyung joined them at the table, sitting right beside Mi-nyeo, while Mi-nam went off somewhere to take a call. Tae-kyung was more touched than he would ever admit, when he saw that Mi-nyeo had made a dosirak for him. But his feelings of happiness were shattered once he saw that she had also made lunch boxes for her Oppa, Shin-woo, Jeremy and…_Nate Cheng_.

Tae-kyung glanced at his _girlfriend_. What was going on? He was supposed to be her _star_! Why was she making lunches for _other_ people? She was being a very ungrateful pig-rabbit!

"Thanks a lot for the dosirak, Go Mi-nyeo," said Nae-Won smiling at her. _When was he ever not smiling at her?_ "It was really thoughtful of you and you're cooking is delicious!"

"Oh, I just wanted give my support in a little way to make the ANJELL music video a success," said Mi-nyeo modestly.

Tae-kyung glanced away, rolling his eyes. "Oh, you're _so_ wonderful Go Mi-nyeo making this meal as a declaration of your feelings for _me_," Tae-kyung grumbled under his breath, mocking Nate Cheng and Mi-nyeo's conversation. "Oh, _Nate Cheng_, it was _nothing_, anything to show my support, why would I want Tae-kyung who is dreamy and multi-talented, when I can have an idiot like _you_."

Mi-nyeo's voice suddenly interrupted his sulking. "Hyung-nim?" she said shyly. "Are you going to open your dosirak?"

Tae-kyung just arched an eyebrow at her and then opened his dosirak to be stunned at what he found. Mi-nyeo had _obviously _put more time and effort into making his lunch. There were even stars made out of ketchup on top of his omelette and the rice was molded into a star. He glanced up to see Nate Cheng gaping at his lunch. Tae-kyung's lips formed into a smug little smile; his feelings of happiness had just returned, doubling in size.

"Do…do you like it, hyung-nim?" Mi-nyeo asked timidly, peering through her lashes.

Tae-kyung turned to Mi-nyeo, not caring that there were other people nearby, including Nate Cheng, he leaned forward kissing her cheek. "Yes."

Mi-nyeo smiled happily to herself, her cheeks tinted with a pink blush.

Once he pulled back, he had the satisfaction of seeing Nate Cheng's flabbergasted face. People near the lunch table began whispering.

"I thought he was supposed to be _gay_?" someone whispered.

"Gay guys give girls kisses on the cheek all the time," whispered another.

"He's probably just trying to hide his sexuality," another added.

"That kiss on the cheek didn't look _gay_, there was some sexual tension _there_!" someone pointed out.

Tae-kyung just sat there appearing oblivious to all the whisperings and started eating his lunch. Nate Cheng came out of his shock and stared at him with a gaze full of puzzlement.

Tae-kyung stuck some omelette into his mouth, chewing causally. "_Pig-rabbit?"_

Nate Cheng seemed clueless to why Tae-kyung suddenly said the name of two animals, until Mi-nyeo responded to the name. "Yes, hyung-nim?"

"I think we should have a _date_ tonight." Tae-kyung turned his head at some noises—oh, that was just Nate Cheng choking on his water. Tae-kyung turned his attention towards Mi-nyeo to see her staring at him with big brown eyes. "_D-date?_" she repeated back. "Did…did you say _date_, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung pursed his lips smirking at her. "Why, yes I _did_ pig-rabbit. We haven't really had the chance, with you being in Africa and me busy with ANJELL work, but I'm free tonight and you're free tonight. So, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Oh, _yes_ hyung-nim!" said Mi-nyeo, nodding in complete agreement.

"_Great_," Tae-kyung said draping his arm around her shoulder. In his head there was a scoreboard flashing _Hwang Tae-kyung: 100 points_, _Nate Cheng: negative 100 points._ Oh, he was enjoying this way too much. The look on Nate Cheng's face, he wished he had a camera…wait, he was on a set, maybe he could get one of the cameramen to film it for him.

At that moment, Jeremy joined them at the table. "Oh, Jeremy I made you a dosirak!" said Mi-nyeo, handing it to him.

Jeremy looked down at the lunch in glee. "Noona, you made me a dosirak!" he smiled brightly at her. "Thank you!" he said hopping in his seat. He then noticed Tae-kyung's arm around Mi-nyeo and looked at them with an amused smile.

"Jeremy, Go Mi-nyeo and I are going out on a _date_ tonight," said Tae-kyung, while glancing at Jeremy's dosirak to see it wasn't as fancy as his.

Jeremy looked up from his meal. "Oh, really Hyung? That's great! You and Noona have been seeing each other for a while now," he poked Tae-kyung playfully with his chopstick," but you two haven't really had a chance to go out on a date."

"S-Seeing each other?" Nate Cheng stammered out, looking at Jeremy like he just grew a second head.

Jeremy turned his head towards Nate Cheng. "Oh, yes Nae-Won Cheng! Hyung and Noona are boyfriend and girlfriend," he exclaimed, nodding with his ever childish excitement.

Nate Cheng looked to Mi-nyeo and Tae-kyung, as if waiting for Go Mi-nyeo to protest to this false accusation, but instead she gave Shin-woo his dosirak when he sat down to join them.

Shin-woo smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Go Mi-nyeo," he said, slightly raising his eyebrows at Tae-kyung's arm around her shoulder.

Jeremy nudged Shin-woo. "Shin-woo hyung! Noona and Hyung are going out on a date tonight!"

Shin-woo nodded with a smile at Jeremy. "Oh," he said, his gaze turned to look at Nate Cheng's dumbfounded face, then Mi-nyeo's smiling face and finally Tae-kyung's happy and smug smile. He looked at Tae-kyung with a knowing look. It was clear to him that this was Tae-kyung's way of saying to Nate Cheng, that Mi-nyeo was his and to back off. "So are you finally going public about your relationship with Go Mi-nyeo, Tae-kyung?" he said causally.

Tae-kyung nodded. "Yes, we have been keeping our relationship low-profile, as you know," he made a quick glance at Nate Cheng. "But I think it's about time we step out of the dark into the limelight."

"_Oh!_" Mi-nyeo suddenly gasped out. "_Limes!_" she turned to Tae-kyung, pouting. "I forgot to put limes into you're dosirak! I'm sorry, hyung-min! I know how much you like them. I'll remember next time to put lots of limes into yours!"

Tae-kyung stared back at her with widened eyes. "No, no, _no," _he said shaking his head. "I'm just fine without _any _limes, _really_. Seriously, I don't _need_ limes."

Suddenly someone groaned and everyone looked up to see Mi-nam standing in front of the table. He glared down Tae-kyung, his gaze following his arm that was draped around his sister. "First, you _grope_ my sister by the refrigerator while I'm trying to eat breakfast and now you're _all_ over her at the lunch table!" he let out a little huff. "Can't I eat in peace? I'm going to eat somewhere else!"

Mi-nyeo suddenly got up from her seat, grabbed the dorsik, and chased after her Oppa. "Oppa! Oppa, wait! I made you a dosirak!"

Meanwhile Jeremy was gaping at Tae-kyung. "You were doing _what_ to Noona by the refrigerator, Hyung?" he said, with a protective tone.

Tae-kyung crossed his arms. "I wasn't groping her, it's called _embracing!_" he was going to say hugging, but figured embracing sounded more couple-like. For once he was thankful for Mi-nam's irritating personality, because Nate Cheng's eyebrows had shot up when he heard the words _grope_ and _my sister_ come out of Mi-nam's mouth.

* * *

><p>Later that day Mi-nyeo walked around the set as she waited for the boys to get done with their filming for the day. She walked somewhat in a daze surrounded by butterflies and roses, smiling gleefully to herself. Hwang Tae-kyung had asked her out on a <em>date<em>! And she knew she heard him right because he had said it again!

She couldn't believe it. Her first date with Hwang Tae-kyung, her _boyfriend_. She went into a fit of giggles causing people nearby to pause and stare at her. She wondered what they would do on their date. But it didn't really matter, as long as she was with her star. Now, what should she wear, that was a whole different matter. But before she could start pondering over that, she was brought out of her thoughts as Nae-Won walked up to her.

"Oh, Nae-Won Cheng," she said greeting him. "Is everyone done filming for the day?"

"No, we're on a break," Nae-Won said a little shortly, then shook his head. "Go Mi-nyeo, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure Nae-Won Cheng," said Mi-nyeo. They moved over to a slightly more private area of the set. "What is it?"

Mi-nyeo gasped as Nae-Won Cheng suddenly took a hold of one of her hands; she looked down at it then back up at him with an uneasy stare. "_Please_, don't do this, Go Mi-nyeo," Nae-Won said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"_Huh?_" Mi-nyeo choked out.

"Don't get yourself trapped in a relationship where the other person can't love you back," said Nae-Won feverishly.

"Who can't love me back?" asked Mi-nyeo, not understand what he was talking about.

Nae-Won let out a rough sigh of frustration. "_Hwang Tae-kyung!_ He's _gay_, Go Mi-nyeo. He's in a relationship with _your_ Oppa! Didn't you _see_ the picture?"

"But hyung-nim isn't gay and neither is my Oppa," said Mi-nyeo in a matter of fact tone.

"But, Go Mi-nyeo you don't _understand_. I was with them at that party and later they disappeared somewhere and then I saw Tae-kyung again, and he looked _flustered_—"

"It's a misunderstanding," Mi-nyeo said quickly interrupting him.

Nae-Won pursed his lips, but not in the adorable fashion that Tae-kyung did. "Are…are you trying to cover for them? Is your sudden relationship with Hwang Tae-kyung a hoax to hide the fact that—"

Mi-nyeo gently but firmly pulled her hand out of Nae-Won's hold. "It's not a hoax," she said ardently. "And it's not sudden. I…I care for Hwang Tae-kyung and he cares for me. I _know_ it's a misunderstanding, I can't say how I know, but you'll just have to believe me, Nae-Won Cheng. I'm grateful for you being worried about me, but there's no need."

Nae-Won just stood there taken aback by her blunt and earnest little speech. "_Go Mi-nyeo_," he breathed. A couple of moments later his eyes widened at someone coming up from behind her.

Mi-nyeo was surprised when someone wrapped their arm around her shoulder; she looked to the side and gave a gasp and a little smile at the owner of the arm. "_Hyung-nim!_"

Tae-kyung gave Nate Cheng somewhat of a pointed look, then gave a little smug smile that quickly dropped into a serious line. He looked down at Mi-nyeo, his face relaxing a tad. "_Pig-rabbit_, there you are," he said. "Were you having a _nice_ chat with Nate Cheng?"

Mi-nyeo nodded. "Yes, hyung-nim! Nae-Won Cheng was bit a worried about me, but I assumed him that I was just fine!"

"_Oh!_" said Tae-kyung opening his mouth in an O shape and raising his eyebrows, being a little dramatic. "That was very _nice_ of him," he bowed his head slight towards Nate Cheng. "Thank you, Nate Cheng for looking after _my_ girlfriend," he said looking him straight in the eye.

Nae-Won bowed back a little uneasily. "It's no problem, Hwang Tae-kyung."

"If you'll excuse us, I'd like to spend some time with _my_ girlfriend," said Tae-kyung. "I'll see you after the break." He then gave a little tug at Mi-nyeo's shoulders and turned into a different direction with her.

Once Nate Cheng was out of sight, Tae-kyung turned to Mi-nyeo. "Pig-rabbit, why was _Nate Cheng _worried about you?" he asked her bluntly.

"Oh, he thought you were gay, and didn't want me to fall for a gay man," said Mi-nyeo simply.

Tae-kyung scoffed. "Oh, _did_ he?"

"Hyung-nim, where are we going?" Mi-nyeo asked, as she walked along with him.

"To my trailer," said Tae-kyung, then a couple moments later he gestured at a trailer with his name on it.

Mi-nyeo gasped, running up to the door and pointing at it animatedly. "Hyung-nim, there's a star below your name!"

Tae-kyung raised his head a little higher. "_Of course_, your star, has a star below his name. _I am_ Hwang Tae-kyung after all." He walked up to the door, pulling it open, and walked inside. A couple of seconds later he stuck his head out after Mi-nyeo didn't follow him in. "Well, aren't you coming in?"

"I can enter your trailer, hyung-nim?" said Mi-neyo.

"Of course, you can enter my trailer, pig-rabbit! Why did you think I brought you over here? To stand outside? _Aish!_"

Mi-nyeo then cheerfully walked up the steps and entered Tae-kyung's trailer. Just like Tae-kyung's room, his trailer was very neat with everything in its place. Mi-nyeo sat down on a little sofa and watched as Tae-kyung looked in a mirror, losing the bow-tie he was wearing. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, we're going on a celebrity couple game show in a couple of weeks," he said, with no room for argument.

Mi-nyeo nodded. "Oh, okay hyung-nim…," she said, but then it dawned on her exactly what he just said,"…._w-what_?" she choked out. "_Celebrity couple game show?_"

Tae-kyung took off the bow-tie, looking relieved to be free of it. "Yes, they wanted me to do it with Yoo He Yi when we were pretending to date, but I turned down the offer. I called them today and said I would be happy to do the show with my new _girlfriend._"

"But…but hyung-nim, I'm not a celebrity."

"It doesn't matter, as long as one of the couple is a celebrity," Tae-kyung sat down next to her on the sofa. "Our winnings will go towards a charity and this is an excellent chance to _prove_ that we're a couple…," he looked at her with a sharp gaze,"…so, you _better_ not get any questions about me wrong, pig-rabbit!"

"Oh, that's wonderful that it will go towards charity!" she looked to Tae-kyung in earnest. "And I will try my _very_ best not to get any questions wrong!"

Tae-kyung scoffed, eyeing her. "Yeah, better not rate me a _two_," he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say, hyung-nim?"

"Nothing."

Mi-nyeo glanced at him hesitantly. "Hyung-nim, do you know me well enough to answer questions?"

Tae-kyung sat up straighter, looking greatly offended. "Of course, I know you! What _kind_ of question is _that_? I figured out it was you pretending to be your Oppa the second time around, didn't I?"

Mi-nyeo looked at him timidly. "What is my favorite color?"

"White," said Tae-kyung without hesitating, but then he got up into her face, eyeing her suspiciously. "_Unless_…you were lying that time, and your favorite color is actually _lime_?"

Mi-nyeo looked down, shaking her head. "No, I do like white," she said, then asked another question. "When is my birthday?"

Tae-kyung opened his mouth to answer, then closed it in his cluelessness. "_Um_…," he pursed his lips, sitting awkwardly at not knowing his own girlfriend's birthday. "The…2nd...of December?" he said making a guess.

"My birthday, and also Oppa's is May 14th."

Tae-kyung looked down at her gaping. "But…that has already passed! Why didn't you _tell _me?"

Mi-nyeo shrugged her shoulders. "I was in Africa, and it just didn't really cross my mind. Oppa did call me that day to wish me a Happy Birthday and I told him Happy Birthday too! I guessed that you probably didn't know. Oppa hasn't even released to the public his birthday yet."

Tae-kyung sat back with his arms crossed, sulking. "That _short_ little punk didn't _tell _me!" he just sat in silence for a while, then looked to her. "Okay, you got to ask questions, now let me," he paused, thinking of a question. "Where did we first meet?"

"Outside the entrance of the AN entrainment studio," she replied.

Tae-kyung pursed his lips, looking displeased. "_Incorrect,"_ he spat. "We first met _inside _of the AN entrainment studio," he looked at her closely, tilting his head. "Meeting _me_ didn't make a lasting impression on you, pig-rabbit?"

Mi-nyeo leaned back from his accusing glare. "No, I remember meeting you very clearly, hyung-nim. I was standing outside when you, Shin-woo, and Jeremy got out of the van and a bunch of ANJELL fans surrounded you. You walked right past me into the AN entrainment studio."

Tae-kyung thought for a couple of mintues, then he turned to her with wide eyes. "That...that was _you_ in the nun cosplay?"

"It wasn't a cosplay, hyung-nim," she said. "That was my apprentice nun uniform."

Tae-kyung stared at her. "Wait, so you _were_ the nun at the airport that bumped into me! I _still _have your ticket! Why did you run away?"

"I didn't want you to see my face," Mi-nyeo pouted. "You might have recognized me as Go Mi-nam."

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips. "Oh, yes pig-rabbit, I would have seen a _girl_ in a _nun outfit_ and just _automatically_ would have thought, 'Oh, that's _Go Mi-nam_!'" he sighed. "_Aish!_ If anything I would have thought Go Mi-nam had a close resembling sister that was a nun. Which you _were_!" He paused for a moment, glancing at her. "Next question. Where did we have our first kiss?"

"Up on the rooftop of Club Drama," Mi-nyeo said instantly.

Tae-kyung narrowed his eyes at her, pursing his lips excessively. "No, we _didn't_ pig-rabbit! It was outside of the AN entrainment studio, when I stopped you from going to meet Shin-woo. What kind of girlfriend are you?" he said throwing up his hands. "Can't even remember _our_ first kiss!"

"But, hyung-nim!" she cried out, pouting. "Remember I drank too much champagne and went up to the rooftop where you were and fell off that bench and my lips landed onto yours!"

Tae-kyung gaped, his eyes going wide, then one of his eyes started twitching. "_Remember,_ pig-rabbit? How can I _forget_? You _vomited _into my _mouth_! _Aish!_ You barely remember that night and I'd rather forget it! That was _not_ our first kiss!" He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I _refuse_ to acknowledge _it_!"

Mi-nyeo grabbed onto his arm, slightly shaking it. "But…but _hyung-nim_! That was _our_ first kiss!"

Tae-kyung tightened his jaw. "What do you _not_ understand about, you _vomited_ into my _mouth_?"

"But—," Mi-nyeo was about to speak again, but Tae-kyung stopped her by planting his lips onto hers. His lips lingered on hers for a moment, then he pulled away making a slight _smack_ as their lips parted. "That's a _kiss_," he stated. "Not you drunk falling off a bench and landing on….o-on," he suddenly seemed to be struggling to get words out. He started coughing, his breathing increasing, and his face looking warm.

Mi-nyeo's eyes searched his face in worry. "_Hyung-nim_, are you okay?"

Tae-kyung tugged at his collar, trying to loosen it. "I...I...think I'm…having an allergic reaction," he choked out.

"But...but you didn't eat any shellfish, or sesame, and there are no flowers around."

"It…it happened after I t-touched your lips," he coughed out, he quickly got up from the sofa and headed to the bathroom to probably rinse his mouth out.

Mi-nyeo touched her lips with her fingers, then pulled them back to look at them, as if the evidence would be on her fingers. She touched her lips again. "My lips…," she trailed off thinking, then her eyes grew abnormally wide. "_Oh, dear God_…I had _shrimp _today!" she cried out.

She leapt up from the sofa and ran to the bathroom. "_Hyung-nim!" _she stood outside the bathroom door, watching Tae-kyung rinse his mouth out. "I…I…must have had some shrimp on my lips..or…I'm…I'm so _sorry_!" she choked out, at the verge of tears. She was in anguish that she had caused her star to have an allergic reaction. "I...I should call for help or—," she moved to get help but Tae-kyung stopped her with his voice.

"_I'm okay_," Tae-kyung said, looking much better. "I don't think I need to seek medical attention," he took a deep breath. "I think it has calmed down."

Mi-nyeo stared down at the floor, her brown eyes glazed with tears. "I'm…I'm an _awful _girlfriend! I nearly killed you and this isn't even the _first_ time!"

"_Go Mi-nyeo_, look at me," Tae-kyung demanded. She did as she was told and he continued. "You maybe a walking accident zone, a troublemaker, and a sloppy eater, _but _an awful girlfriend is something you're _not_."

"_Hyung-nim_," she sniffed her nose. "I _promise _to thoroughly wash my mouth out with mouthwash, brush my lips and teeth, and floss after I eat anything you're allergic to. I don't want to hurt you."

Tae-kyung just stared at her, looking emotional stirred by her concern for him. He quickly avoided eye contact. "I guess I'll have a girlfriend with a very clean mouth, then," he said lamely.

"Hyung-nim, can I use your shower?" Mi-nyeo asked. "And borrow some of your clothes?"

Tae-kyung's eyes snapped to her face. "_W-what? W-why?"_

"I touched my lips with my hand and I might have gotten some on my clothes," she said. "I just want to make use I get it all off."

Tae-kyung kind of blushed at the thought of her in _his _clothes. "Hyung-nim! Are you having an allergic reaction again?" Mi-nyeo said worriedly. "You're face is kind of red."

"_No, I'm not having an allergic reaction!"_ he snapped. He then walked into his room, looking through his neatly placed clothes. "I'm not _short_ like your Oppa, my clothes will probably be long on you," he yelled out to her.

"That's okay, I can probably wear one of your shirts as a shirt dress, hyung-nim!" she called out.

Tae-kyung blushed some more at that, then he chuckled. "You just like any excuse to wear men's clothes, don't you pig-rabbit?"

He heard Mi-nyeo laugh at that.

He walked out of his room, and placed his clothes on a chair by the closed bathroom door. As he walked away he heard the shower come on.

He sat on his sofa enjoying the last minutes of his break, wondering if he'd rather have Mi-nyeo wearing women's clothes or his clothes on their date tonight.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung studied his hair, making sure it was in place as he got ready in his room in the ANJELL dorm. He was getting ready for his date with Mi-nyeo. He had decided to wear his hairstyle with his bangs over one of his eyes. It was the hairstyle he was wearing when they first met. That made it somewhat romantic…right?<p>

He looked down at the outfit he was wearing, checking for creases. He chose an outfit that was simple but sleek. He wasn't wearing a disguise tonight, because he wanted to be spotted with his _girlfriend_, to get rid of the gay rumors. As he looked at his clothes it reminded him of earlier today, when he saw Mi-nyeo in his shirt. She had managed to turn one of his shirts into a chic looking dress. It was modest, reaching a little above her knees, and yet very appealing looking on her. She had used one of his belts around her waist to make it fit better and rolled up the sleeves to fit her arms.

He never thought someone could look _better_ in his clothes than himself.

Tae-kyung chuckled remembering Jeremy's reaction earlier today.

Tae-kyung had been standing with Jeremy when they both spotted Mi-nyeo walking by.

"Did Noona change clothes?" Jeremy said, drinking some juice. He studied her, his face twisted with confusion. "That dress she's wearing, it looks very familiar," he glanced at Tae-kyung. "It kind of reminds me of one of your shirts, Hyung."

Tae-kyung watched Mi-nyeo, vaguely paying attention to Jeremy. "That's because it is my shirt."

Jeremy nodded. "Oh, that's why," he said, then took a drink and promptly spat it out. "_WHAT?"_

Tae-kyung checked himself in the mirror again, and then started pacing his room a bit. "Why am I so nervous?" he said talking aloud to himself. "I've been on a date with her before…okay, _she_ didn't actually realize it was a date…and this time we're both _aware_ it's a date."

"_Aish!_" he cried out in frustration.

A little later he headed out into the living room, where Mi-nyeo would be waiting for him. He glanced at his watch as he walked down the stairs. So what if he was four minutes early. He stepped into the living room and was surprised to find Go Mi-nam and the Demon Fairy there sitting on the sofa.

He Yi stuck up her nose when she saw him. "_Hwang Tae-kyung."_

"_Demon Fairy_," Tae-kyung replied, then glanced at her boyfriend. "_Go Mi-nam_." He then stood ignoring them as he waited for Mi-nyeo to enter the living room.

"_Oppa_, do we really have to go on a double-date with them?" Tae-kyung heard He Yi whine to Mi-nam.

Tae-kyung's eyes widened once her words hit him. He whirled around to face them. "_Excuse me_…_d-double-date!"_

Mi-nam smiled smugly at him. "Yes, I heard from my sister that she was having a date with you tonight. And I told her I was planning to have a date with He Yi tonight, so we might as well make it a _double-date_. It will be _great_ for all of us to spend time together."

Tae-kyung shook his head, glaring at Mi-nam, pursing his lips. "No, it _wouldn't_! I'm _not_ having a double-date with you two!"

"Hyung-nim?" he heard from behind him.

Oh, that pig-rabbit was in _trouble_! Agreeing to a double-date without his permission! He whirled around ready to tell her this. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, how could you…," he trailed off as he suddenly forgot why he was mad at the sight of her.

He definitely liked her in women's clothes.

She wore a classic white shift dress that ended above her knees, showing some leg but not so much that it was exposing; the light gray, suede, round-toe pumps also added some leg. The dress had light details, like three wide vertical lines of crochet that gave it a tiered look. It had a square neckline, and just below that neckline rested her star necklace. She wore her hair down, in a simple but endearing look, and one side was pinned back by her repaired glittering bow-tie hairpin.

Mi-nyeo pouted at him with her pink glossed lips. "How could I what, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung just stared at her. "I have no idea," he finally said.

He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Mi-nam giving him the evil eye. Oh, now he remembered. He guided Mi-nyeo over to a corner of the room. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, how could you agree to a double-date with your Oppa and Demon Fairy without my _permission_!"

Mi-nyeo shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Oppa suggested it, and I thought it would be fun."

"_Fun?_" Tae-kyung said through clenched teeth. "It's the _total_ opposite of fun!"

"But I don't understand," said Mi-nyeo. "It's still a date, and I've always had fun with Oppa and also you, so it will be _double_ the fun."

"More like _double-trouble_," Tae-kyung grumbled.

And hence, this is how Hwang Tae-kyung found himself unwillingly trapped in a double-date with his girlfriend's Oppa and a Demon Fairy.

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung sat in a booth at a restaurant with Mi-nyeo sitting beside him. Unfortunately, his frontal view consisted of Mi-nam and Demon Fairy sitting beside him.<p>

They had just came from a movie, where Tae-kyung only got to hold Mi-nyeo's hand for a little while because he made the excuse again that he needed to be guided. The rest of the movie, Mi-nam had watched him like a hawk but Tae-kyung had got back at him by _accidently_ dropping the tub of popcorn onto Mi-nam's lap and saying, 'Oops, I couldn't see.'

That's why Mi-nam was glaring at him from across the table with butter stains on his jeans.

"I thought the movie was very funny, and the ending was so touching," said Mi-nyeo.

He Yi combed through her hair with her fingers. "It was okay…I could have done the lead part much better."

"What did you think, Oppa?" asked Mi-nyeo.

"I don't know, I couldn't really focus with popcorn kernels in my pants," said Mi-nam, all the while looking at Tae-kyung.

"What did you think, Hyung-nim?" asked Mi-nyeo looking to him.

"Oh, it was _hilarious_," said Tae-kyung with a smug smile, he then straightened out his face," the movie, that is."

After they ordered their food, Mi-nyeo excused herself to go use the restroom and He Yi went with her. This left Tae-kyung and Mi-nam alone sitting across the table from each other. Tae-kyung sighed, sitting impatiently waiting for Mi-nyeo to return.

"So I heard you took Mi-nyeo to your trailer today during our break," he heard Mi-nam say.

Tae-kyung's eyes snapped up to Mi-nam's face. "What do you have _spies_ everywhere?"

Mi-nam simply shook his head. "No, the restroom is a very informative place. So, what did you two do in there alone?"

"We played _trivia games_," said Tae-kyung with a deadpan expression. "What do you want me to say, Go Mi-nam?"

"_I just want you to tell me what you did in there!"_

Tae-kyung leaned forward over the table, looking Mi-nam dead in the eye. "That's not of your business."

Mi-nam put his hands on the table and leaned forward also with a challenging glare. "She came out of _your_ trailer! Wearing _your_ clothes!"

Tae-kyung pursed his lips. "_So_? She likes menswear!"

Mi-nam leaned closer, trying to intimidate him. "_Hwang Tae-kyung."_

Tae-kyung gritted his teeth. "_Go Mi-nam."_

And suddenly there was a flash. They both turned to see a reporter with a camera. "Oh, don't let me interrupt your kiss," said the reporter.

"_Kiss_?" They both choked out. They looked back at each other and suddenly realized how far they had leaned over the table in their spat and how _exactly _that might be viewed. They jumped back hitting the back of their seats.

"We weren't going to _kiss_!" they both protested.

"Oh, it's perfectly okay to kiss your boyfriend during a date," said the reporter taking another picture of them. "So you two decided to date openly?"

"_D-date?_" Tae-kyung stuttered out, he glanced at Mi-nam. "I'm not here on a date with _him_! I'm on a date with my _girlfriend_!"

"We're both here on a date with our girlfriends! We're having a _double-date_!" Mi-nam added.

The reporter looked at Tae-kyung then Mi-nam, and then the empty spots besides them. "Are your girlfriends invisible?"

"_They're in the restroom_," Tae-kyung said tensely, his jaw tight, trying to control his temper.

"A likely excuse," said the reporter. "Thanks for the pictures," he said then walked off probably to snap another unexpecting celebrity.

"Go check the restroom if you have to!**" **Tae-kyung cried out.

"First off, I'm _not_ gay! And secondly, _come on_ if I was I could do a whole lot better than _him_!" Mi-nam yelled after the reporter.

They both sat back in their seats defeated. Tae-kyung let out a groan of frustration. This could not be _happening_ to him! Mi-nam just hit his head against the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the restroom where Mi-nyeo and He Yi could <em>actually<em> be found; Mi-nyeo washed her hands while He Yi was reapplying her lipstick.

Mi-nyeo dried her hands then made a move to leave the restroom, but was stopped by He Yi. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um...back to our table?" said Mi-nyeo.

"You're supposed to linger in the restroom, make the guy wait a little, and make him think you're putting a lot of effort into primping yourself for him," He Yi smacked her lips together. "Not just _leave_ the restroom," she rolled her eyes. "_Amateurs_."

Mi-nyeo glanced at the door, then walked back over to the countertop. "Oh."

"I suppose you don't _like_ me dating your Oppa."

Mi-nyeo turned to He Yi, shaking her head. "No, I think Oppa and Yoo He Yi make a good couple."

He Yi's hand froze with her powder brush, taken aback. "_Thank you_," she said quickly, then resumed powdering her face. "I like Oppa. Oppa is so much _better_ than Hwang Tae-kyung. I feel _sorry_ for you that you got _second_ best," she shrugged her shoulders," but Mi-nam's your Oppa so you can't really date him."

Mi-nyeo smiled. "I love my Oppa, but Hyung-nim will always be my star."

He Yi rolled her eyes, sticking her finger near her mouth making a gagging gesture.

* * *

><p>After they were done eating and paid the check (which Tae-kyung and Mi-nam augured over who got to pay), they headed to the park to take a stroll.<p>

It was starting to get dark, but the walkway was well lit with lampposts and very few people were around, providing a private walk. Mi-nam and He Yi walked ahead of Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo, but Mi-nam made sure to glance back at them every five minutes.

Tae-kyung stared ahead at Mi-nam and He Yi somewhat in envy, not because he wanted He Yi—_not at all_—but because of the way they were walking with He Yi holding onto Mi-nam's arm.

Tae-kyung glanced down at Mi-nyeo. "Pig-rabbit, what are you doing _just_ walking beside me?"

Mi-nyeo looked up at him with startled eyes. "You…you don't want me to walk with you?"

Tae-kyung tilted his head, pursing his lips at her. "No, I mean take my hand or my arm! What am I? A _stranger_? No, I'm your _boyfriend! Aish!"_

"_Oh_," said Mi-nyeo. She took a hold of his arm, snuggling closer to him. "Is this alright, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung had to try to control the beating of his heart at her closeness. "_Yes_."

A little later, Tae-kyung was alone with _He Yi_ in the park, but only because Mi-nam had stolen his girlfriend away to go get some ice cream at a shop nearby. Mi-nam had made a pitiful excuse to go alone with his sister and said that they would be back.

Tae-kyung glanced at He Yi and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Demon Fairy, I can't _believe_ I'm asking this, but I need a favor."

He Yi eyed him, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I need you to distract Go Mi-nam for a little bit."

He Yi studied her nails. "Well, you and Go Mi-nyeo will have some time alone but," she turned her head to him," what's in it for _me_?"

Tae-kyung shrugged his shoulders. "Um…time alone with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but besides that," said He Yi. "If I do this for you," she pointed to herself," what's in it for _me_?"

Tae-kyung clenched his fists. "What do you _want_?" he said struggling to get the words out.

"I _want_ you to post on your fansite, that Yoo He Yi was an _inspiration_ to you, but your relationship with her didn't work out because of your _issues_, and that you're happy she found a much _better _man in Go Mi-nam."

"_Never_."

He Yi crossed her arms. "_Fine_, then just say it to me. I want to hear you say it."

Tae-kyung eyed her up and down with a suspicious gaze. "You don't have some type of tape recorder on you?"

He Yi batted her eyes innocently at him. "Hwang Tae-kyung, you don't _trust_ me?"

"_No."_

So after He Yi turned around showing nothing on her dress, emptied her purse and shut off her phone, did he say it—with much torture.

He Yi smiled smugly at him. "You have fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>Mi-nyeo walked back to the park with her Oppa, holding two ice cream cones. Once they reached where Tae-kyung and He Yi were waiting for them, Mi-nam handed He Yi her ice cream.<p>

"_Oppa!_" said He Yi cheerfully. "I know the _perfect_ place to eat our ice cream!" she then grabbed Mi-nam's hand. "There's this cute little botanical garden down this pathway, let's go!"

"Come on, Mi-nyeo, _Hwang Tae-kyung_," said Mi-nam.

Mi-nyeo glanced at Tae-kyung, then to her brother. "But Oppa, hyung-nim can't be around flowers, it will bother his allergies."

He Yi tugged at Mi-nam's hand. "Oppa, they can just stay here and we'll go."

Mi-nam glanced at He Yi and then his sister and Tae-kyung. "But—,"

"_Oppa_," He Yi pouted, looking at him with big brown eyes. "I really wanted to eat my ice cream in the botanical garden with _you_."

Mi-nam looked to be having an internal battle, he sighed. "I guess we could for a little—," he didn't get to finish his sentence as He Yi dragged him away.

Mi-nyeo watched her Oppa and He Yi walk away and then she handed Tae-kyung an ice cream cone. "Hyung-nim, I got you a chocolate ice cream cone."

Tae-kyung looked down at the ice cream cone in his hand. "_Oh_, thank you," he then tossed it behind him and it landed somewhere it the grass.

Mi-nyeo gaped at him. "_H-hyung-nim?_" And before she knew it, he took her ice cream cone and dropped it on the ground also. Mi-nyeo stared down pitifully at her delicious ice cream now mixed with dirt and grass. "M-my ice...ice cream…_hyung-nim_ why did you—,"

Tae-kyung took a hold of her hand tugging it. "Come on, let's go this way."

Mi-nyeo struggled against him, pointing sadly at the ice cream melting into the ground. "But…_my ice cream!_" she pouted.

Tae-kyung pulled at her hand, leading her away. "_Forget about the ice cream, pig-rabbit!_ I'll get you as much ice cream as you want later! Come on, I only have _fifteen minutes_!"

* * *

><p>Mi-nyeo crossed her arms as she sat down on the bench Tae-kyung had led them over to. "You <em>still <em>pouting over your ice cream?" said Tae-kyung.

Mi-nyeo glanced at him, then tightened her arms stubbornly.

Tae-kyung scoffed. "You _deserved_ it, pig-rabbit. Agreeing to a double-date without my permission."

"_I'm sorry_, but you didn't have to ruin my _ice cream_!"

"I'm dating _you_, not you and some _other_ people! Therefore, any _future_ dates we have will be us and us _alone_! Unless, I state otherwise! _Understood_?"

Mi-nyeo sighed, sticking out her lower lip in a deep pout. "_Understood_," she mumbled.

Tae-kyung leaned back into the bench, looking up at the night sky. "Tell me, pig-rabbit, are there any stars out tonight?"

Mi-nyeo made a feeble attempt to look up at the night sky, as she was still feeling somewhat mad. The lampposts nearby made any stars impossible to see. "_No."_

"_Really?_" said Tae-kyung. "Your eyes must be getting bad, because I can see the rings of Saturn from here."

Mi-nyeo suddenly sat up straight. "_The rings of Saturn!"_ she gazed up at the sky searching with keen eyes. "But…that's _impossible_ without a telescope," she said, and yet still tried to find them, squinting her eyes and then right before her very eyes two rings appeared.

Mi-nyeo's eyes widened at the two white gold couple rings being dangled in front of her face as they gleamed in the moonlight. "_Oh, rings_!"she gasped out. She reached up to touch them, but Tae-kyung quickly snatched them away.

She turned to him to see him smiling smugly at her. "Now pig-rabbit, what would you rather have?" said Tae-kyung. "These," he said holding up the rings," or _ice cream?_"

Mi-nyeo looked down sheepishly, biting her lip. "T-the rings," she stuttered.

"_Good_ answer, pig-rabbit," he said, then held out one of the rings and dropped it into her palm. "I give you 100 points."

Mi-nyeo's eyes watered as she looked down at the ring. She looked at Tae-kyung, brimming with happiness. "_Thank you, hyung-nim!" _she slipped on the ring, but then her smile faltered as there was a large gap between her finger and the white gold band. "Um…it's kind of big," she said lamely. "But I still love it! I will _cherish_ it forever!" she added, holding it close to her chest.

Tae-kyung shook his head at her, looking as if he wanted to up his palm into his face. "It's _big_, pig-rabbit, because that's _my _ring. You're supposed to put it on _me._ And I put _this_ ring," he said pointing to the ring he was holding," on _you_."

Mi-nyeo pulled back the ring from her chest, looking at it. "_Oh."_

Tae-kyung sighed, and held out his hand for her. Mi-nyeo took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, where it fit perfectly. He then held her hand, and slipped the other ring onto her finger. He looked to her. "You're mine and I'm yours. _Understood?_"

Mi-nyeo bit her lip in her overwhelming bliss; she stared down at their matching rings that were engraved with stars. She nodded her head vigorously. "_Understood, hyung-nim!"_

Tae-kyung's lips curved up to reveal a heart-stopping smile that he only seemed to bestow her with. He leaned forward and kissed the hand he had just put the ring on. "_Good."_

Just then there was a voice heard in the distance.

"HWANG TAE-KYUNG!"

Tae-kyung lifted his head up. "I think my fifteen minutes are up."

* * *

><p>The next day, Tae-kyung's schedule was much less busy. He was walking around the ANJELL dorm in search for his pig-rabbit when he ran into a frantic looking Manager Ma. "<em>Hwang Tae-kyung<em>, Sister just told me that you and her are going on a celebrity couple game show!" said Manager Ma.

"Yes, that's true," Tae-kyung said coolly. "Where is Go Mi-nyeo?"

"In the TV room," replied Manager Ma.

Tae-kyung made a move to pass Manager Ma, but he blocked his path. Tae-kyung arched an eyebrow at Manager Ma, not liking to be stalled.

"But…but...Hwang Tae-kyung, you _can't!_" Manager Ma cried out, grabbing onto Tae-kyung's shirt in despair. "What about the _fans_…the _incident _and—,"

Tae-kyung pushed Manager Ma off of him, giving him a look that could kill. He pointed his finger accusingly at Manager Ma. "_You!_" he growled. "First off, _don't touch me! Go Mi-nyeo's the only one allowed to touch me!_ And secondly, you were _wrong_ about Mi-nyeo liking Shin-woo and you're wrong about this! I don't even know why I listen to you! And even _if_ you are right, I don't _care_! I'll buy her fifty bodyguards if I have to!" he took a deep breath. "Now, _get out of my way!"_

Manager Ma shrunk back from Tae-kyung, letting him through, not saying another word.

Tae-kyung found Mi-nyeo in the TV room watching the screen with tearing eyes. "Go Mi-nyeo, do you cry at every movie you watch?" said Tae-kyung.

Mi-nyeo looked up from the sofa at him, glancing away from the TV screen for a moment. "I'm not watching a movie, hyung-nim," she said. "It's a drama called Marry Me, Mary. I'm crying because it's so sweet! Kang Moo-kyul and Mae Ri just confessed their love for each other and kissed in an alleyway while handcuffed together."

Tae-kyung sat down on the sofa next to Go Mi-nyeo. "_Huh_, he has the same surname as Shin-woo." He looked at the screen, then glanced at her. "Why are they wearing handcuffs? Are they criminals running from the law?"

Mi-nyeo shook her head, engrossed with the screen. "No, their friends handcuffed them together, so they could work out their problems," she glanced at Tae-kyung. "The actor who plays Kang Moo-kyul reminds me of you, hyung-nim!"

Tae-kyung looked closer at the screen, narrowing his eyes; he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, pig-rabbit. I'm way better looking." His mobile phone then started ringing, he pulled it out to see his Appa was calling him.

"Hello, Appa," said Tae-kyung with the phone up against his ear.

"_Tae-kyung…something has happened_," his father's voice sounded stressed.

Tae-kyung tensed up, his eyes widening. Mi-nyeo turned to him noticing his change of mood. "_What_?" he said into the phone.

"It's your Omma," said his father, seemingly in a pause forever. "She's been in an accident."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! Also if you check my profile, I will later post a sneak peek of Ep. 11! And I will try to keep my profile updated with my current status on each of my stories! Thank you, writetress_


	11. Ep 11

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just got busy and then got a little sick. You're Still Beautiful should be around one or two episodes longer and then it will be finished. But I might continue on with a midquel to this story. I just want to thank you all for your comments and interest in my story. It really means a lot to me, and I can't say thank you enough! :D I'm just happy you're enjoying it!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful._

* * *

><p><em>You're Still Beautiful<em>

_Ep. 11_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung felt numb as his father's words echoed throughout his mind. Everything felt surreal as he listened to his father continuing to talk. He replied with some words, not even sure what he was saying and then hung up.<p>

"_Hyung-nim?"_

Tae-kyung blinked a couple of times, coming out of his comatose state. He wordlessly turned to Mi-nyeo looking into her eyes staring back at him with worry. "Is something wrong?" she asked gently. "Did something happen?"

Tae-kyung repeated the information his father had told him, in a voice void of emotion. "Mo Haw-ran was involved in a car accident. She's in the hospital now, in a coma and they don't know what the chances are of her waking up."

Tae-kyung looked down as he felt pressure on his arm, he found Mi-nyeo's hands gripping him firmly but gentle. He looked up into her eyes to see them glazed with tears and seeing that brought him back. He suddenly felt like all his emotions had reentered his body with a vengeance. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, a painful lump throbbing in his throat, and his body trembling.

Tae-kyung pulled back his arm and got up from the sofa, his instinct to run away and hide. But before he could reach the door, a hand took a hold of his. He didn't need to turn around to know whose hand held his. Even if there had been fifty people in the room, he knew the feeling of her hand in his. He resisted her, trying to pull his hand away, but she only tightened her grip.

"_Go Mi-nyeo, let me_—," Tae-kyung cut off, not trusting his voice. He really didn't like people seeing him in this state, especially _her_.

"_No, hyung-nim."_

When Mi-nyeo walked around to face him, he looked to the side, averting his eyes. But then he felt her soft touch nudging his face back to look into her eyes.

"_Tae-kyung…it's alright to cry_," she said looking up at him. She stood close to him, then gently grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him forward, resting his face against her shoulder. "_I'll hide you, so no one can see_," she whispered near his ear, then added hesitantly_,"…but, please don't hide from me_."

Tae-kyung sucked in a breath, taken aback by her words and actions. He didn't make an attempt to pull back, but he still struggled to hold in his emotions by biting his tongue. He could feel his resolve weakening as her fingers caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, comforting him. It was not until this moment that he realized how much of his heart he had given her, when his guard came down and he started crying in her arms. It was small at first, he sniffed his nose and tears started coming down on their own accord, but then a sob escaped his mouth. He started weeping, burying his face into her shoulder, he felt her hold him closer as she choked out his name.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her. He didn't understand how crying in her arms could feel so heart-wrenching and yet so liberating. As he cried, he beat himself up over the words left unsaid, the pain he still held onto, and the uncertainty of his Omma's fate. The boy inside him cried out for his Omma not to leave him…forever.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was quiet. Mi-nyeo sat in the passenger's seat while Tae-kyung drove. He wasn't sorry that he had basically broken down in front of her, for some odd reason it just felt right. That didn't mean that it still wasn't extremely embarrassing. He was having a hard time looking at Mi-nyeo, but thankfully he had the excuse that he had to keep his eyes on the road. Though, when they stopped at a stoplight, he did steal a glance at her. She had her eyes closed with her heads clasped together, and seemed to be silently mumbling to herself. She was praying…for his Omma.<p>

Tae-kyung quickly turned to look ahead at the road. He blinked his eyes several times as he felt them starting to water. If he hadn't already been in love with Mi-nyeo, he surely would have fallen for her at that moment. He had never met someone as kind and forgiving as her. He wondered if it was because of her religious upbringing or if it was just a part of her. Something told him, that it was just the way she was. No matter her upbringing; it was just a part of Mi-nyeo. Boy, was he glad he had been one of the first non-related males to meet her outside of the convent. She probably would have met another guy, and if that guy wasn't an idiot he surely would have fallen for Mi-nyeo. Then Tae-kyung would have had to challenge the guy, because no way was some other guy going to have her! But then again, he was her star, she probably would have fallen for him anyhow. Tae-kyung pursed his lips. Speaking of other guys, that_ pharmacist _better stay away!

When they entered the emergency room, Tae-kyung felt as if he was walking through a tunnel. Not being able to see anything else, but the long hallway before him and his father standing at the end of it with a solemn face.

"Son," said Kyung-Soon, looking upon him with a tired face.

"Has…has there been any change?" said Tae-kyung, his voice sounding small to his own ears.

Kyung-Soon shook his head heavily. "No," he exhaled, glanced at the floor. "I'm going to go speak with the doctor. Why don't you go…," he glanced at the closed door beside him,"…visit her."

Before Tae-kyung could reply, his father walked away down the hallway, and he was left to stare at the door. The door wasn't the only thing separating him and his Omma. He was holding himself back, scared of what awaited him on the other side. He wasn't sure he could pass through the door, he wanted to call out for his Appa to come back.

Tae-kyung felt something tugging at his sleeve. He looked down to see Mi-nyeo staring up at him, with a comforting gaze. He had almost forgotten that she came with him. "Hyung-nim, I'll wait out here," she pointed to a bench sitting against the wall," you take all the time you need, okay?"

Tae-kyung faintly nodded. Mi-nyeo moved forward towards the bench, but this time she was stopped as Tae-kyung reached out for her hand, holding her in place. "_No_," he croaked out, shaking his head. "Will…will you stay by my side until I say it's okay?" he asked, staring down at the floor.

Mi-nyeo squeezed his hand. "Like this, hyung-nim?" she said, moving closer to his side, so close that there wasn't any space between them.

Tae-kyung was reminded of how she had gotten too close to him, when he asked her to stay by him during the shooting of the music video. This time, however, he didn't feel any need to tell her to step back. He couldn't help by half-smile, half-smirk at her. "Yes, just like that pig-rabbit." Then with a good grip on her hand and a deep breath, he entered the room.

At first, he just looked around the room, refusing to gaze down at the bed. Then finally, he knew he could not prolong it any longer when he heard Mi-nyeo gasp out beside him. Looking down, he felt himself seize up at the sight of his mother lying there unconscious.

He had never seen his mother look so frail, with her body all busied up and wrappings around her head and arm. She always seemed so stern and strong during their past, unwelcoming encounters.

Tae-kyung sat down in a chair, as Mi-nyeo took the one next to it. He just stared at his Omma for a while, not saying a word, and squeezing Mi-nyeo's hand for support. But finally, he let go of her hand, gazing down at the floor. "I'd like to be alone," he said feebly.

Mi-nyeo heard him, and got up, giving him one final glance before she left the room.

The chair screeched in the silence of the room, as Tae-kyung moved it closer to his mother's bedside. He glazed down at her face, for what seemed like hours, just trying to remember every contour of her face. He stared down at her as if trying to will her to open her eyes. But they didn't open. He raised his hand as it started tremble, reaching for his mother's hand. But it never reached it, as he put to back to his side.

He started sobbing then, half-hoping she would hear him and awake to take him in her arms. Like he had hoped when he was a child calling out for her to come back.

"_I'm here_," he choked out. "_I here. Please, come back."_

* * *

><p>"Hyung-nim? Are you sure about this?" said Mi-nyeo, as some assistant girl powdered her face.<p>

Tae-kyung glanced over at her from his make-up chair. "Yes, why?"

"It's just…," Mi-nyeo trailed off, looking uneasily at the assistant, but gave her a little smile. She waited until she was done and left the room, then got up to move behind Tae-kyung where he sat. "It's just your," she lowered her voice,"…_Eomeoni_ is still in the hospital unconscious. We don't have to do the celebrity couple game show. We can just tell the network people we have to cancel."

Tae-kyung looked back at her reflection in the mirror. "_No_, this is a good opportunity to prove our credibility as a couple, _pig-rabbit_. I am just fine doing the show."

Mi-nyeo's reflection started back at him, her eyes warily. "_Really_, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung sighed, willing his gaze. "_Yes_." In truth, this celebrity couple game show served as a great distraction for him. For days he had been going to the hospital to visit his mother, but there was no improvement, she had yet to wake up. Right now all he wanted to do was this game show with Mi-nyeo, and get this little _gay _problem out of the way. Surely, a little game would help pick up his spirits. He did tend to have a _little_ of a competitive nature.

Tae-kyung got up from his chair, and turned to Mi-nyeo. "Alright, pig-rabbit are you ready? Remember our strategy?"

"Um…try your best and have fun?" Mi-nyeo said weakly.

Tae-kyung pursed his lips, shaking his head. "_No mercy."_

* * *

><p>The rules were easy. Each couple would take turns answering questions. The girls would answer questions, trying to guess what their guy's response would be, while the guys were in another room. Then the guys would come back and answer the question. Hopefully, the answer the girl wrote down would match the guy's response. Then vice versa for the guys. Whoever had the most points by the end of the game won.<p>

They were a couple of minutes into the game and things were going pretty smoothly. Tae-kyung sat alone on a pink love sofa, with nauseatingly sweet heart-shaped pillows. Mi-nyeo was currently in another room so she wouldn't be able to hear his answers to the questions. He glanced over at the other guys sitting alone. Tae-kyung pursed his lips, smirking as he leaned back into the sofa. _Mi-nyeo and him were going to win this, no problem._

The host of the game, a middle-aged man with too many hair-products in his hair, walked up to Tae-kyung holding his little placards with the questions. "Hwang Tae-kyung, if your girlfriend was an animal what animal would she be?" The host gave a cheesy smile into the camera and then held his microphone up to Tae-kyung.

The other contestants' answers had been a fox, a cougar, and a doe. Tae-kyung knew right away what animal Mi-nyeo would be, it fit her perfectly. "A pig-rabbit," he said into the microphone.

The host's smile fell, he blinked. "Um…I'm sorry, did you say pig rabbit? Do you mean a pig or a rabbit, which one is it?"

"_A pig-rabbit_," Tae-kyung said with great pronunciation. "A rabbit with a pig's nose." He turned to eye the other contestants as they let out some laughs.

The host gave a nervous laugh, glancing around. "But…um…there's no such thing?"

Tae-kyung leaned towards the microphone. "I'm _not_ changing my answer."

The host finally got the hint to move on and went to question the other contestants, but then he came back to Tae-kyung with a new question once he was done. "Hwang Tae-kyung, which physical feature of your girlfriend do you like the most?"

This question took Tae-kyung a little longer to think about. What physical feature of Mi-nyeo did he like the _most?_ Well, he was physically attracted to her. Not at first since he believed her to be a _guy_, but the first time he hugged her, he had, of course noticed her more _soft _features… Tae-kyung fidgeted on the sofa a little. He definitely thought her figure was attractive, unlike the rail-thin singers, actresses, and models he worked around. But what did he like the _most_?

Tae-kung leaned towards the microphone. "Her nose." The host gave him a surprised look, but it was true, he liked her nose the most. He liked the way it scrunched up when she was angry or concentrating, or when it slightly wiggled as she laughed, or when she had her finger pressed up against it. If it wasn't for that pig-nose, he might have gone on longer believing she liked Shin-woo.

The next question came up soon and the host approached him with a warily gaze, probably wondering what crazy answer he was going to say next. "Hwang Tae-kyung, if your girlfriend could rate on a scale of 1 to 10 how much she loves you, how would she rate you?"

Tae-kyung blinked at the question in disbelief. Oh, this was too easy. "A 100."

The host shook his head. "I'm sorry, I said on a scale of _1 to 10_."

"_I know,"_ Tae-kyung said crossing his arms," and my answer is still a 100."

After a couple more questions, it was time for the girls to reenter the room. Mi-nyeo came over to Tae-kyung and joined him on the sofa during the commercial break. "How was it, Hyung-min? Are you having fun?"

Tae-kyung let out a laugh. "Oh, _loads_ of fun," he pursed his lips, giving her a pointed look. "Your answers _better_ match mine."

Soon they were back on the air, and the host walked back on the TV set with the microphone in hand. "And we're back! This time we will see how well the couples answers match-up, and how well they know each other!

The host walked up to Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo's sofa. "Go Mi-nyeo, I asked your boyfriend if you were an animal what animal would you be. What do you think he said?"

Tae-kyung eyed Mi-nyeo through the corner of his eye as he awaited her response. He wasn't allowed to look directly at her, in fear that he would give the answer away somehow. She better get this answer right, how could she miss it? He constantly called her _pig-rabbit_, he came up with the perfect animal to describe her, and he had even made her a _pig-rabbit _doll!

Mi-nyeo nibbled on her lower lip, then gasped as her eyes lit up. "Oh! I know!" she exclaimed happily. "_A pig-rabbit!"_

The host did a double-take at her, gaping at her in disbelief. "Did…did you say a _pig-rabbit?_ Not a pig or a rabbit, but a _pig-rabbit_?"

"_Uh-huh!"_ Mi-nyeo nodded brightly. "Did I get it right?"

The host stared at Tae-kyung with an _I-don't-believe-it _look. "Let's…let's just see what your boyfriend said."

Tae-kyung looked down at the small square posters in his lap. He had written down his answers on each poster, and was supposed to hold up his answer once his girlfriend had given her response. Tae-kyung held up the poster with his writing that spelled out: _Pig-rabbit_.

Mi-nyeo clapped, bouncing beside him. "I got it right!"

It was no surprise (at least to Tae-kyung) that Mi-nyeo got the rest of the questions right, matching his answers. She had struggled a little bit on the question about which physical feature Tae-kyung liked about her the most, but had guessed right that it was her nose. Tae-kyung leaned over to look at the other contestants who were now cowering before their girlfriends. They had gotten the answers wrong and now their girlfriends were upset at them. Tae-kyung's lips curved up into a very amused smirk. Ha, ha, ha! Who's laughing now _losers!_

The game continued on, and Tae-kyung was growing bored with it very quickly. Mi-nyeo and him were ahead in the game by many points…he almost felt sorry for the other constants…okay, _not_ really. He was very relieved once they got to the final question. But when he reentered the room to sit back beside Mi-nyeo, he was at bit unnerved by the sight in front of him.

Mi-nyeo would not meet his eyes, as if she was afraid of what she might uncover in their depths. She kept fidgeting with the collar of her dress and was ever so slightly rocking as she sat. Her eyes looked shaken; unsure if what she thought was true was now false.

"_Go Mi-nyeo_, is something wrong?" Tae-kyung said gently with a slight firm voice.

"Um…no...I'm fine, hyung-nim," Mi-nyeo stuttered out.

That only confirmed to him that something was definitely wrong. His eyes like slits scanned over the area. Had someone said something to her while he was in the other room? He clenched his teeth. No one hurt his pig-rabbit. Before he could demand her to tell him what was going on, they were back on the air and he had to relax somewhat.

"Okay, this is the final question!" said the host as he held out the microphone. "Hwang Tae-kyung can you tell me, who was your first love?"

Tae-kyung didn't hesitate in his answer. "Go Mi-nyeo." He turned to the side as he heard an audible gasp. Mi-nyeo was staring at him with the most dumbfounded expression. He raised an eyebrow. What was up with her?

The host turned to Mi-nyeo. "Go Mi-nyeo, can you show us what you thought Hwang Tae-kyung's answer would be?"

It took a moment for Mi-nyeo to realize the host was talking to her. "_Huh?_" she uttered, blinking her eyes and resting them on the awaiting host. "_Oh! I'm…I'm sorry_," she said bashfully, and then reluctantly held up the poster with her answer.

Tae-kyung stared wide-eyed at the scribble on the poster card.

* * *

><p>Once Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo were back in the privacy of the make-up room, Tae-kyung paced back and forth in the room, his lips pursing.<p>

They had just won the celebrity couple game show, but that's not why Tae-kyung was currently pacing the room. It was because of Mi-nyeo's answer to the final question, which she had gotten _wrong_. It wasn't so much the fact that she had gotten it _wrong_, just the _way_ she had answered it.

Mi-nyeo's anxious eyes followed him around the room. "_Hyung-nim?_"

Tae-kyung halted, then looked straight at her. "_A question mark?"_ he choked out. "You wrote down a _question mark?" _he cried out in his disbelief. "How could you answer the _question_ with a _question mark_, pig-rabbit? Who did you think my first love was? _Yoo He Yi? _Because I can tell you right now that's _dead wrong_!"

Mi-nyeo nibbled on lip, and then pouted. "I…I didn't know if you had any past girlfriends, or had liked anyone in the past."

Tae-kyung leaned back against the make-up countertop, letting out a sigh. "Hyung-nim?" he heard Mi-nyeo's hesitant voice say. "Am I really your _first love_?"

Tae-kyung suddenly felt very awkward, and found it difficult to look into Mi-nyeo's direction. He stared down at his boots instead. They had never really discussed their past relationships. For Tae-kyung it was simple not to since he had no past relationships—except for his fake and torturous relationship with Yoo He Yi. He had never felt the first stringings of attraction, of love. That's why it had taken him a while to figure out what Mi-nyeo was to him. She had become his first love, without him realizing it.

Tae-kyung fidgeted, crossing his arms. "Yes," he said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to appear in control. "I was never into the dating scene," he paused. "I was more concentrated on my music, on becoming a musician. I didn't see any need for a girlfriend. I never took any real interest in a girl…," he trailed off as he unknowingly began to smile,"…_until _some girl came along dressed up like her Oppa."

After a while of hearing nothing but silence, Tae-kyung braved a glance at Mi-nyeo. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw her staring back at him with eyes glazed over with tears. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Tae-kyung was knocked back as Mi-nyeo buried herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to steady himself against the countertop. "_Pig-rabbit?"_

Mi-nyeo choked out a sob. "I'm so…so _happy_, hyung-nim," she said, her words being muffled by this shirt. "That I'm your first love…because..," she sniffed her nose, smiling against his chest,"…you're my first love, too."

Tae-kyung rested his cheek against the crown of her head, holding Mi-nyeo as he sank into the warm and blissful fact that he was her first love. He had hoped he was. After all, she had been a nun apprentice before she met him. As far as he knew, nuns and nun apprentices weren't allowed to have boyfriends or love interests.

Just then, Tae-kyung's eyebrows shot up as something seemed to click in his mind. He took Mi-nyeo by the shoulders, gently pushing her away so he could look at her. "_Go Mi-nyeo_, was that why you were so upset earlier?" he asked, searching her eyes. "You thought…you _weren't_ my first love?"

Mi-nyeo bowed her head, her eyes staring shamefully down at the floor. "I…I know it's normal to have past loves…and I know it's selfish of me," she said, her voice small. "But…I was _afraid_ you had loved someone before me."

Tae-kyung pursed his lips. He could understand what she was feeling. In his rational mind, he knew it was typical to experience many loves and that it was irrational to feel hurt over someone's past relationship, but that didn't stop it from hurting. He didn't want Mi-nyeo to have a _second_ love.

"It's fine, pig-rabbit," he said. "There's nothing to be _afraid_ of."

Mi-nyeo wiped her tears away with her hand. "I know that now, hyung-nim," she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The celebrity game show had been a success, but unfortunately people did not believe them to be a <em>real<em> couple. They still believed them to be a cover-up relationship for Hwang Tae-kyung's _real_ gay relationship with Go Mi-nam. Tae-kyung was _not_ happy; he would have to think up a more full-proof plan.

A couple of days later Tae-kyung got up from bed like any regular day. He put on his slippers, walked towards the door, opened it, and then stumbled back and gawked at the sight before him.

Right at the entrance of his room, stood Mi-nyeo smiling up at him, with smudges of flour on her face and what appeared to be green frosting. "What _happened_ to you?" Tae-kyung stared at her, eyeing her up and down. "Your messy eating just went to a whole new level."

Mi-nyeo just completely ignored his comment, and instead threw her arms up in the air. _"Happy Birthday!"_

Tae-kyung blinked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. _"Happy Birthday?"_ he repeated faintly, but then his eyes flew open. He scurried over to his desk where his calendar was. Scanning the calendar, his eyes rested on today's date. He hadn't circled today's date; there was no special marking, or reminder written down on it, but he _knew_ what that date meant. "It…_is_ my birthday today," he stuttered out in shock.

The day that crept up on him again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! Thank you, writetress._


	12. Ep 12

_A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I figured I've made you guys wait long enough so I split it. Hopefully, I'll have the next part out soon, because I've already written portions of it._

**_KimLuvv_-**Thank for so much for the love! It makes me so happy you're enjoying it, and I just hope you continue to love it like triple chocolate pudding! :)

**Kit2000-**Thank you for your kind words! I really hope you enjoy this part.

**flinn**-Have hope! I still am working on this story as you can see! I just can be a slow typer. I have the whole outline for this story, typing out the whole thing is the hard part. And yes, Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo are at south and north ends, that's what I love about them! Anyway, I hope your speech went well! :)

**UnusualSense-**Thank you, here is an update.

**Sunglassesgirl-**Thank you for all your wonderful comments!

**onedamnglambert-**Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it! Oh, Tae-kyung already has a new plan to fix the gay problem.

**Coleen-**Thank you! :) Here's an update. Take care!

**TemariDarkSoul-**Thank you, so glad your enjoying it! :)

**Azakura-**Thank you, I try to have it match the mood of the drama. :)

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx-**Thanks!

**nyrac6275-**That's alright! Thank you so much, I try to portray the characters to the best of my ability! I'm very happy you're enjoying the story and my writing style.

Cho-Hee? Oh, yes well I do mention her in the epilogue part of the story.

Oh, you mean Boys Over Flowers! Yes, I agree! I feel bad, but it didn't bother me that much that Shin-woo didn't end up with Mi-nyeo (expect when Shin-woo cried). I guess becuase I wanted Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo to be together from the very start, they just had a connection, while Shin-woo's love was one-sided.

Who would I cast for Ouran? Well, Lee Hongki for Tamaki, because he can portray his child-like wonder and also pull off the blonde hair. As for the rest of the cast...I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry, I haven't really watched The Wallflower (I think I watched like an episode once) so I can't give a solid opinion.

**eucalyptus-**That is a great philosophy on first loves. I agree! If only your first love could be the real thing, something that would last your whole life. It is rare, but possible for some. Most people go through a lot of crushes before they find a true love. Yes, I agree...they could have exchanged answers, but the contestants were all pretty much fair, it was for charity. :)

**()**-Thanks for your review! Gifted in storytelling? Thank you! I do enjoy writing stories very much!:)

**arabmorgan-**Thank you, so glad you like everything! I aready have the story planned out, but I do have some Jeremy, Shin-woo, and Mi-nam in this chapter.

**anaderol29aidualc-**Thank you! :)

* * *

><p><em>You're Still Beautiful<em>

_ep. 12_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful._

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung stared at the calendar as it dawned on him that he was another year older until he was pulled away by Mi-nyeo.<p>

She tugged at his hand eagerly, bursting with energy. "Hyung-nim! _Come on_!"

Tae-kyung fumbled up the steps in his room as she dragged him along by the hand. "_Alright, pig-rabbit!_ Don't _rip_ my arm off!" she continued to drag him through the dorm leading him somewhere. "There better not be any seaweed soup!"

Mi-nyeo came to a halt once they reached the kitchen. There he was greeted by Jeremy, Shin-woo, and Mi-nam wearing birthday hats and blowing into kazoos, yelling "_Surprise!" _

Tae-kyung looked around to see the entire kitchen decorated with balloons, banners, and streamers; they all had a cartoon version of him on them. Tae-kyung pursed his lips at the cartoon figure that had the same exact smirk on its face. _President Ahn!_ How many times was he going to use his image without his permission! He was a birthday theme now!

Jeremy came up to him with a big smile plastered on his face, though his smile did not reach his anxious eyes that tingled with a hint of panic. He got close to Tae-kyung as not to be overheard by the others. "_Hyung_," he whispered. "_For some reason Noona thinks it's your birthday today. I tried telling her it isn't, but she doesn't seem to believe me. So, just play along, okay? Don't hurt Noona's feelings."_

Once Jeremy stepped back, Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips. _Play along?_ He gave a little laugh in the back of his throat. Then something hit him in the gut and he automatically reached out to hold onto it. He looked down to see a gift wrapped box, then looked up with narrow eyes searching out for whoever dared to throw a blunt object at him.

Mi-nam leaned against the wall, his arms crossed with smug satisfaction at hitting his target. He raised his arm to point at his sister, almost as if tattling on her. "She made me get you something. So there you go, your birthday present."

Tae-kyung glared at him, pursing his lips. "Gee, _thanks_."

"_Oh!_" Mi-nyeo cried out. "That reminds me." She ran into the living room, and then came back carrying a large, wide box wrapped with paper and a ribbon. She held it out to Tae-kyung, somewhat struggling to hold it up.

Tae-kyung quickly set down Mi-nam's present and took the box from her before she could drop it. "What's this?"

Mi-nyeo took a couple of breathes. "It's…it's your birthday present from your father. He came by earlier to drop it off and said he was sorry he couldn't stay, but that he wanted to have a birthday dinner with you later today."

Tae-kyung nodded. "_Oh_." He then raised an eyebrow as Jeremy gawked shamelessly at the gift wrapped box.

Jeremy looked between Tae-kyung and the present, his mouth flapping open as he pointed at the box. "W-wait, if…if Hyung's father got him a birthday present," he stuttered out. "He would know better than _anyone_ when Hyung's birthday is…." Jeremy stood completely still, his eyes bulging wide, and then he cried out. "OH MY GOSH, TODAY _IS_ YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Shin-woo walked up beside Jeremy, softly chuckling. "I had a feeling Go Mi-nyeo knew something we didn't. So when she told me it was going to be your birthday, it didn't take me long to believe her, even though I know this isn't the day we _usually_ celebrate."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jeremy leaned over the countertop, repeatedly smacking his forehead into the surface. "For how many years have we been celebrating the _wrong_ day?" he turned his head, pouting his lips. "Noona kept telling me that Hung's birthday was today, but I just thought she was confused and now _I'm_ confused!" he cried out, jabbing his finger into his chest. "I didn't even get Hung a present!" his squashed his face into the countertop. "I'm a _horrible_ human-being!" he moaned out." I didn't even know my Hyung's birthday!"

After a couple of seconds, Jeremy suddenly stood straight up, looking at Tae-kyung with a keen and suspicious glare. "Is Hwang Tae-kyung even your _real _name?"

Tae-kyung rolled his eyes in annoyance, sighing. "Yes, Hwang Tae-kyung is my real name," he said in a monotone.

"I am curious, Tae-kyung," said Shin-woo, resting a finger against his lips, in a thoughtful stance. "Why celebrate a fake birthday? Why didn't you tell us?"

Tae-kyung tightened his jaw, his muscles slightly tensing. "I have my reasons."

It seemed Shin-woo knew not to drag on the subject. His lips curved up in an understanding smile. "I see," his eyes flickered over to Mi-nyeo. "Go Mi-nyeo, don't you think it's time for phrase two?"

"Oh, yes! _Phrase two_!" said Mi-nyeo, bobbing her head. She hurried over to the refrigerator with light and giddy steps. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a cake, homemade by her no doubt, if her flour, frosted face was any clue. Mi-nyeo set down the cake on the countertop, and then dashed over to get a tiny, slim candle, and a match.

Tae-kyung eyed her warily as she lit the match. The last time his pig-rabbit was involved with a lit candle, it hadn't turned out so well; she had completely trashed his room. Once the birthday candle was lit and no catastrophe had struck, he let out a sigh of relief. Taking a couple steps closer, Tae-kyung fully saw the cake and had to hide his snort of laughter by muffling it against his hand. Mi-nyeo had decorated the entire cake with wiggles of green frosting to represent seaweed.

Soon everyone started singing Happy Birthday—which was very well harmonized since they all were professional singers (former singer in Mi-nyeo's case). "Hyung-nim! Make a wish!" Mi-nyeo cried out, clenching her hands in excitement.

Tae-kyung stared down at the candle and its flickering flame.

_Make a wish._

As a child he used to naïvely believe that a simple, wax stick with a burning wick had all the power in the world to make wishes come true.

It all seemed so foolish and impractical now. Wishes didn't come true, no matter how hard you wished for them—at least that's what he used to think until his philosophy was shaken unexpectedly.

Glancing away from the candle, Tae-kyung looked at Mi-nyeo's face, her eyes brimming with pure, unyielding faith in the power of wishes and never giving up. She was living proof that you could find a ring thrown into a pond, even if it was really was hidden inside someone's palm. Her naïve and sincere way of life had thrown an offbeat note into the cold, pessimistic, and static composition he lived by. That one note warmed his heart with its melody, and yet it frightened him because it was new and unknown to him.

Tae-kyung looked back to the candle, closing his eyes, and whispered the words he knew all too well inside his mind as he blew out the candle. Maybe…. He needed to be a little _foolish_.

Everyone clapped, some more than others. "Okay, hyung-nim let's open presents and then eat cake!" said Mi-nyeo making room on the counter.

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows at her petite form. "Oh and what if _I_ want to eat cake first, pig-rabbit?"

Mi-nyeo turned her eyes to him, staring innocently. "But hyung-nim, you said you wanted me to make the decisions on your birthday."

With dry laugh, Tae-kyung pursed his lips. "I didn't mean _every_ birthday…," he trailed off as Mi-nyeo pouted at him. "_Fine_, I'll open presents," he grumbled, though his lips slightly curved.

The first present he opened was from his father. It was a giant, picture frame collage, one that could hold multiple photos. Most of the frames were empty, but one of them had a picture of him as a child sitting at the piano with his father.

Mi-nyeo got closer, peeking over his shoulder. "Oh, is that you, hyung-nim?" she gasped out, pointing at the boy in the photo. "You were so _cute_!" she gushed out, giggling.

Tae-kyung turned his head, grimacing at her. "What do you mean _was_, pig-rabbit?"

Mi-nyeo stepped back from his gaze, and slowly raised her hands to give him a thumbs up. "That's…that's because you're handsome _now_! Very handsome!"

Tae-kyung smirked. "This is true," he said, though he couldn't help but think maybe he needed to visit the hairdresser again.

"Hyung?" said Jeremy looking into the box where the frame came from. "I think there's a card in here."

Shin-woo walked over to peek into the box and leaned forward pulling out a card. "Here, Tae-kyung," he said, handing the card over.

Opening the card, Tae-kyung's eyes scanned over his father's handwriting.

_Happy Birthday, Son_

_I hope you will fill this picture frame collage with many beautiful memories. You really have too many photos of yourself in your room, Tae-kyung. Take some candid pictures with your friends. Also take some pictures with your girlfriend, but save same space to put pictures when she's Mrs. Hwang Tae-kyung. Remember to take pictures of my grandchildren too!_

_Love,_

_Your Father_

"What does it say, hyung-nim?" said Mi-nyeo inching closer, trying to take a peek at the words.

Tae-kyung clutched the card, clumping it against his chest, hiding it from her view. "_That's none of your business_!" he choked out, his eyes wide over what he had just read.

Mi-nyeo stared down at the floor, her composure faltering. "Oh…okay."

Someone started laughing, Tae-kyung turned to look at where Mi-nam was sitting. "It must be really _embarrassing_," said Mi-nam basking in Tae-kyung's mortification. "You're…you're really _red_ in the face, Hwang Tae-kyung!"

If looks could kill, Tae-kyung's stony glare no doubt would have sent Mi-nam six feet under. Always the martyr, Shin-woo stepped in between the line of fire. "Here, Tae-kyung open mine next," said Shin-woo, holding out a green envelope.

After a couple of moments Tae-kyung finally looked away from Mi-nam and grabbed the green envelope from Shin-woo. He opened it to find a birthday card with a gift certificate to his favorite book store. Looking up he gave a nod of appreciation towards Shin-woo. Their friendship had suffered over their mutual attraction towards Mi-nyeo, but things between them seemed to patching up nicely.

Jeremy froze as Tae-kyung flicked his eyes over at him. Raising his hand to his mouth, Jeremy clenched his teeth. "Um…um…," he stuttered, gasping slightly as if on the verge of hyperventilating. "I…I didn't get you _anything_!" he bawled out, dropping onto his knees. "But I promise to get you something soon, Hyung!" he said, and then held out his hand with his pinky out. "_Pinky swear_!"

Tae-kyung lightly pushed Jeremy's pinky finger away from him. "I'll just take your word."

Reluctantly Tae-kyung opened Mi-nam's present next. He was cautious in unwrapping it, for all he knew something could jump out at him. Inside the box he found several packages of beef jerky. Simultaneously everyone turned to Mi-nam with puzzling looks over his choice of gift.

"What?" said Mi-nam, glancing at them. "It's the perfect present for him. It has his name in it, _jerk_-y."

Before Tae-kyung could get up to force the _jerk-y_ down Mi-nam's throat, Mi-nyeo stepped forward. She held out a small unevenly wrapped present with excess tape. It was hard to tell what it was with its irregular shape. "It's not much, but I hope you like it, hyung-nim!"

Taking the present from her, he unwrapped it to find a bulky star keychain. Mi-nyeo reached forward, pressing against the star with her fingers causing it to light up. "Look it lights up!" she said with great pride in her gift. "That way you'll never be in the dark, hyung-nim!"

Looking at the star faintly lit up against the light of the room, Tae-kyung was more touched than he wanted to admit. Over the years he had gotten many extravagant gifts, such as cars, massage chairs, pianos, designer shoes, etc. They all suddenly seemed pale in comparison to this simple, star keychain. No one had ever gotten him a gift that was so thoughtful, and held the message that he was cared about.

Raw emotion started throbbing against the back of his throat. Lifting his hand to cover his mouth, Tae-kyung cleared his throat, and then spoke in what he hoped was a calm, collected voice. "_Thank you_…I like it very much."

* * *

><p>After presents the seaweed cake was served and Tae-kyung hoped that Mi-nyeo hadn't added something like seaweed extract into the batter. His fears were put aside once he took a bite of moist, rich chocolate cake. Chewing the first bite slowly, he savored it in his mouth. Mi-nyeo wasn't half-bad at baking he concluded.<p>

Tae-kyung unknowingly began to smile with his mouth closed as he chewed. Mi-nyeo would make a cute wife, he could just picture his pig-rabbit making his lunch and kissing his cheek before he left for work. Then she would start baking cookies for their children after they got out of school….

The sound of brakes screeching to a halt echoed in his mind, as his thoughts suddenly slammed into his head. _What was he thinking? Mi-nyeo baking cookies for their children? Mi-nyeo as his….his wife! _His eyes flew open, and he started choking on the remains of cake in his mouth.

Someone was suddenly hitting on his back between his shoulder blades. Tae-kyung jerked his head forward, letting out some coughs until he settled down.

Shin-woo removed his hand. "Alright there, Tae-kyung?"

"_Hyung-nim_!" cried out Mi-nyeo biting her lip and searching his face in worry. "Are you okay? Can you breathe?"

"What happened, Hyung?" said Jeremy taking a step forward, looking at him closely. "One moment you looked like you were in La-La Land, then the next your eyebrows shot up to your hairline!"

Tae-kyung darted his eyes back and forth at the faces surrounding him with speculation and worry—expect for Mi-nam who was still calmly eating his piece of cake. Tae-kyung rubbed his throat a bit, and then nervously tugged at his collar before he straightened his statue. "I'm fine," he said coolly. "It just went down the wrong pipe."

He turned away from them, shaking his head in bafflement at his thoughts. He blamed his father's present for implanting such _mushy_ thoughts into his mind.

Sometime later after everyone was done, Mi-nyeo stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. At the counter sat Tae-kyung scanning through his mobile phone, checking over his schedule for the day.

Mi-nyeo paused in her scrubbing for a moment to look over at Tae-kyung with a solemn gaze. "I'm…I'm sorry, your Eomeoni couldn't be here," she said softly, and then tried to put some cheerfulness in her voice. "Maybe, we can go visit her at the hospital today. Would you like that, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung didn't look up from his mobile phone; the only indication that he had even heard her was the slight pause of his fingers over the keypad of his phone. After three long moments, he replied with an unreadable expression. "It's my birthday and she isn't here…there's nothing new about that."

Mi-nyeo gaped at him and then closed her lips together forming a deep pout. "_Hyung-nim!_ You know that's not true! She would be here if she could. You know that, don't you?"

Tae-kyung sighed. "_Yeah_," he said shortly, getting up from his seat. "I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>In his room, Tae-kyung sat down on his bed thinking over his reply to Mi-nyeo. Yes, he knew that his mother would be here if she could. It was first time he could almost confidently say that he knew his mother would actually show up for his birthday. Her attempts at wanting to spend time with him prior to the accident were proof of that. But he didn't want to face these emotions bubbling up within him; he didn't want to think of her lying unconscious in that hospital bed. So he had guarded himself, letting out a cold reply to Mi-nyeo's question.<p>

Tae-kyung pulled out the bulky, star keychain in his pocket. Turning it around in his hand, he thought of Mi-nyeo and then he did something he rarely did. He turned off his light, surrounding himself in darkness.

There was a slight click as he pushed against the star keychain.

Just as he suspected, the star keychain shone brighter in the dark.

* * *

><p>Mi-nyeo relaxed on the sofa in the living room, her thoughts on one Hwang Tae-kyung. He was currently at the studio doing a photo shoot. She didn't think it was fair that he had to work on his birthday, but she figured most the time he just ignored this day all together. She wondered if he was having a decent birthday so far, she had tried her best even though she couldn't get a camera crew, ten comedians, five singers, and whatever else he did on his fake birthday.<p>

The sound of high heels clicking against the hardwood floor alerted Mi-nyeo the she wasn't alone. Turning her head, Mi-nyeo wasn't expecting at all to see Yoo He Yi standing before her with an almighty look on her perfected face and a hand on her hip.

Her Oppa had given Yoo He Yi a spare key to the dorm if she ever wanted to drop by, so Mi-nyeo figured that's how she got in.

"Yoo He Yi?" said Mi-nyeo, blinking up at her. "Oppa isn't here, he's doing a photo shoot with the rest of ANJELL," she finished politely.

"_I know_," said Yoo He Yi rolling her eyes to the side. She seemed annoyed that Mi-nyeo would presume that she didn't know where her Oppa was at all times. "I came to see…you."

* * *

><p><em>Please review, thank you writetress. Happy 2012!<em>


	13. Ep 13

_A/N: Well, I said the next part would be up quicker than usual since I had portions written out, so here it is!_

**La' Vete-**Don't be too worried! :) Does the word writetress exist? I don't believe so, I made it up by combining write and mistress. I'm the mistress of writing-writetress.

**anaderol29aidualc-**Thank you for your kind comments! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story!

**arabmorgam-**Read on to see how Tae-kyung's mother turns out! I've always thought Yoo He Yi had a soft spot deep within her.

**deangxter-**Here's a long update for you to read! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you, it makes me smile to know I'm a page turner! Thanks for your wonderful comment.

**sukhyeislove-**Thank you! Well, I always try to write well! :) I enjoyed reading over your comments on how you liked the different parts of the story! I hope you enjoy!

**Yonghwasaranghae-**Well, I'm flattered! Thank you! :) Glad you're enjoying it!

**theBLEACHEDalchemistx-**Thank you! You'll see what's up with Yoo He Yi.

**Coleen-**You're welcome for the update, here's another! :)

**eucalyptus10-**Oh, Yoo He Yi will always be stuck up and diva-ish, but I think she has a soft spot deep within her. I think it showed the most when she was torn between telling Tae-kyung about Reporter Kim. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, I agree marriage is a serious and trying choice but still holds happiness.

**ThoseNights-**Well, I'm honored to be your first You're Beautiful fanfiction! :) I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>You're Still Beautiful<em>

_ep. 13_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful, Vogue, Les Miserables...and I never will. :(

* * *

><p>Had Korea's National Fairy, the woman that hyung-nim called Demon Fairy, just say she had come over to the dorm to see her? Mi-nyeo couldn't understand why Yoo He Yi would want to see her. Their history together mostly consisted of Yoo He Yi threatening to expose her secret.<p>

With wide, started eyes Mi-nyeo raised her finger pointing at herself. "M-me?"

He Yi tilted her head, sighing impatiently. "Yes." She set down what looked to be a makeup carrier box that Mi-nyeo just noticed she had been holding, and then took a seat on the sofa, flipping back her silky hair. "Oppa said we should hang out," she curved her hand, studying the condition of her nails. "Have some girl time…or something like that."

Mi-nyeo blinked, sitting dumbfounded by the turn of events. Yoo He Yi wanted to hang out with her? Or more like her Oppa had suggested it and Yoo He Yi had somehow agreed to it.

He Yi turned her head, puckering her lips in a sour expression. "Well?" she prodded, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to offer me any refreshments?" She scoffed. "You're a terrible host."

"Oh! Oh...yes, of course!" Mi-nyeo stuttered, getting up from the sofa. "What would you like?"

"I'll have green tea with lemon, but _don't_ let the lemon touch the tea I want it on the rim," said He Yi not batting an eye in her direction. "Make it hot too, but not _too_ hot."

When Mi-nyeo returned to the living room a little later with He Yi's tea, she saw that He Yi had opened her compartment carrier filled with makeup and hair accessories.

"Finally," said He Yi taking the cup of tea.

Sitting down on the sofa again, Mi-nyeo's gaze lingered over the makeup and especially the hair accessories. She had seen them before when she was known as Go Mi-nam. Yoo He Yi had made fun of her for wanting "girl things" when she was a "guy", and had tried to put lipstick on her. Back then all of Yoo He Yi's dainty and feminine accessories were forbidden objects to her, things that should only rest on top the prettiest of heads, items she was unworthy to wear—and still was.

Yoo He Yi noticed with an air of superiority the way Mi-nyeo eyed her accessories. "These are just a couple of old accessories I have," she said, rubbing it in. "I have much newer ones at home. I just bought them over with me, because I just finished a photo shoot for Vogue."

"This one they let me keep from the shoot," He Yi said holding up a headband glittering with colored crystals and white pearls. "And this one was from one of my many admirers." She held up a bow clip made of pink silk, then paused looking at Mi-nyeo. "Well, aren't you going to show me some of your accessories?" Sticking up her nose, she sighed. "Or are all of them just like that hairclip you have…. What was it again? 3,000 won?"

Mi-nyeo shrunk a little in the cushion of the sofa. "Oh, I…I've never had any accessories before, expect for the one I had that broke and the one hyung-nim gave me. I don't own any makeup either, I just borrow Coordinator Wang's sometimes."

He Yi's smirk faltered on her face. "_Oh_." She looked down, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Wiggling her lips to the left and right, she seemed to be debating over something in her head. "I've never…," she began hesitantly," had a friend to hang out with before." She glanced at Mi-nyeo as if daring her to laugh. "Most the people that hang out with me just want to be seen with the National Fairy."

Mi-nyeo watched as He Yi's eyes soften exposing some vulnerability that was usually nonexistent in her cold, ruthless, and self-centered gaze. This is what her Oppa must see, Mi-nyeo thought.

"You can touch them."

"Huh?" Mi-nyeo looked to He Yi, not understanding exactly what she could touch.

"My accessories," He Yi said shortly.

"_Really?_" Mi-nyeo breathed in astonishment. "Thank you!" she said bowing her head in gratefulness and then picked up a small navy blue bow clip with a crystal jewel sparking in the middle.

He Yi rolled her eyes at Mi-nyeo's enthusiasm over something so trivial. "You can borrow it," she said but then raised a menacing finger," but don't you _dare_ lose it or damage it." She glanced to the side with an innocent little look. "You will let Oppa _know_ that I let you borrow it, _right_?"

* * *

><p>To say that Tae-kyung was surprised to come home to find Yoo He Yi putting makeup on his pig-rabbit would be an understatement—it was more like he had a heart attack.<p>

"D-Demon Fairy?" Tae-kyung choked out at the sight of Yoo He Yi putting mascara on Mi-nyeo's eyelashes.

"Hyung-nim!" Mi-nyeo cried out happily once she spotted him past He Yi's shoulder.

"_Don't move!_" He Yi chastened with glaring eyes.

"What…what is she doing here?" Tae-kyung cried out.

"I suggested she come over." Tae-kyung turned around to see that it was Mi-nam who had spoken.

With a pensive glance toward his sister and He Yi, Mi-nam looked back to Tae-kyung and lowered his voice as not to be overhead by the girls. "I thought my sister could use some female companionship. She's always surrounded by guys and Coordinator Wang can't always hang out with her." He paused, coughing uneasily into his hand. "Besides, I think He Yi could use a friend, she doesn't have many friends."

Tae-kyung raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "Oh, I wonder why _Demon Fairy_ doesn't have many friends?" he pointed behind him at Mi-nyeo and He Yi. "You know, your _girlfriend_ stole your sister's hairclip and called her a _liar_ when she wanted it back."

"I know He Yi doesn't have the cleanest reputation, but she's trying," Mi-nam said clenching his teeth.

Before Tae-kyung and Mi-nam could get into a real brawl, Mi-nyeo stepped forward interrupting them. "Hyung-nim! Yoo He Yi wants me to go shopping with her, so we can pick out dresses to wear for the production of Les Miserables tomorrow!"

Tae-kyung arched a suspicious eyebrow towards Yoo He Yi's direction. "She…_does_?" Yoo He Yi didn't notice since she was too busy looking at herself in a compact mirror.

He looked around at all of Yoo He Yi's accessories littering the floor, and then wistfully glanced at Mi-nyeo. It wasn't fair, his pig-rabbit deserved to have petty things like hairclips and rings, much more so than Yoo He Yi.

"Fine," Tae-kyung reached into his jacket pulling out his wallet. Slipping out a plastic card from the sleeve, he handed it to Mi-nyeo. "Here."

Mi-nyeo turned the plastic card around in her hands. "Hyung-nim, what's this?" A second later she realized what it was as her eyes read over his name imprinted on the card. "Oh, hyung-nim! I can't! It's your money!" She pushed his credit card back at him. "You should buy yourself a present, it's your birthday." She turned her head toward He Yi sitting on the sofa. "Oh, Yoo He Yi, I forgot to tell you! Today is hyung-nim's birthday!"

"_Oh_, happy birthday," said He Yi in a bored tone, not taking her eyes off her reflection.

Tae-kyung pushed the credit card back at Mi-nyeo, closing her hand around it. "My present is buying you something," he said outsmarting her. "So, there end of discussion."

"Mi-nyeo, you can use _my_ credit card," said Mi-nam holding out his card for his sister as he glared at Tae-kyung. "I'm her older brother. _I _can pay for my sister."

"No, pig-rabbit is using _my_ credit card!" Tae-kyung insisted, he was not one to give in. "Go Mi-nyeo, let Demon Fairy know that if she tries to use my card I will have her thrown in jail!" he hissed. "I'll be contacting my credit card company to inform that you have authorization to use it and also I will be sending a picture of you and Demon Fairy, so they know which one is banned from using it."

In the end Mi-nyeo ended up taking both credit cards since both of them kept insisting for her to take _their_ card.

* * *

><p>Later that day after her shopping trip, Mi-nyeo joined Tae-kyung to have a birthday dinner with his father at a well-established buffet restaurant. Tae-kyung was greatly annoyed to find out that most of her shopping trip consisted of her lugging around Yoo He Yi's purchases, and watching Yoo He Yi try on different outfits. But Mi-nyeo still seemed happy with the <em>one<em> item she managed to pick out and buy.

Mi-nyeo was currently scanning over the buffet as Tae-kyung sat at the booth alone with his father.

"I'm so glad Go Mi-nyeo could join us, son," said Hwang Kyung-Soon. "She really has a special type of charm to her. I'm really happy that you met her." He paused, staring across at Tae-kyung as he took a bite of food from his plate. "So, when is the wedding?"

For the second time that day, Tae-kyung nearly choked on his food. Sputtering up coughs, he reached out for his glass of water, gulping it down. Then after taking some hasty breaths, he found his voice again. "_Appa!"_ he cringed in embarrassment. "Would you drop it, please?" he hissed out not wanting to be overheard by bystanders. "What…what was with that _birthday card_ you sent me today, anyway?"

Kyung-Soon raised his eyebrows. "What? Do you mean you're _not_ going to marry her?"

Tae-kyung swung left and right looking around with anxious eyes as if expecting Mi-nyeo to reappear at any moment. "Would you stop saying _marriage!_"

"Well," Kyung-Soon folded his hands, resting his elbows on the table. "Tell me, son. Are you planning to breakup with Go Mi-nyeo anytime in the future?"

"No!" Tae-kyung spat out disgusted with the thought. He had made that mistake once when he told Mi-nyeo not to be where he could see her. He wasn't ever going to make that mistake again.

"Can you see yourself with any other woman?"

"No." Any other woman would pale in comparison to Mi-nyeo. Like the planets, some had many moons like Jupiter had sixty-four moons. Earth only had one moon. And Tae-kyung only had one moon—Mi-nyeo. Without that moon, his world would go spiraling into an abyss of darkness. Frankly, Go Mi-nyeo wasn't just the moon, or the sun, or the many stars. She was everything—his universe.

"Do you love her?"

Tae-kyung squirmed in his seat, gulping. "Y-yes."

Kyung-Soon leaned back into his seat with a satisfied look. "I'm not saying marry her tomorrow, son. Just don't wait a millennium to ask the question you know you want to ask. I think she would be good for you. She makes you happy, I can tell."

Thankfully, Kyung-Soon dropped the subject of marriage, but then he moved onto another uncomfortable topic. "I saw your mother today at the hospital, told her our son was turning another year old today," he sighed, shaking his head. "She still hasn't woken up. Tae-kyung, are you going to visit her today?"

Mi-nyeo returned that moment with her plate of food, saving Tae-kyung from having to answer his father's question. Shortly, his father left to go use the restroom leaving Tae-kyung with Mi-nyeo.

"It was very nice of your father to invite me along, hyung-min!" Mi-nyeo said, happily eating away.

"_Uh-humm_," mumbled Tae-kyung, vaguely paying attention to her words. "Go Mi-nyeo, when it was your birthday what did you do? Did you get to blow out a candle and make a wish?"

"Oh, I don't need a candle to make a wish," Mi-nyeo smiled shyly, wiggling her shoulders giddily. "I have my star to wish upon."

Tae-kyung looked at her sitting next to him, his curiosity piqued. "And did you make a wish on your _star_?"

"Yes."

Scooting forward so their hips touched, Tae-kyung leaned forward his face drawing closer to hers with eyes filled with anticipation. "And what was _it_?"

Mi-nyeo leaned back over the edge of the seat, shaking her head feverishly in protest. "Oh, I can't tell you, hyung-nim. Then it might not come true."

Tae-kyung's eyes snapped open at her reply, his mouth descending into a cavernous frown. Snarling with his upper lip, he moved back to his previous position, crossing his arms. "_I am_ the star," he grumbled like a little boy denied his dessert. "I should get to know what the wish is."

For a moment, Tae-kyung just sat there sulking, slouching against the cushions. It was a sight that was strangely ominous and adorable at the same time. Glancing at Mi-nyeo, he huffed as she sat there arrogantly chewing her food without a care. "Go Mi-nyeo, since it's my birthday I want you to answer a question for me."

"I'm not telling you my wish, hyung-nim."

Losing his temper, Tae-kyung threw his hands into the air, his eyes bulging in their sockets. "It's not about the wish!" he hissed, and then sighed visibly regaining control. "This is _another_ question." He pointed his finger, centimeters away from her nose, causing her to go cross-eyed. "I want you to answer it honestly."

Tae-kyung rolled his neck to the side in a nervous manner. "Do…do you think I'm handsome?"

It was not a question he asked regularly, not at all in fact. Being an idol his vanity was constantly pampered by the millions of swooning girls yelling '_Oppa'_ and the hundreds of magazines with his flawless features on the cover with the headline sexiest male. He had never questioned his physical appeal, that was until he met Mi-nyeo.

She always seemed to refer in a past tense when it came to his looks. First it was he had been the handsomest of the three _back then_, and now it was he was cute when he was _a boy_. Every time she told him he was handsome with her little thumbs up, he felt like she was just saying that to please him. Well, not this time. He wasn't going to stop until he got an honest answer. No matter what the outcome was, he had to know.

But it turned out he only had to ask once.

"Oh, yes I think your handsome, hyung-nim! Especially when…," Mi-nyeo's cheeks flushed as she trailed off, turning her head and pressing a finger up against her nose.

Tae-kyung raised his eyebrows. Well, she must be telling the truth if it affected her so much that she reverted back to her pig-nose habit. "Especially when…?"

Mi-nyeo stared down at her lap, her lips curving up, smiling secretly at her thoughts. "Especially when you smile," she said meekly. "When I saw you smile for the first time," she patted on her chest, over her heart." It's what made my heart race for you."

Tae-kyung turned his head to the side to hide a very boyish, goofy dimpled smile. Looking back to Mi-nyeo, he turned more serious though the smile still remained on his face, revealing glistening teeth that even the stars themselves would envy. "Oh, it did?"

Mi-nyeo nodded shyly, her finger still pressed up against her nose. "Hyung-nim? Do…do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

The finger pressed up against her nose, plummeted like dead weight. Mi-nyeo pouted, her eyes becoming glazed as she looked like she would love to just disappear.

Tae-kyung felt bad, but she had to know the truth. As her boyfriend he felt it only right he tell her. There was no way he wanted any other male to tell her this. Placing his fingers gently underneath her chin, he nudged her chin up, so she was looking at him and then he told her the truth.

"_You're Beautiful."_

Mi-nyeo's finger was soon pressed up against her nose again, quickly turning it red which matched the shade the rest of her face was.

Later that night Tae-kyung dropped Mi-nyeo back at the dorm and said he was going to take a drive. Mi-nyeo didn't question him about where he was going. Something in her eyes told him that she knew what his destination would be, even before he knew it himself.

The day was growing late, there were only four hours left and then his birthday would be over.

However, more importantly there were thirty minutes left and visiting hours would be over.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone with only the beeping of the IV machine and the thumping of his heart, Tae-kyung gazed across the room at his mother's unconscious body as it rose and fell with her breaths. For a moment that's all he did, but then he got up.<p>

Inching closer to her bed, his steps were cautious and light. He rested his hands on the railing on the sides of her bed, trying to calm the trembling in his fingertips.

"Today is my birthday," Tae-kyung said hesitantly pass the roughness in his throat. "And you're here," his eyes searched his Omma's face for any sign of awareness," but at the same time…you're not."

He continued talking hoping that on some level of conscious she could hear him. "Every year I wished the same thing, but it never came true. So, I stopped wishing…until today.

A small shadow of a smile came on his face. "Someone taught me that if you keep on wishing, never give up, and act a bit foolish…you might just get what you want."

Leaning closer over the bed, he began to feel tears pricking at his eyes. "Do you know what my wish was every year?"

"It was for you to come back," he choked out as his defenses began to fall. "And here I am like a _fool_, hoping a wish will bring you back!" he sniffed his nose, dryly laughing. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Tae-kyung gripped the railing, his knuckles white, and his eyes shut. So many emotions were coursing through him, jabbing at his throat and stinging at his eyes. He was all alone, with only the beeping of the IV machine, the aching in his chest, and a voice.

His eyes shot open.

A voice?

Looking down he saw brown eyes staring back at him reflecting the bewilderment he felt. Gasping, he stumbled back from the bed, clutching onto his chest.

"_Tae-kyung?"_

The voice was dry, hoarse, and strained from lack of speaking, but it was her voice none the less.

Tae-kyung rushed back over to the bed, peering over to see his mother staring back at him. His mouth fell open at the sight of her awake. He rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be true. It must a dream or some type of hallucination.

Mo Hwa-ran blinked her eyes adjusting to the light and licked her chapped lips. "_Tae-kyung?" _she coughed, then swallowed trying to regain her voice. "_Is…is that really you?_" she said, brittle and uncertain. She watched him with timid eyes; it would seem she too feared he was just a dream that would disappear.

Nothing this time stopped him from reaching forward to take her hand in his, and lightly squeeze it to reassure her of his presence.

Mo Hwa-ran looked down at their joined hands and then back up into his eyes with a question burning within their depths.

Tae-kyung faintly nodded, then spoke with all the strength he could muster. "Yes, I forgive you," he paused, drawing in a shaky breath, his voice cracking. "_Omma."_

Mo Hwa-ran just stared back at him for a moment and then as his words took root, her lips began to quiver and her eyes soon blurred over with tears. She gasped out, her body trembling with the sobs retching up her throat. She cried freely, shredding her sins with each teardrop that plunged down her cheeks. At last she was free of the pain that tormented her soul and so was he.

It was truly the best birthday present he had ever gotten.

* * *

><p>The next day there was only one question on Hwang Tae-kyung's mind.<p>

Where could that pig-rabbit be?

He had been roaming around the dorm in a tuxedo for about five minutes, poking his head into different rooms but he couldn't find Mi-nyeo anywhere. They had just returned home from seeing the production of Les Miserables. He had went to the bathroom, then back into the living room to find that Mi-nyeo had disappeared somewhere in his absence. Shin-woo and Jeremy didn't know where she was, and as if Mi-nam would even tell him if he knew.

Pausing in his search, Tae-kyung lifted his hand to his chin, caressing it in thought. "If I was a pig-rabbit, where would I be?" he pursed his lips, moving his eyes to the side then they popped out as he snapped his fingers together. "Underneath the piano!"

Sure enough upon reaching the piano room, Tae-kyung spied a piece of shimmering navy blue fabric peeking out from underneath the piano. Taking a moment to smile smugly to himself, he then casually walked around the piano as he dragged his finger along the curvature of the instrument. "Gee, I wonder where that pig-rabbit could be?" he said innocently, and then dipped his head down to look underneath the piano.

Mi-nyeo's pink glossed lips parted gasping out at Tae-kyung looking back at her with his head hanging upside-down.

"What are you doing under the piano again?" Tae-kyung pursed his lips, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you do something _bad_, pig-rabbit?"

Mi-nyeo tilted her chin down, shaking her head. "No, I was just…," she fiddled with her fingers in her lap,"…searching for some answers."

"Searching for…_answers_?" Tae-kyung squatted down so he could see her fully. She was like an angel sitting underneath a piano with her strapless, navy blue dress fanned out around her like a shimmering lake in the moonlight. She had picked out the dress to wear to the musical during her shopping trip.

"Scoot over," said Tae-kyung as he got on his knees and started clawing underneath the piano. Mi-nyeo gathered up her dress, scooting to the side to make room for him. Tae-kyung hunched slightly underneath the piano as he was taller than Mi-nyeo. If only the public could see him now. Hwang Tae-kyung leader of the idol boy band ANJELL, camped out underneath a piano in a tuxedo.

"And why are you searching for answers, pig-rabbit?" Tae-kyung said, slightly turning his head.

Mi-nyeo hesitated for a moment, her eyes glancing down. "The musical got me thinking about…some things."

"Didn't you enjoy the musical?" asked Tae-kyung, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "You were sure clapping enough at the end."

"Oh, yes hyung-nim! I enjoyed it _very_ much!" she said, her face animated with delight, but then it withered with her downcast eyes. "It's just," she continued in a small, lost voice," what am I going to do now?"

"What are you going to do now…?" Tae-kyung repeated slowly not getting her point.

Mi-nyeo pouted, her eyes glistening with anxiety. "Hyung-nim, all my life I thought I was going to become a nun, but now I'm _not_," she nibbled on her bottom lip. "What am I going to do now?" she paused, sighing. "It's just I see how you, Oppa, Shin-woo oppa, and Jeremy enjoy making music, and I want to find something I enjoy. I want to find my own dream."

After a moment she tilted her head up, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Hyung-nim, when did you know that you wanted to be a rockstar?"

Tae-kyung titled his head, thinking her question over. "Well, I wouldn't say I knew I wanted to be a _rockstar_," he began. "I grew up around music and I found I really enjoyed composing music, it seemed to come naturally. I guess I knew after I performed in front of an audience a couple of times, that I wanted to pursue it as a career.

"Hyung-nim?" said Mi-nyeo hesitantly. "I think I'd like to be…a…a…Broadway singer."

Tae-kyung started at her, hunched over and dumbfounded. He slowly came out of it, blinking his eyes. "You…you want to be a _Broadway singer_?"

Mi-nyeo nodded hesitantly, pursing her lips in thought. "Well, I'm not positive yet, but I would like to give it a try. Just to see how it feels. It just all seems so amazing, singing up there on stage while the orchestra plays around you," she sighed, and then looked to him anxiously. "Do…do you think I could do it, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung didn't answer right way as he was still taken aback by the fact that she possibly wanted to be a Broadway singer. Did Mi-nyeo have what it took? Broadway singing and Mainstream singing were similar, but at the same time in two different worlds. He glanced at Mi-nyeo imagining her up on stage. Truthfully, he thought she could do anything if she put enough work into it. All that mattered to him was that he was a part of her life. If she wanted to be a Broadway singer, he'd be in the first row during every performance.

"Well, you managed to get into ANJELL because of your voice, but you don't just sing, pig-rabbit, you have to act also," said Tae-kyung wanting to point everything out to her.

"I did pretend to be my Oppa."

Tae-kyung pursed his lips around. "True, you did fool almost everyone that you were your brother, expect me but nobody can fool me," he chuckled at the mere thought of _anyone_ fooling him. He completely discarded the fact that he didn't know she was a girl in the beginning, that didn't count.

"So…you think I could do it, hyung-nim?"

"Why not, pig-rabbit?"

Bursting with excitement at his reply, Mi-nyeo sprung forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Tae-kyung let out small yelp as her sudden weight caused them both to topple backwards. And as they laid there on the floor underneath the piano in their formal wear, Tae-kyung couldn't help but smile at Mi-nyeo's infectious happiness. He savored this moment, hoping it would get him through what was to come next.

Today ANJELL had a press conference, and if everything went according to plan…. Well, it was going to be a press conference the world wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

><p>Mi-nam leaned against one of the vanity dressers in the ANJELL's dressing room. He looked to Shin-woo and Jeremy until his eyes fell on Tae-kyung. "I don't like this, Hwang Tae-kyung," he crossed his arms. "Not one bit."<p>

Tae-kyung opened his mouth in mock surprise. "Oh, do you have _better_ plan, Go Mi-nam?"

"Is it a pretty good plan," said Shin-woo looking at his band mates. "It will definitely get the point across," he squinted his eyes, slightly grimacing," _expect_…"

"_Expect_ the reporters are going to blind us with their cameras and then President Ahn is going to kill us!" Jeremy screeched out with his hands against his face.

Mi-nam scoffed. "I don't care about the reporters or President Ahn! I care about the fact that Hwang Tae-kyung is going to..." he trailed off groaning. "Do you have to do…do…," his mouth twisted in disgust,"…_that_ Hwang Tae-kyung?"

Tae-kyung stared back with a neutral face. "Yes."

Mi-nam huffed, his eyes sharp in annoyance. "Fine, just make _it_ quick or I swear I'll gag!"

The door to the dressing room opened as President Ahn poked his head in. "It's almost time for the press conference. Are you guys ready?"

The guys all looked to each other knowing what was about to happen. Mi-nam sighed, rolling his eyes. "As ready, as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung sat down at his place at the table where a little place card read his name: <em>Hwang Tae-kyung<em>.

The room quickly filled with murmurs and little clicks and clangs as the reporters got their cameras ready. Light bulbs flashed as Mi-nam took his spot next to Tae-kyung. Shin-woo sat at the other side of Tae-kyung and Jeremy next to Shin-woo. Tae-kyung glanced at one of the many cameras rolling that would broadcast this all across Korea, and then his eyes flickered to Mi-nam who was nervously staring down at the table, looking ready to faint.

One of the reporters started the questioning by yelling out, "Hwang Tae-kyung, is it true you called this press conference to discuss your relationship with Go Mi-nam?"

Tae-kyung leaned forward on the table with his elbows and spoke calmly into the microphone in front of him. "Yes."

At his reply, the volume in the room increased as reporters bustled and pushed against each other, their voices overlapping, all asking questions at once. "Hwang Tae-kyung, when did first start dating Go Mi-nam? Go Mi-nam what do you have to say about this? Hwang Tae-kyung, when did you first realize you were gay?"

Tae-kyung leaned forward into the microphone, completely composed in the face of chaos. Instead of answering their questions, his mouth twitched up into a mischievous smirk. "Watch closely."

It was then that Tae-kyung stood up from his seat, and turned his head towards Mi-nam. Raising his hand, Tae-kyung beckoned Mi-nam closer, flexing his finger. "_Go Mi-nam, _come here."

Mi-nam stood up from the chair, his legs trembling slightly as he took a step closer to Tae-kyung. Then Tae-kyung stared back at Mi-nam, his eyes softening as he bent forward until their lips met in a gentle, quick kiss.

There were several gasps and flashes of cameras, but mostly people just stared in stunned silence. Then a couple of fan girl screams broke the trance, and the reporters went wild taking pictures and asking questions. "Hwang Tae-kyung, is this your way of officially coming out about your relationship with Go Mi-nam?" one reporter yelled out.

Tae-kyung leaned forward over the microphone. "Yes, I am officially coming out about my relationship," he glanced at Mi-nam beside him," but not with Go Mi-nam, but his _sister_, Go Mi-nyeo."

Some reporters just chuckled. How could Hwang Tae-kyung be in a relationship with Go Mi-nam's sister if he just kissed _Go Mi-nam_ himself. People exchanged bewildered looks. Had Hwang Tae-kyung cracked under the pressure of being an idol? "What do you mean, Hwang Tae-kyung?" several people cried out.

Reaching out, Tae-kyung rested his hand on top of Mi-nam's head. "I mean _this_," said Tae-kyung as he tugged at Mi-nam's hair pulling off a wig to reveal that Go Mi-nam was actually Go Mi-nyeo.

Everyone watched, their eyes unblinking as Go Mi-nyeo's feminine long locks came tumbling around her face to her shoulders. There stood Go Mi-nyeo in her Oppa's clothes.

Flashes were bouncing off the walls like crazy, reporters tripping over each other as they tried to get a closer look as the bodyguards held them back. "_WAIT? GO MI-NAM'S A GIRL!"_ people bellowed out.

Reporter Kim elbowed the other reporters, pointing at Go Mi-nyeo in victory. "_HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY!"_

"_I'M NOT A GIRL," _said a clear, strong voice cutting through the various sounds.

Looking left and right, the people wondered who had said that as they murmured, "Who? Who was that?"

"I'm over here," said the voice again. "Next to the doors."

Everyone shifted in the direction of the voice to see Go Mi-nam standing by the doors with his arms crossed. The reporters looked back and forth between Go Mi-nam and Go Mi-nyeo with their jaw hanging. Mi-nam walked up to the table where the rest of his band was and took the empty seat next to his sister.

"I'm _Go Mi-nam_," said Mi-nam pointing to himself. He gestured towards his sister, who had sat back down. "This is my sister, _Go Mi-nyeo_. She's a girl, while I have never been one."

Tae-kyung sitting in his seat looked very pleased with a haughty smirk on his face. His plan was going along flawlessly. "You all just now _believed_ me to have kissed Go Mi-nam," he said into the microphone, then held up a finger," when it was in _fact_ his sister," he paused, putting his hand back down. "And that's who you saw me kissing in that picture at Lady Chi's ball, Go Mi-nyeo, _my girlfriend_." He crossed his arms at the dumbfounded reporters. "So, you see neither me or Go Mi-nam are gay or ever have been."

All first everyone seemed speechless, unable to utter a word but then one reporter spoke up. "Then why was Go Mi-nyeo dressed up like her Oppa at Lady Chi's ball?"

Leaning forward towards his microphone again, Tae-kyung answered. "Go Mi-nam was sick the night of Lady Chi's ball, but we did not wish to disappoint Lady Chi. So, we dressed up Go Mi-nyeo as her brother, as you all can see it's easy to mistaken them for one another when she is dressed up like him. We realize it was wrong of us to deceive everyone that night, and we apologize," he finished with a respectful bow of the head. The others all bowed with him.

Tae-kyung glanced at Mi-nyeo at his side, and then made one final comment. "I didn't want people to continue believing that my relationship with my girlfriend was just a cover-up for a gay scandal," he paused, turning his head to look at Mi-nyeo. "Our relationship is very _real_."

* * *

><p>Jeremy slammed the door to the dressing room behind him. They had all just escaped from the pack of reporters after concluding their press conference. "Am I the only one that see spots of lights everywhere," said Jeremy opening and closing his eyes.<p>

Shin-woo softly chuckled. "I think that will go away in a little while." He walked up to Tae-kyung, patting him on the shoulder. "You did it, Tae-kyung. I doubt they will call you gay now that you've proven it was Go Mi-nyeo that you kissed."

Tae-kyung held his head a little higher. "Thank you," he said, and then turned towards Go Mi-nam with a taunting smirk. "Well, was that kiss _quick_ enough for you?"

Mi-nam shrugged his shoulders, getting an insolent smile. "I guess…," he said reluctantly. "I didn't want you making out with my sister in front of hundreds of people," he said, then pointed at himself," and in front of me!"

"Go Mi-nyeo, are you okay?" said Shin-woo gently, noticing her sitting in a chair, her knees wobbling against each other. At the mention of her name, everyone in the room turned their eyes to her.

Jeremy gasped out, running to her side. "Noona! What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm okay!" Mi-nyeo said reassuringly. "I was just really nervous, and afraid that the reporters wouldn't believe hyung-nim. But now I'm just relieved." She breathed out, and then glanced at her brother. "It was really weird being you again, Oppa."

Mi-nam lightened up, smiling at his sister. "Tell me about it, and this time I was in the same room. The reporters didn't even notice me when I snuck in during the questioning."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to relax, but it was short-lived as they heard frantic steps outside in the hallway, and a man's voice speaking in broken English.

Jeremy with his eyes wide, voiced what everyone was thinking, "_Uh-Oh_."

President Ahn burst through the door and then slammed it shut. "What was _that_? What just _happened_? Hwang Tae-Kyung what were you think…," he trailed off, his mouth hanging open as he spotted Mi-nam and Mi-nyeo in the same clothing, looking pretty much identical besides the difference in hair length. "They…they _do_ look alike," he stuttered out in disbelief.

President Ahn stood silent, his eyes ping-ponging to Mi-nam and Mi-nyeo and then finally to Tae-kyung. "You mean that really _was_ Go Mi-nyeo you were kissing that night?"

Tae-kyung sighed roughly through his nostrils, looking toward the ceiling. "Yes, I told you that! But no, you said I was in," he raised his hands doing air quotes, "_denial."_

It took several minutes for them to explain to President Ahn the happenings of the night of Lady Chi's ball and also Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo's relationship. But of course, they tweaked a couple of details here and there and they didn't exactly tell him _everything_. President Ahn handled everything pretty well, or maybe it was the fact that he was just overwhelmed with all the information and didn't know what to say.

President Ahn just gaped at them all, still looking utterly confused and then he shook his head. "Okay…okay…let me see if I got this right," he said, rubbing his temples. "Go Mi-nyeo dressed up like Go Mi-nam so Lady Chi wouldn't be offended by his absence. And Tae-kyung started dating Go Mi-nyeo sometime after Shin-woo and she had a mutual breakup?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay…I only have one question," said President Ahn looking keenly between Go Mi-nyeo and Go Mi-nam. "Has Go Mi-nyeo dressed up like her Oppa _before_?"

Everyone looked to each other, waiting to see who would cover this one up.

Jeremy started laughing nervously, jittering around. "N-no! What? Do you think she impersonated her brother when he first debuted? Because she _didn't_, that was totally Mi-nam! I mean that would mean Tae-kyung hyung shared a room with a girl—" Shin-woo quickly clamped his hand over Jeremy's mouth.

Playfully patting Jeremy on the back, Shin-woo chuckled a bit. "He's joking," said Shin-woo. "You know how he loves to joke."

"President Ahn, do you think _I _would let a girl impersonating her brother join ANJELL?" Tae-kyung insisted, stating that the whole thing was absurd.

President Ahn narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and then looked to Mi-nam. "Go Mi-nam?"

Mi-nam gave him his best I'm-innocent-look. "Yes, President Ahn?"

"What did I ask you do with me after your first recording?"

Tae-kyung, Shin-woo, and Jeremy quickly started going hand gestures behind President Ahn's back to look like they were scrubbing each other's backs. Mi-nyeo had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Um, well…to go to the sauna, President Ahn," answered Mi-nam.

President stared at Mi-nam for a long, hard moment until his eyes crinkled up with laughter. Slapping his knee, President Ahn shook his head. "Oh, I can't believe for a moment I thought your sister had impersonated you, but that was you."

Mi-nam rocked on the soles of her feet, smiling. "Yep, that was _me_."

Everyone started laughing, though it was more in relief than amusement. President Ahn was occupied from the joyance as his phone rang. They all watched as he answered it, but then were taken aback as he suddenly went pale, and then watched on as they wondered who it could be.

"Who was that, President Ahn?" asked Shin-woo.

It took a minute for President Ahn to answer, for he seemed stunned over the phone call. "That was a representative of Lady Chi," he breathed in disbelief. "She said Lady Chi saw the press conference, and found it sneaky, underhanded, and _entertaining_. The ANJELLs have more edge than she thought and they may not just be another pretty boy band."

* * *

><p>Sometime after the press conference, Tae-kyung headed to the hospital to visit his mother. He wore a hoodie and white framed glasses to hide his appearance, since the reporters had been lurking around ever since Mo Hwa-ran had woken up from her coma. It would be the scoop of the century if they found Tae-kyung visiting her, especially after his big reveal at the press conference.<p>

Mo Hwa-ran was sitting up in bed when he entered her room. The doctors had said there was no permanent damage, but that they wished to keep her for a couple of weeks for recovery and also some physical rehab, since her leg was injured during the accident.

Hwa-ran's eyes lit up when she spotted her son. "Hello, Tae-kyung."

As he sat down next to her bed, Tae-kyung noticed how her complexion had returned, filling her cheeks with some color. He nodded towards her, feeling reserved but not hostile as he once was.

Both of them were unsure how to start the conversation, with Tae-kyung drumming his fingers against the armrest and Hwa-ran fiddling with the covers. She glanced up at the television on the wall. "So I saw your press conference on the news today. How was it?"

Tae-kyung leaned back into the chair, shrugging his shoulders. "It went fine, we were able to get out of there before the reporters started questioning whether Go Mi-nyeo had dressed up like Go Mi-nam more than once."

"And Lady Chi, how did she react to this?" Also being in the entertainment business, Mo Hwa-ran knew all too well of Lady Chi reputation and the influence she had over the industry.

"Surprisingly, she seemed to _approve_ of it," Tae-kyung pursed his lips. "If I had known that, I would have revealed Go Mi-nyeo a long time ago."

"How is Go Mi-nyeo?" Hwa-ran asked hesitantly.

"She was a bit nervous about pretending to be her Oppa again, but she's fine now," he paused looking around the room. "She was very happy to hear about your recovery and said she would visit you sometime."

Hwa-ran looked down at the covers, her lips cringing in guilt. "O-Oh, that's sweet of her," she cleared her throat. "How is everyone else? Go Mi-nam is he…," her voice died at the sight of Tae-kyung's mouth lowering into a thin and solemn line. It didn't take her very long to realize that it was a mistake to mention Go Mi-nam. "Oh, Tae-kyung…I'm sorry—"

But her words of apology were in vain, Tae-kyung didn't even notice her talking as he went about grumbling to himself. "That _Go Mi-nam _is really getting on my last nerve!" he crossed his arms, pursing his lips vehemently. "I don't get what his problem is! I announced to all of Korea that she's my girlfriend. What else does that _short_ punk want?"

Hwa-ran raised an eyebrow as she seemed to realize he was venting aloud to himself. "Tae-kyung," she interjected quietly. "Are you saying Go Mi-nam doesn't approve of your relationship with his sister?"

"_Approve?_" Tae-kyung scoffed. "It's more like he's revolted by it."

Hwa-ran stared at her son, silently thinking over his situation and then her lips lifted up into soft smile. "Tae-kyung, I think he just worries about his sister and wants to make sure she taken care of. She's the only family he has left," she paused coughing awkwardly. "Well, besides his Aunt, but you get my point."

Reaching forward over the railing of her bed, Hwa-ran tentatively placed her hand on top of her son's. Tae-kyung tensed at the contact, but relaxed some as his eyes flickered from her hand to her face.

"It took me years to realize it, but family is the most _important_ thing," said Hwa-ran, patting his hand. "You need to prove to him that she's made the right choice."

* * *

><p>When Tae-kyung got back home to the ANJELL dorm, he sat in his chair contemplating over his mother's words.<p>

"Prove myself?" Tae-kyung clasped his hands together, resting them against his lips. "I _am_ the right choice. Why do I need to prove that?"

Even as the words left his mouth, he knew there was no other way around it.

Tae-kyung planted his face into his clasped hands, groaning.

It was going to be very…_degrading_. But Go Mi-nam wasn't going to give up, he knew. It was his great misfortune to be in love with a girl that had a short, annoying nuisance as a brother. If he was going to prove himself, he wasn't going to leave any room for doubt. He was a perfectionist, after all.

Getting up from his chair, Tae-kyung shook his head groaning in agony. "I'm going to _regret_ this."

The things he did for that ungrateful pig-rabbit.

Exiting his room, Tae-kyung began his search for Go Mi-nam only to be interrupted by the chiming of the door bell. Thinking anything was better than confronting Go Mi-nam, he headed towards the door. But upon opening the door, he was sorely mistaken.

It took all his willpower not to dramatically roll his eyes and curse out.

There, standing outside the door was Nate Cheng.

What was that pretty boy doing here? He thought he had seen the last of Nate Cheng when they finished that stupid music video.

Tae-kyung crossed his arms, leaning his body against the doorframe blocking entrance to Nate Cheng. "And I suppose you're here to see Go Mi-nyeo?" he said curtly.

"Actually, I'm here to see you," said Nate Cheng sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I saw the press conference."

Tae-kyung lifted his eyebrow in a mockish arch. "Oh, you did?"

"Um…yeah," said Nate Cheng uneasily. "So that was Go Mi-nyeo with you on the night of Lady Chi's ball?"

"Yes, it was."

Nate Cheng exhaled. "Look, Hwang Tae-kyung I didn't know."

"I told you to move on to another girl," Tae-kyung sharply pointed out. "I told you she was _taken_."

"I thought you were gay!" Nate Cheng blurted out.

Tae-kyung glared, deeply pursing his lips. "Well, I'm _not_," he said through clenched teeth. "I like women. One woman, in fact."

"Hwang Tae-kyung listen, I realize now that Go Mi-nyeo loves you. So I'll lay off, I won't approach Go Mi-nyeo in a romantic way again," Nate Cheng sighed admitting defeat with his dignity intact. "You're very lucky, Hwang Tae-kyung."

"Well, besides having to put with her Oppa," Tae-kyung's lips curved up into a smile, regardless of his current company. "I guess… _Yes_. Yes, I am."

Nate Cheng bowed, turning to leave but then paused, awkwardly grinning. "Oh yes, if some flowers are delivered here for Go Mi-nyeo," he waved his hand, "just ignore them."

"_WHAT?" _Tae-kyung barked out at Nate Cheng's retreating form. He slammed the door, grinding his teeth. He would throw darts at a poster of Nate Cheng later, right now he had another _pest_ he needed to deal with.

* * *

><p>"<em>You!"<em>

Go Mi-nam looked up from his laptop to see Tae-kyung pointing at him from across the room.

"_Follow me_," Tae-kyung demanded with a flick of his wrist.

Tae-kyung walked down the hallway with Mi-nam behind him. He wanted a room they could talk in privately, somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted. He decided on the storeroom where there were piles of stuff animals and tokens collected over the years from fans. It is where he had found the necessary parts to create the pig-rabbit doll.

As Tae-kyung shut the door, Mi-nam looked around eyeing all the stuff animals on the floor. "What? Are we going to have a gay make out session surrounded by stuffed animals?" Mi-nam crossed his arms. "Why did you bring me here, Hwang Tae-kyung?"

Tae-kyung raised his hand, pointing his finger at Mi-nam's face. "Shut up and listen, because I will _not_ repeat myself."

Opening his mouth, Tae-kyung attempted to speak but nothing came out. He paused for a lengthy period of time, and then started fidgeting in place. This was going to be harder than he thought; he didn't even know how to begin.

After he didn't say anything, Mi-nam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if you have nothing to say, I'm leaving."

Tae-kyung pursed his lips, glaring at Mi-nam and then he finally spoke. "At first your sister annoyed me," he sighed. "I mean she _really_ annoyed me." He grimaced, pointing at his mouth. "She _threw_ _up_ in my mouth. She nearly destroyed my room, she almost killed me by feeding me shellfish and seaweed soup, she injured by back when she jumped off that moving truck, and I almost drowned because of her! I've never had so many near-death experiences in my life—"

"And the point of this conversation is?" interrupted Mi-nam.

"Go Mi-nam, you've kept _bugging _me over whether I like your sister, and the truth is I don't like, Go Mi-nyeo."

"You scumbag—"

"_I love her."_

Mi-nam blinked, completely floored by what just left Tae-kyung's mouth. He gawked at Tae-kyung, the insult he was about to say completely dying in his throat. It was safe to say Tae-kyung now held Mi-nam's undivided attention.

"I really don't know how or when it happened," explained Tae-kyung. "Somehow she became my best friend and I fell in love before I knew it. I know I don't deserve her, but I can't live without her. I maybe her star, but she's my universe. I'm not going to toss her aside, Go Mi-nam."

For a long while, Mi-nam just stared at Tae-kyung and then slowly his lips curved up, and for the first time he smiled in Tae-kyung's presence. "I think I understand now what my sister sees in you."

Tae-kyung crossed his arms smugly. "_Good."_ He pursed his lips. "Now _get off my back_ about it! And if you repeat that to anyone I will make Go Mi-nyeo an _only_ child as in you will be _dead!"_

Mi-nam sighed. "_Great_, does this mean we're going to be brother-in-laws?"

Tae-kyung's eyes went wide as he gulped, his cheeks turning red.

Mi-nam started laughing. "You're not as bad as I thought, Hwang Tae-kyung."

Tae-kyung glared at him then reached for the doorknob, turning it. "I know," he said.

Mi-nam looked at him as they walked out of the storeroom. "This is the part where you say something nice back to me."

Tae-kyung smirked at him. "_I know."_

"_Hey!_" Mi-nam exclaimed. "I take that back!" he suddenly halted with Tae-kyung when he saw President Ahn standing in the hallway staring back at them in shock.

President Ahn looked between them. "I was just dropping off some…. Did you two just walk out of that closet _together_?"

Tae-kyung and Mi-nam glanced at each other anxiously. "We were just having some _manly_ conversation," said Tae-kyung.

"_In a closet_?"

"First of all, it's a _storeroom_," said Tae-kyung pointing at the door they had just exited. "And second, _yes_ in a storeroom. It's a free world I can have a conversation underneath a piano if I want!"

Taking a step closer, President Ahn looked at Tae-kyung with a peculiar expression. "Tae-kyung, you kind of look like you're _blushing_."

Mi-nam came behind Tae-kyung patting him on the back. "That's just because he's a little embarrassed. He was just asking for my permission to marry my sister."

This only proved to turn Tae-kyung even redder.

"Really, Tae-kyung?" President Ahn exclaimed. "You're going to _propose_ to Go Mi-nyeo? So soon?"

"N-no!" Tae-kyung shouted jerking away from Mi-nam. "I…I…mean maybe…someday….._Aish! _I'm not explaining anything anymore to _anyone_!" he snapped then charged down the hallway.

"Hey! Hwang Tae-kyung! Wait up!" Mi-nam ran after him. "What did you mean by _when she jumped off that moving truck_? That was a joke, right?"

* * *

><p>A week later, ANJELL was preparing to put on another concert. Tae-kyung sat back in his make-up chair wearing his outfit for the first song. Jeremy was thumping his drumsticks against the tiny sofa in the room as he hummed the verses to <em>Promise<em> and Shin-woo was straightening his bowtie against his collar.

They were already to put on a show, just waiting for the crew to put some last final touches on the stage and for the fans to start filling up the arena.

Shin-woo sighed, looking to Jeremy and Tae-kyung. "I can't believe so much has changed since we first became a group. I definitely never would have guessed that bringing _Go Mi-nam_ on would alter our lives so much."

"Yeah, meeting Noona changed our lives for the better, I think!" Jeremy glanced over at Tae-kyung. "I was beginning to worry a little that Tae-kyung hyung was never going to get a girlfriend. But it turns out he was the first to get one!"

Tae-kyung whirled around in his chair. "What do you mean by _that_, Jeremy?"

Jeremy flinched, shaking his head. "Oh, _nothing_ hyung! It's just…it's just…well, you're a little _picky_."

Shin-woo bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh. "It's a good thing, Go Mi-nyeo is one of a kind, then." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Tae-kyung I was wondering what did you say to Go Mi-nam? I've noticed how he hasn't been bothering you about Go Mi-nyeo lately."

"I didn't say _anything_ to him," Tae-kyung said tensely. "Where would you get the idea that I _said_ anything to him?"

Shin-woo raised his eyes. "Nowhere, Tae-kyung. It's just an expression."

The door to the dressing room opened as Mi-nam poked his head in. "Hey, Hwang Tae-kyung can I see you for a minute?"

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway Mi-nam stood across from Tae-kyung, and then he bowed his head towards him.<p>

"I just wanted to say thank you, Hwang Tae-kyung for proving yourself to me. I respect that." Mi-nam lifted his head, showing a smirk on his face. "You're okay, Hwang Tae-kyung…but I still can't stand you."

Tae-kyung stood not looking offended by this. "I feel the same way about you, Go Mi-nam."

"Good. So, we understand each other?"

Tae-kyung nodded. "I think we do."

They both stood in the hallway for a moment, until their attention was turned to Go Mi-nyeo as she came running down the hallway towards them with an ANJELL backstage pass around her neck.

Tae-kyung understood.

He understood that Mi-nam couldn't stand the way he did some things, just how he couldn't stand many of Mi-nam's habits. But Mi-nam seemed to accept him. He accepted that his sister loved Tae-kyung and that he could trust him with his sister. They would probably never agree on anything, but there was one thing they had in common. They both loved that girl running towards them.

In the end, that's all that needed to be understood.

"Oppa! Hyung-nim!" Mi-nyeo cried out once she reached them. "The arena is really starting to fill up! I can't wait until the concert starts!"

Mi-nam swung his arm around Mi-nyeo's shoulders. "Little sister, you're just the person I wanted to see," he said giving Tae-kyung a look. "I have something to tell you."

Mi-nyeo looked to her brother. "Oh, what is it, Oppa?"

Leaning down just a tad, Mi-nam got close and started whispering something into her ear. Tae-kyung watched on in curiosity as Mi-nyeo gasped, her eyes growing wide as they began to water. What on earth could Mi-nam be telling his sister that would cause this reaction?

Mi-nyeo turned her glazed eyes to Tae-kyung, staring at him in wonder. "_Hyung-nim_, did…did you really say all that?"

Tae-kyung arched his eyebrow at her, and then turned his eyes to Mi-nam as an uneasy feeling began churning in his stomach. "Say what?"

"Am I really your _universe_?"

Tae-kyung sucked in a sharp breath of air, his eyes bulging and then narrowing drastically as he glared grimly at Mi-nam. "_You!_" he spat. "I told you not to repeat that to _anyone_!"

Mi-nam smirked at him, shrugging his shoulders innocently. "But Hwang Tae-kyung, Mi-nyeo isn't just _anyone_." He tilted his head, his lips trembling with silent laugher. "I mean she is your _universe_, right?" he said smiling cheekily.

Tae-kyung gazed at Mi-nam with a piercing stare, clenching his fists. "_You_…_you_…," as Tae-kyung's rage boiled, Mi-nam took this moment to make his escape down the hall. "_Yeah, you better run, Go Mi-nam!_ _I'm going to freaking kill you!"_

Taking a step forward, Tae-kyung was ready to hunt down Mi-nam, but found he couldn't move when he glanced down to see Mi-nyeo with her arms wrapped around him. "Hyung-nim, _no!" _Mi-nyeo cried out holding him in front like an anchor. "He's my Oppa!"

"I don't care! He's a _dead_ Oppa! Go Mi-nyeo, let me go! I'm going to strangle him!" Tae-kyung struggled against her hold, twisting, pushing and tugging to break free. "Pig-rabbit, I said let go! Geeze, you have a tight grip! Let me—," he was silenced by Mi-nyeo grasping the back of his neck and pulling him forward towards her lips.

"_Mmmphf,"_ were the incoherent words that slipped from Tae-kyung's mouth as he found his lips pressed against hers. He stood stunned, his eyes wide open. Then as his brain thawed from its shock, he began to feel the tantalizing softness of her lips and his eyelids drowsy closed giving into the kiss. He embraced her, slowly encircling his arms around the curve of her waist. Anger was a quickly fading memory at the back of his mind as he felt her lips moving against his sending his heart soaring. Why had he even been angry? He kissed her back, firmly caressing her mouth. It didn't matter now.

When the kiss ended, Tae-kyung slowly straightened up in a dazed state, and then he blinked staring down speechlessly at Mi-nyeo. Where had _that_ come from? She had never initiated a kiss between them before.

Mi-nyeo gasped, blushing as she stared back at him. She looked shocked as well by her own actions. "I…I wanted to...to distract you," she stuttered.

"Well, you distracted me." He wouldn't mind being distracted more often by her.

"ANJELL you have five minutes to get on stage!" shouted one of the stage assistants.

Tae-kyung looked down the hall and then turned to Mi-nyeo, smiling shyly. "I'll see you after the concert." Mi-nyeo nodded, smiling back.

* * *

><p>After all the songs were sung, the autographs signed, and the screaming, crying fans were sent home. There was only Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo walking through the park as the moon floated, suspended in the night sky and the sidewalks were bathed in the light of the lampposts.<p>

They were alone, there were no unplanned double-dates, no pretty boy actors, no janitor disguised reporters, no crazed fans, or annoying brothers. The only thing that was between them were their hands, intertwined.

With one hand clasped with his, Mi-nyeo raised her hand to stare at the white gold band around her finger, her ring of Saturn. Her eyes dropped to her neck to look at her star necklace. They were both precious to her, given to her by her first and only love.

"Pig-rabbit, what are you doing?"

Mi-nyeo glanced up at Tae-kyung beside her. "Oh, I was just looking at my star, hyung-nim."

"I'm right here, you only need to look at that necklace when I'm not," said Tae-kyung.

Mi-nyeo smiled, moving closer to his warmth. "I know you're here." She then tilted her head at a curious angle. "Hyung-nim, is it true?"

Tae-kyung looked down at her, pausing in his footing. "Is what true?"

"What Oppa said."

Gripping her hand more firmly as he tensed up, Tae-kyung started turning red and quickly averted his eyes to the side. "I don't know…," he shrugged his shoulders. "Err….I…um…maybe…_yes_," he said in a jumble of words.

Mi-nyeo beamed at him. "Hyung-nim, I didn't know a moon could become a universe!"

Tae-kyung pulled his hand away from hers, crossing his arms. "_Arrogant _much, pig-rabbit?_" _he scoffed, peering at her from the side, pursing his lips. "You're going to be unbearable now."

Mi-nyeo pouted, but then her lips curved giddily as she smiled. "Don't worry, hyung-nim! This universe will always only spin for you."

Tae-kyung barked out a dry laugh and then he turned to her as his pursing lips turned into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, you will only spin for me, _huh_?" He wiggled his eyebrows, clearly up to no good. "Well, pig-rabbit let's see how _fast _you can spin."

Mi-nyeo barely had enough time to utter, "W-what?" before she was lifted off the ground, cradled in his arms with her legs dangling above the grass. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and that's when Tae-kyung started spinning around in circles.

"H-Hyung-nim! Let me down! Hyung-nim!" she pouted as the park became a blur of twirling colors. Tae-kyung began laughing uncontrollably, with his eyes squinted and a smile brimming with endless joy. "Hyung-nim, I'm…I'm getting dizzy! Hyun…," the rest of her words were lost in laughter, as she started laughing herself, smiling up at him.

Their laughter mingled together into the night forming a melody that reached the heavens. The stars up above twinkled back at them, smiling and laughing as they bore witnesses to the beautiful sight of love.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Thank you, writetress :) Next will be the special bonus episode or otherwise known as the Epilogue of the story.<em>


End file.
